Tied to the Tracks
by vivamsmolly
Summary: Four friends: Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Santana decide to try a new type of adventure. They settle on a cross country train trip in an attempt to do something different from the ordinary. Generous amounts of Samcedes.
1. Getting There

Author's Note: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, music, books, movies, etc. that may be mentioned in this story. As a matter of fact, I'm still making payments on the laptop I've typed everything on.

Hey all, I'm not new to fanfiction but I am new to Glee fanfiction. I started watching Glee again because of Samcedes and since then I've taken up permanent residence in fanfiction land. These two will be the main focus of the story but there will be appearances from other Glee characters. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"I'm not going," Mercedes stated simply shaking her head and never glancing up from the French Vogue she held up to her face.

"You won't even let us ask you," Santana whined grabbing the magazine from her hands, "and stop pretending like you can even read this damn thing." She rolled the thick magazine and swatted Kurt across the table who was busying himself with adding the exact amount of cream and sugar to his mug of subpar diner coffee. Kurt jumped at Santana's swat dropping the pink sweet and low packets from his hand and into his cup.

"Santana!" He shrieked. "I was almost finished but you just had to ruin my almost half decent cup of coffee." He frowned deeply, pushing the cup arm's length away from him and crossing his arms.

"Well if you wouldn't be so preoccupied with getting your caffeine fix and instead helped me with the task at hand," she gestured dramatically toward Mercedes moving her head and eyes in the girl's direction before finishing, "you could have been half way to Starbucks by now."

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the "task at hand" comment not even bothering to pry any real meaning from it. Instead, she focused her efforts on getting her magazine back from Santana who held it out of her reach over the edge of the booth she was pushed into when they entered the almost empty diner.

"Her?" Kurt said gesturing toward Mercedes with a limp finger. "I'm not worried about her. She'll be on that train."

"How can you be so sure?" Santana questioned while still playing keep-away with Mercedes. "We both know how stubborn she can be. Remember that time I had to physically wrestle her into submission over throwing out those old ratty grandma slippers she used to shuffle around the apartment in?"

"Ugh, don't remind me of those things," Kurt said rubbing his temples and shaking his head. "But do you remember that incident with that God awful painting she wanted to hang in our foyer?"

"We had to hide it from her!" Santana moaned still annoyed with the Jackson Pollock-esque painting Mercedes had fallen in temporary love with at a yard sale. "And how could we forget the time we had to _literally_-"

"I'm sitting right here," Mercedes interjected before they could continue their diatribe. She thought she was improving with her stubbornness - living with both Kurt and Santana had certainly forced her to make many concessions - yet her friends were still more than willing to remind her of the times she had been less than agreeable.

"Anyway," Kurt said. "We leave on Saturday morning. Be ready to go by 7. You'll be rooming with me. We have two little beds, a bathroom, a mini-fridge, and a small closet. The trip will be about five or six days with all the stops along the way but try to pack light. Once we get to LA we'll be staying with Noah for the weekend and catching a plane back to New York Sunday morning."

"Who says I'm going?" Mercedes asked flatly. She had given up the pursuit of her magazine, which Santana was now sitting on top of, and had focused on stirring the lukewarm cup of coffee in front of her. "I don't get what the point of this trip is anyway and how do you even know I'll be able to get a whole week off from work?" She still didn't look up at Kurt whose eyes she could feel on her. He reached and grabbed the sides of her coffee cup gently sliding it away from her.

"Listen closely, Mercy because I'm doing this once. Got it?"

"I'm sure I won't want to hear it more than once," she smirked finally looking at Kurt and locking her eyes with his.

"Good," he smiled and took a deep breath, "we'll go in order. First, I say you're going and Santana says you're going and if you'd pay any attention to the friends who don't live with you you'd know that Sam says you're going too. He selected you personally and we agreed. Second, the point of this trip is that it's a free trip with three of your very closest and oldest friends-"

"Oldest?" Santana questioned. "Speak for yourself, Kurtsie," she said with a huff and a flip of her hair. "You can be old if you want, but leave me out of it," she said dramatically.

Kurt and Mercedes rolled their eyes in feigned annoyance before Kurt continued.

"Sweetie, it's a _free _trip with three of your _closest_ friends," he said looking to Santana who nodded her approval. "I don't see the need to justify it any further. So, third, I'm sure you'll be able to get a week off of work because you have yet to take so much as a sick day since you started working in that library. I'm sure they'll push you out the door when you ask for a vacation. Something tells me they'll be relieved to know that you actually have a life outside of that place and aren't taking home books every week to read to your 37 cats." Kurt and Santana laughed at Kurt's comment and even Mercedes had to join in shaking her head and letting out a small giggle.

Mercedes leaned back into the booth and rested her head against the seat closing her eyes. Kurt was right; he was right about work, about not passing up a free trip, and she was sure he would be right if she attempted to begin any other argument with him concerning the "Train-cation" he and Santana had been gushing about for months.

Mercedes wanted no, _needed_, the vacation and the time with her best friends, especially Sam who she had been slightly distanced from ever since he began dating Quinn. In fact, the last time she talked to him for longer than a couple of minutes he attempted telling her how Quinn had been cold to him...bedroom-wise and he couldn't do so much as kiss her without requesting it first. Mercedes didn't want to have any conversations with Sam about his bedroom life especially since it concerned someone she called a friend. She and Quinn got along well but not well enough for Mercedes to feel the need to be privy to any extremely intimate facts about her. She accepted the relationship and hoped the two were happy. But now, as she sat wondering how there was suddenly an extra space on this trip and how it came to unanimously be hers she had to ask, "Why did Sam select me?"

Santana shrugged as she began to fiddle with her cell phone. "I think he felt bad for not having enough tickets for all of us to go in the first place. Not that you were jumping to go, but I think he wanted all of us to come."

Kurt nodded. He added, "and since he broke up with Quinn we got an extra spot. So it worked out for everyone. We wouldn't have to worry about you home alone _and_ we wouldn't feel bad for letting you say no to the trip when Sam offered the first time."

"I really didn't want to go," Mercedes said looking between her two friends who both simply shook their heads at her statement.

"You need some excitement in your life, Cede. You don't have to pretend with us. We both know for a fact that the last time you did anything unexpected was when you had that little fling with Finn last summer," Santana said nonchalantly.

Mercedes eyes widened at the mention of the tabooed subject. She glared at Santana who simply pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Sorry I'm not sorry," Santana said defiantly.

"I was drunk. I had no idea what I was even doing. He and Rachel had just broken up for the ten millionth time and I had to do something before he started whining again," Mercedes said quickly still trying to explain herself almost a year after the events occurred. Finn wasn't the last guy she slept with but he was certainly the last one who had made any sort of impression on her. There were still times when she woke in the morning with his name on her lips and her body plastered to her sheets with sweat and her own cum.

"Yep, and you had to do it several times all over his apartment. Right, Mercy?" Kurt said laughing and avoiding Mercedes' glare.

"No one is judging you for getting yours," Santana said patting Mercedes' shoulder. "You know what I say, 'do it 'til it falls off' but the least you can do is own up to it, girl. There is no shame in filling a need…aaand unless he drowned your ass in rum and coke, there was no way you were drunk the whole time."

Mercedes threw her hands up in concession mentally chastising herself for not having a better excuse. Her friends had gone fairly easy on her when she told them about Finn, only being able to keep it to herself for about an hour after she walked in the door. The two had been kind enough to only tease her for a week after they'd gotten the full story out of her. At Santana's request, she spared no dirty detail and after some coaxing and a bottle of wine shared between the two girls she ended up telling Santana how she ended up screaming Finn's name to the high heavens in the kitchen, living room, laundry room, balcony, bathroom, bedroom, walk-in closet, and stairwell on her way home ("one for the road" he called it). Santana then helped Mercedes relay a more PG-13 story to Kurt who had little to no interest in the particulars of his brother's sex life.

"You're right," Mercedes admitted. "I just wish we could stop bringing it up." She smiled her sweetest smile pleading with her friends to change the subject. They did, and moved to talking about their upcoming trip.

Though there was a large part of her attempting to forget her "Finnstravaganza" (Santana's words) Mercedes really did enjoy her time with Finn.

_"I'm so sorry!" She apologized jumping up from her perch on the arm rest of Finn's living room couch._

_Hours ago, she, Kurt, and Santana had bought over a bag of booze to cheer Finn up after his latest split up with Rachel. The three of them wanted to make sure Finn didn't turn into a complete zombie after Rachel flicked his heart and announced that her theater troupe would be taking their production of Hello Dolly on the road and that she simply did not have time to fix their relationship right now._

_An hour ago, the four of them were playing truth or dare, which mostly consisted of them daring each other to spill a deep secret or drink a mystery concoction blended from various condiments and the variety of takeout leftovers in Finn's fridge._

_Minutes ago, Santana was being picked up by a new lady friend of hers who had no problem driving the three intoxicated friends back to their apartment. It was at that same time Finn asked someone to stay with him for the night. He was feeling better but still had no desire to be alone and consumed with thoughts of Rachel. Mercedes volunteered. She was in no hurry to go back home. She had gotten dressed for work in a tornado of skirts and presentable tops that morning and as the sight of half her closet covering her bed flashed in her mind she was glad to have an alternate place to lay her head._

_About a minute ago, she was closing the door behind Kurt and Santana and fumbling with the lock. When he realized that she was not getting anywhere with securing the apartment, Finn walked up behind her and pressed himself against her backside placing a hand on her left hip. **Probably to keep himself standing**, Mercedes thought, though she couldn't think of the reason for him rubbing that hand along her thigh as he took her right hand in his and showed her how to work the lock. When the door was secure, he let out a deep breath that she could feel against the nape of her neck before slowly prying his body from hers and going back to the couch. She stood at the door unable to move and unsure of where she would go if she did._

_"Rachel always had trouble with that lock, she kept threatening to tear the whole door off," he said with a dry laugh. "Now I'm just hoping she never comes back through the damn thing." Mercedes finally found herself able to move. She turned around to face Finn barely moving from the spot she was in. He was already looking at her before her eyes met his. She didn't break her gaze as she parked herself on the arm rest beside him. She began rubbing his back and he sighed contentedly, leaning into her touch. _

_"Don't worry, I'm sure someone better will come walking through there one day," she said in an attempt to reassure him. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and before she could think to do otherwise her smile was transforming into a pucker and her lips were on top of Finn's._

_She wasn't sure if she closed the gap between them all on her own or if she'd had a little help but she did notice that he did not pull away from the soft peck she left on his lips. But now, as she stood moving away from the couch hurriedly and attempting to locate her shoes she was positive that she had some help lessening the distance earlier when Finn stalked toward her and grabbed her by her waist pulling her body so close to his that she was forced to tilt her head all the way up to listen to him speak._

_He looked directly down at her before demanding, "don't be sorry." She opened her mouth to speak but was hushed by the feel of his lips on her neck and his hands firmly grasping her ass pulling her body to his and getting rid of any possible millimeters of space left between the two. "I'd be lying if I said I never thought about it Cedes," he said between wet kisses to the exposed skin at the neck of her shirt. "You're so fucking sexy," the words trailed out of his mouth each with am inflection of its own._

_She couldn't think of a single protest as Finn began toying with the buttons on her blouse. If she couldn't tell herself 'no' there was no way she was going to utter those words to Finn but she had to fill the silence to be sure that this was really going to happen. She had to say something. She wanted to tell him that this wasn't what she intended. She wanted to tell him that she never really thought of him in that way. However, none of those phrases came together before her mouth spit out something else entirely._

_"You think about me?" Finn stopped with his kisses and looked at her hungrily._

_"Mmmm hmmm," he nodded before returning to suck on her neck._

_"What do you think about me?_" _She asked still in disbelief. He smiled deviously._

_"Let me show you," he said. She nodded and before she could ask another question he was peeling off her shirt, kissing her breasts and running his tongue along the tops of her bra cups. He reached around her and unzipped her skirt, putting his hands inside the skirt and against her body to slide it down to the ground. He kissed down her body as he removed the skirt and kissed back up her body after tossing it in the general direction of her shirt. Standing over top of her again he kissed her lips, gently at first before licking her top and bottom lip. His mouth still glued to hers, he brought his hands to her chest and began palming her breasts squeezing the middle in search of her nipples. He felt the small nubs rise quickly at his touch. He gave each a pinch and smiled as she moaned deeply onto his mouth_. _He quickly occupied the space between her lips with his tongue in search of hers. He kissed her deeply and she matched his intensity._

_He unclasped her bra and slid it off her body. He separated their mouths and let out an almost inaudible "Shiiiiiit" at the sight of her breasts. She smiled thanking God quickly for her endowments but her smile soon faded into a whisper of Finn's name as he sucked on a mouthful of tit while staring into her eyes. Mercedes closed her eyes and tossed her head back letting Finn get to know her body. He kissed down her stomach licking her belly button and making her shiver before latching onto the band of her underwear with his teeth and tugging at them._

_He kept tugging until she opened her eyes and looked down at him. He smirked up at her with the band still in his mouth._

_"May I," he ask_ed_ through clenched teeth._

_"I think we're past the point of asking," Mercedes said, slightly annoyed but still completely turned on. She had felt that familiar throbbing between her thighs from the moment he stood behind her at the door and with Finn's current pace she was mere minutes away from shoving him away and finishing the job herself. Nevertheless, she endured the torture because his fingers, his lips, his cock and anything else he decided to touch her with would feel a thousand times better than her own fingers._

_He had to know she was beyond ready. He had to see the wetness pooled in the front of her light blue panties. He had to know that she now_ _needed his touch._

_Finally he yanked her panties off and tossed them. He put his nose to her and rubbed himself nose to lips against her clit. She shuddered and bit her bottom lip and grabbed his hair and pulled his face to her hips. He happily complied and began to lick her slowly, deeply with great intent. He pulled her right leg over his shoulder forcing her to balance half her weight on his strong shoulders. She ground her body onto his face swiveling her hips faster and faster as he licked her deeper. Finn gripped her right thigh tighter with one hand and used the other to seek out her clit. He rubbed it briskly with the pads of his fingers and felt her double over panting briskly. She was coming._

_Her breath caught. She swallowed deeply. She groaned. She gripped the top of Finn's head. She let out a loud exasperated moan leaning further over onto Finn's shoulders. Her left foot swept off the ground briefly as her hips jerked._

_When her body stopped moving and the room was devoid of sound except for the little whimpers escaping Mercedes' mouth Finn pulled her down to him and gently laid her on her back. He gave her a small kiss to her center before lapping her cum slowly savoring her taste. When he was satisfied with his cleaning effort he crawled up to her so they were face to face. He licked her from her chin to her nose before kissing her deeply._

"He did have one hell of an appetite," Mercedes said shaking her head and letting out a shaky breath.

"What was that?" Kurt asked eyeing Mercedes suspiciously.

Mercedes eyes shot over to Kurt as she realized she had been fantasizing for the last couple of minutes and had completely zoned out. Her friends were now standing from the booth and waiting for her to come along. She had apparently agreed to a trip to the mall while she was in her daze.

"Nothing," she said shaking her head and sliding out of the booth.

"By the way," Santana said, waving her phone, "Puck also says you're coming. He said he's coming to New York to get your ass if you're not on that train when we get to LA." Mercedes had to laugh. She hadn't seen Puck in a while though they talked often and if the trip wasn't worth taking for any other reason it would be worth it just to spend an undoubtedly crazy weekend with Puck.

The three friends left the diner, the staff waving to them on their way out. They always stopped in the small diner several times a week since it was across the street from their apartment. Mercedes would often stop in for coffee and a quiet place to read when her own home was too loud. She loved the variety of people she got to see and even began to write little songs and poems about complete strangers.

After a Starbucks stop, three hours at the mall where Kurt picked out a "train friendly" wardrobe for each of them, and dinner at their favorite sushi restaurant, the group returned home and quickly retired to their respective quarters to prepare themselves for the coming work week.

_"I needed that," Mercedes recalled herself saying to Finn as she was leaving his apartment._

Mercedes didn't fully know it yet, but her body was already aware that she was long overdue for her next sexcapade.


	2. Shacking Up

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and favorites your feedback is ALWAYS appreciated! I've read SO MANY samcedes stories and I'm happy I get to be around all of those who ship this awesome pairing.**

**So, since I was in a legitimately deep funk after watching tonight's episode of Glee and going through a serious Samcedes withdrawal (like seriously, come on, not even a hug or kiss or _anything? smdh)_, I decided I would put this chapter up tonight. I don't think I got to comb over it as well as I did the first one so please forgive any mistakes I missed.**

**As always, I claim no ownership of anything except for the words arranged on this page.**

**Also, this chapter is kind of LONG so please bear with me. I thought about splitting it into two but I didn't want to leave anyone hanging so take a bathroom break before you plunge in ;P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The week went by entirely too fast for Mercedes' liking. She closed her eyes on Sunday night and when she opened them again it was extremely early Saturday morning and she was yawning and straightening her hair while Kurt enthusiastically re-folded and neatly stuffed her clothes into her suitcase. Santana plodded into her room and dropped herself on Mercedes' freshly made bed burying herself in a sea of purple pillows.

While Mercedes showered, Kurt had made her bed, brought her the coffee she now sipped as she attempted to ready herself, pulled her already packed suitcase onto her bed and began unpacking and repacking all of her things. He had done the same for Santana after rolling her out of bed and pushing her into the bathroom. Kurt went to bed very early the night before skipping out on their usual twice a month Friday night tradition of wii games and alcoholic fruit smoothies. The girls ignored his warnings and didn't crawl into their beds until well after midnight and when their alarms went off at 4:30 AM they were none too pleased. Kurt, filled with the energy of a full night's rest, was more than happy to pick up their slack. He made lists of everything each of them needed and checked off his list with dramatic pen swipes as he readied their bags.

"Do you really have to repack our stuff?" Santana asked, her head buried in Mercedes' pillows.

"I do," Kurt said while rolling up a pair of jeans. "We are not going through what we went through when we went to the Hamptons. I'm not packing enough underwear for the both of us Tana," he said, almost breaking into a laugh half way through the statement. Mercedes and Santana had to laugh as they each remembered Santana walking around their hotel room in her bra and Kurt's briefs.

"If my red friend wasn't in town I wouldn't have needed your undies _Kurtiekins_ but you have to admit I looked good in your tightie whities," Santana said turning over and continuing to laugh. Mercedes was in a full-blown chuckle until Kurt's voice stopped her laughter.

"I don't know what's so funny over there, Missy," he said tossing a pair of socks in her direction. "I'm packing Tana's bags so I won't have to burn any more of my underwear but I'm packing yours so I won't have to worry about you guilting me into letting you use one of my favorite scarves to wrap your hair up. If I make sure you two have all of your things, I get to keep all of my things," he said with a smirk before returning to his packing duties.

Once the girls were ready, Kurt forced a breakfast bar into each of their hands and guided them out of the door and to the cab waiting downstairs.

Santana led the way through the train station and soon they were checked in and waiting in line to board the train. As more people crowded around they became separated from one another and Mercedes found herself walking through a narrow hallway on the heels of a stranger counting the numbers on the doors until she reached cabin 26. She unlocked the door and attempted to drag all of her things inside. The wheels of her suitcase got stuck in the door and she tugged at it attempting to pull it through. She failed in her attempt and succeeded in making her makeup bag tumble over and into the path of a young steward who skillfully averted his step and avoided tripping over the bag.

"Let me help you with that Ma'am," he said while picking up the bottom end of her suitcase and pushing it gently into the door. He then bent and picked up her makeup bag and held it out to her with a smile saying, "I believe this is also yours."

"Thank you so much...Matthew," Mercedes said after spotting the polished silver nametag pinned to the chest of his deep red uniform. She reached for the bottom of the bag, her fingers brushing his briefly as he placed it completely in her hands. He continued to smile at her as she sat the bag down on top of her suitcase.

"If you need anything else _Mrs..._"

"Jones - Mercedes Jones - _Miss_ Mercedes Jones," she quickly interjected.

"If you need anything else, _Miss Mercedes Jones_," he said slowly, almost seductively, "please don't hesitate to ask."

She nodded barely able to process the beautiful brown-eyed stranger flirting openly with her and unwittingly began focusing on what she thought he might look like under the well cut uniform. His arms were probably strong, she thought, from hours of lifting suitcase after suitcase into room after room every day. He was obviously agile if the way he avoided Mercedes' fallen bag was any sign of that. Those hands of his were also large and moved quickly with purpose.

He backed out of her doorway with one final smile in her direction and Mercedes leaned out of the doorway to watch him walk swiftly down the hall past the other passengers stopping every few feet to help with one thing or another. She was able to watch him for a good couple of minutes before he spotted her from down the hall. He gave her a wave and she ducked back into her room and closed the door behind her, embarrassed to have been caught ogling the stranger. This was going to be a long trip. All Mercedes could do is try to keep busy and ignore her hormones attempting to torture her every time she let her guard down.

Mercedes unpacked quickly hanging a few things in the closet she was to share with Kurt and placing her shoes in the bottom of it. She put her toiletries in the bathroom and neatly placed her underwear and pajamas in the bottom drawer of the small end table beside her bed. She was on her knees pushing her mostly empty suitcase under her bed when she heard someone unlocking the door. She looked up to find Sam with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a huge grin on his face.

"Cedes!" He yelled, dropping the bag and pulling her to her feet into a bear hug. He buried his face into her neck and wrapped his arms around her middle. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his body against hers. She hadn't spent time with Sam in a long time and had forgotten how affectionate he could be. She remembered meeting him in college and recalled how quickly their greetings evolved from waves to side hugs and finally to full-blown hugs and kisses whenever they ran into each other on campus. Now, she was thankful that the hugs no longer included her feet flying from the ground as Sam swung her excitedly.

Sam finally pulled away from Mercedes and looked into her eyes his grin even larger than before. She knew what was coming next. He bent and kissed her softly on her left cheek then her right giving her a raspberry on her cheek before letting her go.

"How are you?" He asked throwing his bag onto his bed.

"Great," Mercedes said as she watched him plop down onto the bed next to his bag. "How have you been?"

"I'm good _now_," he said with a wink. "Really ready for this vacation, you know?˝ He leaned back on the bed until he came into contact with the wall. Mercedes sat down on her bed and the two continued to talk relaying what each of them had been up to. Mercedes informed Sam that she had been put in charge of doing a complete inventory and overhaul of the library's music section and made director of all music related programming. Sam in turn told Mercedes about the advertising campaign he was working on and how he was tasked with what he thought to be the impossible job of coming up with a "sexy" and "edgy" ad for a new stool softener.

In the middle of a giggle fit while Sam went through the worst ideas he had come up with for the Schmitty's Stool Softener campaign Mercedes remembered that she was supposed to be rooming with Kurt.

"Wait," she said holding her stomach and struggling to catch her breath. "I thought you were supposed to be sharing a room with Santana?"

"I thought so too," Sam said with a shrug, "but I didn't see any reason to complain, especially after I walked by Kurt and Santana and heard them arguing about closet space. They barely said hello before going back to laying into one another. I kept walking not wanting to get involved then I opened the door and you were here so I figured you all just switched without telling me. Plus, don't tell the others but you've always been my favorite." Mercedes giggled, scrunching her nose and wagging her finger at Sam's flirting. He had begun unpacking and she watched as his hands made quick work of the items in his bag. He followed her lead and hung up a few things in the closet, placing his shoes in the bottom next to hers, his toiletries in the bathroom, and his underwear and socks (no pajamas Mercedes noticed) in the bottom drawer of his bedside end table.

There were certainly worse things in the world than sharing a room with Sam Evans who Mercedes knew for a fact liked to sleep in nothing but the skin he was born in. She learned very quickly not to surprise him early in the morning after catching glimpses of different sections of his naked body when barging into his apartment uninvited and into his room unannounced. Each of the friends traded apartment keys long ago (even when they lived separately) and would at times abuse the privilege to get one another out on late night bar excursions or early morning breakfast dates.

Mercedes was actually relieved to not be sharing a room with Kurt or Santana. She wouldn't have to be subjected to Santana crawling into her bed in the middle of the night complaining of loneliness or Kurt forcing her to keep the room as spotless as humanly possible. She also wouldn't have to explain herself to either of them if she needed to get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night to take care of herself if she happened to have one of her extremely vivid sex dreams or found herself fantasizing about any of the men she'd gone out with recently.

Mercedes shook any other questions about the rooming situation from her head and decided to just be glad she would get to spend more than a little bit of quality time with Sam. _If I play my cards right,_ she thought, _maybe I'll even get to see the other parts of his naked body he always managed to hide when I swung his door open in the morning. In a friendly way of course._ _Just in the way that one friend is really curious to see how another friend looks naked._

She scolded herself for letting her thoughts drift to such a place while she picked up the pamphlets on her bedside table detailing the train schedule of activities and stops. The train wouldn't be stopping until they reached Chicago and in the meantime she could participate in bingo or other group games; enjoy "quality dining" in any of the three specialty dining cars; sweat out her sexual frustrations in the gym, have them kneaded out of her in the spa, or take them out on an inanimate object in the arcade. She could even take any of the "How To..." classes being offered in knitting, origami, whittling, jewelry making and a variety of other unsexy activities.

"Oh boy!" She said sarcastically.

"What's that?" Sam asked poking his head out of the bathroom where he was attempting to find space for all of their things in the shower caddy.

"These activities," Mercedes said walking over to him and handing him the pamphlets. He read over them silently for a moment before breaking into a laugh.

"Oh, I'm definitely looking forward to getting my knit on. I'm going to make so many scarves for my Mercy-Pie!" He said. She smacked him lightly on the shoulder then went back to her bed.

"You have fun with that," she said slipping off her sandals and swinging her legs onto the bed. "I think I'm going to take a nap before I get into anything." She leaned back onto her bed and closed her eyes. She didn't notice that Sam was still standing in the bathroom doorway staring at her as she attempted to find a comfortable sleeping position.

"Your body wash smells really nice," he said so quietly she almost missed the comment.

"Thanks," Mercedes said, her eyes still closed. "You can use it if you want. Go crazy." She heard Sam chuckle and move back into the bathroom.

"Or I could just wash you and then rub myself against you," Sam said even quieter than before once he was back inside the bathroom.

Despite the lack of volume, Mercedes was sure she heard something about washing and rubbing. _No_, she thought, _Sam Evans_ _is not seriously flirting with you. Stop thinking with your vagina._ She promised herself she wouldn't let her urges get the best of her and tried to fall asleep but as soon as she heard Sam coming out of the bathroom again her whole body tensed up.

"That nap sounds like a really good idea," he said. "Can you wake me up if you go anywhere?" He touched Mercedes softly on her calf just below the hem of her capris to get her attention and she immediately jerked away from him and turned over. He looked at her worriedly. "You okay?" He asked.

"Fine," she said unsure of whether she really was or not. "Your hands are just a little cold is all."

"Sorry about that," he said with a lopsided grin. "I'll warm them up next time," he paused, "do you want me to wake you if I go out?" She nodded. "Will do," he said before slipping off his sneakers and lying back onto his bed.

Mercedes laid back down and attempted to fall asleep once again. She immediately regretted not taking the opposite bed. She was most comfortable on her left side but if she slept that way she'd be forced to watch Sam sleep. She wasn't even sure if he was still awake as she fidgeted uncomfortably on her bed. After what felt like ten minutes, she turned over onto her left side. Luckily, Sam was fast asleep and blissfully unaware of her discomfort. She watched him sleep. Her eyes surveyed him from top to bottom. He slept on his right side with his head on top of his folded arms. His lips slightly parted she could almost feel each breath escape his mouth. She looked down further to his chest rising and falling evenly and further down to the small area of exposed skin where his t-shirt had crawled up his body. She could make out the bottom of his belly button. Her eyes traveled further down slowly to the jeans sitting low on his hips. She bit her bottom lip and wondered what was below the brown leather belt he wore.

"Just let me touch it," she said longingly. She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized those words actually left her mouth. She wasn't going to get any sleep right now so she decided she would read instead. She leaned over and reached under her bed pulling out the messenger bag she carried her books in, she settled on a graphic novel she had been meaning to give a thorough read to. She also pulled out a pencil and stack of fluorescent pink post-it flags. She buried herself in her book and almost forgot about her blond companion until she heard him groan. She looked over to see him yawning as he sat up placing his feet on the floor.

"What are you reading?" He asked, his voice deep and sluggish with sleep.

She opened her mouth to speak but was unable to find the words. Hearing his voice unnerved her and turned her on at the same time. Instead of speaking she licked her lips and held the book up to him.

"Oh shit," he said instantly recognizing the book. "_Watchmen_. May I say Miss Jones, you have excellent taste."

She smiled and managed to utter a quiet "thanks."

"What part are you on?" He asked rising from his bed and sitting back down on hers. She scooted over to accommodate him. He leaned on his arm placed behind her and rested his head on her shoulder.

Her breath began to quicken at his closeness.

"It's The Comedian's funeral," she said slowly trying her best to not sound as exasperated as she felt.

"That's a good part," he whispered in her ear. "There is a really great flashback in there. It tells you a lot about the kind of guy he was."

When she would eventually be goaded into telling the story of how she and Sam hooked up, Mercedes would always make note of the fact that _he started it_.

As she began to explain how she thought The Comedian and Dr. Manhattan's relationship to be interesting, Sam moved her hair to one side and began to nuzzle her neck. She stopped talking abruptly and sat there helplessly as he rubbed his face into her. He made no announcement of his action. He just took to doing it as if he was supposed to be doing it all along as they sat together on her bed.

"What are you doing, Sam?" She asked, making no effort to stop him.

"Nothing," he said innocently. "I just missed you is all. When was the last time I got to be near you? I missed this lovely body of yours."

"Oh really?"

"Yup. You smell so good, Cedes," he said as he began to nibble her earlobe. "You taste good too."

"Uh...uhm...mmmm," words failed her completely. All she could do was grab his head and rub the back of his neck as he peppered slow, soft kisses along her jaw.

"Keep talking," he requested. "Why do you like The Comedian?" He moved the arm that he was resting on around her and began to knead her breasts through the red silk top she wore.

She let out a small moan before gathering her thoughts and attempting to continue the one-sided conversation. "He uh," she began, "well, I don't like him as a person per se...Ssssam," she hissed as she felt his hand unbuttoning and unzipping her capris and sliding down to touch the front of her newly moistened panties. He rubbed her for a brief second before tracing a single finger up to find her clit. He rubbed over top of it before giving it a quick pinch. Mercedes whimpered still unable to protest.

"You were saying," Sam said. "Keep going or I'll stop."

She nodded but was unable to say anything else. All that left her mouth were incoherent mumbles. Sam abruptly moved his hands from her and she immediately ached for his touch.

"I guess I have to stop if you're not going to talk to me," Sam said moving a few inches away from her. Mercedes looked to him but looked away immediately once she noticed the lust in his eyes. _He wants me,_ she thought. She knew it but she still couldn't properly compute the thought. She looked down at the comic book in her lap, a blue glowing Dr. Manhattan was all she could make out before she tossed the book and scooted quickly out of the bed running toward the bathroom.

"I have to pee," she managed to mutter before slamming the door closed behind her. She didn't know what to do so she paced around the bathroom hoping that Sam would leave the room or at least forget about whatever it was they were about to do. She flushed the toilet remembering why she was supposed to be in the bathroom then moved over to the sink.

"Shit," she said to herself standing above the sink. She tried to splash herself with cold water in an attempt to cool herself down but it didn't work. Her whole body still felt entirely too warm. It was like she was standing in front of an open oven. She could still feel Sam's breath on her neck, his teeth nibbling her ear and nipping the side of her face, his hands...his huge hands rubbing and squeezing her breasts like they were the only pair God created. She let out a moan and stared at herself in the mirror surprised that the sound had come from her own mouth. She brushed her hands roughly against her face trying to desperately rub away the feeling of him on her body.

She looked into her eyes. They were darker than normal and slightly glazed over. "You want him," she whispered to the woman in the mirror. The woman didn't respond, only stared at Mercedes with lust-clouded eyes. She averted her gaze to her now sweaty hands sliding along the edges of the sink. "I've been in here too long," she said as she quickly dried her hands and moved toward the door.

_I'm going to leave,_ she thought_. I'm going to get my shoes and I'm just going to leave. I'm not going to say anything to him. I'm not going to let him touch me. I'm not going to stare into those gorgeous fucking eyes of his. I'm just going to go._

She took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. She walked out swiftly and was immediately met with Sam's body blocking her path. She backed away from him slowly until she reached the door. She could feel the silver numbers that designated their cabin number 26 coldly press against the back of her neck. She stared up at Sam attempting to look anywhere but into his eyes. She focused on his chin until he came slowly walking toward her. He came closer and closer until he was looming over top of her. He didn't touch her. He just stood there, their bodies so close that all either of them would have to do is take a deep breath and they'd be flush against one another.

"Why did you run from me, Mercedes?" He asked, his voice still deep and dragging, every word dripped from his mouth as he spoke.

She didn't say anything. She moved her focus to his Adam's apple and watched it move as he continued to speak.

"Tell me you don't want it, Mercedes. Tell me you don't want me and I'll stop. I won't touch you. I won't even do so much as look at you for the rest of the trip if that's what you want. Say 'no' and I'll stop."

She couldn't even do so much as open her mouth to even try to force the words out.

"I want you, Mercedes. I want you more than anything right now. It's literally painful to not be able to touch you but I won't touch you until you tell me 'yes'. Tell me what to do."

Still no words came to her lips. _COWARD!_ She screamed to herself inside of her head. _TELL HIM YOU WANT HIM! TELL HIM YOU WANT HIM TO FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IN EVERY SINGLE INCH OF THIS BROOM CLOSET YOU'RE SLEEPING IN! TELL HIM YOUR PANTIES ARE RUINED FROM HIM TOUCHING YOU FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES AND YOU WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO STUFF THOSE FUCKING PANTIES INTO HIS MOUTH WHILE YOU RIDE HIM INTO NEXT WEEK!_

"Mercedes, baby, look at me," he used his nose to nudge her face up so she was forced to look into his eyes. "Tell me what you want me to do to you." A slow smile crept across his face as he continued. "Tell me what you want to do to me." He leaned his face in further so that his lips were on top of hers - still not touching - just close enough so that all he had to do was pucker and they'd be linked at the mouth. She could feel his nose graze her cheek as he spoke. "You can touch it, Mercedes," he said biting his bottom lip as he moved his body slightly closer to her. She could feel his dick, hard and grazing the zipper of her pants as he continued to speak into her mouth, "You can do whatever you want to it. Just tell me what you want."

"I..." was all she managed to get out as her hands leapt from her sides and up to his shoulders. She began rubbing down his chest until she reached the hem of his t-shirt. She grabbed the bottom of it and attempted to pull him into her. He grabbed her hands and forced them above her head.

"Tell me," he growled against her lips.

"I want you!" She was finally able to blurt out after several moments of silence.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked releasing one of her hands. She quickly moved it up the front of his shirt letting it run freely over his body.

"I want you to fuck me," she said slightly louder and with more confidence.

"How do you want it?"

"Hard."

"When do you want it?"

"Right now, Sam," she said glaring into his eyes. "You're the who. And the why is because if you don't fuck me I'll be forced to lock myself in that bathroom for the next half an hour and finger myself until my hands cramp."

He laughed quickly before releasing her other hand which she quickly moved to the back of his neck and pulled toward her. He kissed her, each of them automatically opening their mouths to play fiercely with each other's tongues. His hands moved down her body stopping quickly to squeeze her tits before going around her to grab her ass. He ground himself into her and moaned into their kiss. He moved his hips against her center and she responded by grinding her hips to the same rhythm.

"You're gonna make me come already, Mercedes," he said as he lifted her off the ground by her ass. She wrapped her legs around him and continued grinding her body into his.

_***knock*knock*knock***_

"Fuck," he spat at the noise coming from the other side of the door.

_***knock*knock*knock***_

_** *knock*knock*knock***_

_***knock*knock*knock***_

Merdedes shot up from her bed breathing heavily and soaked with sweat. She looked to her left and saw Sam watching her intently with an expression she couldn't quite read.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Fine," she mumbled wiping her brow and pushing the strands of hair out of her face that had plastered themselves to her forehead.

"You were writhing around and moaning like crazy."

_***knock*knock*knock***_

"I'm fine," she repeated moving off her bed.

"You were touching yourself, moving your hands up and down your body squeezing your breasts, biting your lips, pulling your own hair, your back was arch-"

"Sam!" She yelled, embarrassed at her apparently extremely vivid dream. "I'm okay."

_***knock*knock*knock***_

"You should get the door," she said, finally acknowledging the banging that woke her from her sleep. Whoever was there had to be both patient as hell and persistent as fuck. She ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

"We know you guys are in there!" Santana screamed through the door.

"Open the door," Kurt said in a raised but still soft tone while knocking again lightly. "Sam, you can't have my sugar plum all to yourself for the whole trip."

Mercedes leaned against the bathroom door still attempting to stifle the rapid beating in her chest.

"Hey gorgeous," she heard Kurt say on the other side of the door. "We were going to the spa to get massages. You guys want to come along?"

A massage actually sounded good to Mercedes but if it wasn't Sam's hands touching her it simply wouldn't do the job of relieving the tension her body now harbored since Sam began mumbling about her body wash.

"No thanks," Sam said politely. "I think I'm going to try and finish my nap."

"Boo. You suck," Santana sang loudly. She rapped quickly against the bathroom door startling Mercedes. "You down, Cedes?"

"No. I'm going to uh, grab a shower I think. I'll meet you guys for lunch," she said through the door attempting to sound as normal as possible. Her voice didn't sound like her own. Her normally tempered tone was now shaky and breathless.

"Party poopers," Kurt said with a pout. "You guys can't stay in this room the whole time. You have to come out eventually. We better see you at lunch time," he said.

"We'll be there," Sam promised. The next sound Mercedes heard was the shuffling of feet and their cabin door closing with a gentle click. She pried herself from the bathroom door and went to the sink to clean herself up. She kept her focus on the golden tap and handles refusing to look at herself in the mirror. She knew what she would see. If her eyes met her own face she would be staring down the brown eyed sex monster that she knew was just itching to take over her body. Mercedes wouldn't let the siren have the satisfaction of forcing her to succumb to her weakness and do her unchaste bidding.

"Just fucking stop it, Mercedes," she hissed to the running cold water in the sink. "Sam doesn't want to do anything with you. And you don't want to do anything with him." She still couldn't look herself in the eye. She knew the last part of her statement wasn't true and her entire body hoped the first part was a lie as well.

When she felt almost composed she slowly exited the bathroom. The room was empty - nothing out of place except for the slightly damp and twisted sheets on her bed and the comic book she had fallen asleep with tossed on the floor.

"Maybe, I should take up knitting," she mused while remaking her bed. Once she finished she slipped on her shoes and decided that she would join Kurt and Santana for a massage. She knew it wouldn't ease the ache but it could at least take her mind off it for a little while.

"Couldn't hurt, right?" She said with a shrug exiting the cabin in search of her friends.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! I'm going to start on the next chapter tomorrow. I don't know exactly what is up next but I have a TON of ideas. If you have any questions/comments/ideas please feel free to contact me on here or on tumblr. Thanks for reading!**


	3. On Track

**Hello! I'll keep it short this time, it's 4 am and I should have carried by butt to bed long ago.**

**I own nothing. If I did, Sam and Mercedes would have their own spin-off. **

**Please excuse any mistakes I've missed and enjoy!**

* * *

"Fuuuuuuuck." Santana groaned into the massage table. "Kurt, you chose the wrong one. Her hands are fucking magical." The petite blonde-haired woman who was standing above Santana and firmly pressing her knuckles into the indisposed woman's back giggled and blushed at the compliment.

"No, I think I chose just fine," Kurt said as his eyes raked up and down the lean dark haired Asian man who was rubbing his hands with oil and walking in Kurt's direction.

Mercedes had made it to the spa just in time to butt into her friend's appointments. The two had been waiting for twenty minutes and when Mercedes got there Santana told the woman behind a small desk making appointments that there would be a third on her group and that she would _really_ appreciate it if that didn't prolong their wait. Santana flirted effortlessly with the woman and Mercedes found herself in awe of her friend's seduction skills. The woman literally melted under her Santana's heated and lustful gaze. She hung desperately onto every word that slowly crawled out of Santana's mouth. The woman was captivated and sat with her mouth open, her bottom lip trembling every time Santana took a breath. When Santana sauntered away from the woman with a smug smile on her face and a small slip of paper in her hand, she sat down between her friends nonchalantly saying, "We're next."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Mercedes said in a hushed tone as she and Kurt burst into stifled giggles.

"Sure," Santana said with a grin, "but it'll cost you."

"Please woman, I'd pay anything to have that kind of effect on somebody," Mercedes admitted while thinking about the only person she had any intention of seducing.

"I can teach you a thing or two," Santana shrugged.

"Well, if you're offering to teach, you can sign me up too," Kurt said wistfully. "As irresistible as I already am, I'll be beating the boys off with a stick with a little of _your_ magic, Miss Lopez. I am wondering though, how could you even tell she was gay?"

"I don't know if she is or not," Santana said casting a lecherous smile in the woman's direction, "but I know I have her thinking about it now if she hasn't before. Sexuality doesn't have to be stagnant and that's all it takes really - gay, straight, bi, whatever, it doesn't really matter - just put the idea into their head and you're halfway there."

Soon, the still hypnotized woman behind the desk was calling for the three of them and leading them into a darkened room with two massage tables and a large massage chair with a slowly filling basin of water attached to it. There were candles lit and the faintest instrumental music could be heard coming from two small speakers placed on opposite walls.

The friends surveyed the room while the woman explained what they should do. She gave each of them a robe, gestured to a small changing room to the left of the door they entered by, and walked out telling them their masseuses would be with then momentarily. They quickly decided what each of them wanted before disrobing and wrapping themselves in the thick white robes provided to them.

Kurt and Santana opted for the full body massages while Mercedes decided she would try the extremity massage and vibrating comfort of the massage chair.

She leaned her head back and attempted to relax and drown out the muffled 'oohs' and 'aaaahs' coming from her friends. She was soon startled out of her own little vibrating world when she felt someone gently picking up her foot from its wet resting place in the water basin and placing it into his or her lap. She opened her eyes to see a bespectacled brown-haired man diligently toweling off her foot. She cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, beautiful. I'm sorry if I startled you but I saw you sitting here just being all breath-taking and whatnot, and after thanking God I just knew I couldn't go another moment without loving you down _right_ - with my hands that is," he said looking up at her. He licked his lips and looked her up and down before continuing, "If you want me to touch you with anything else, it will have to wait until my shift is over but I will be happy to oblige." Kurt and Santana both snickered at the man's confession and as humorous as Mercedes thought he was, she still could only smile after hearing the sincerity in his voice and seeing it reflected in his eyes. "You can just relax," he continued, "Artie is going to take good care of you." He was wearing the same all white uniform as the people massaging Kurt and Santana so Mercedes relaxed a little but she couldn't help being slightly on edge at the amount of charm being thrown her way.

The massages weren't quite long enough for Mercedes' liking (if it was up to her she'd spend her entire Train-cation being massaged and sweet-talked by Artie) and too soon she found herself practically being pulled from Artie's capable hands. The threesome had gotten too relaxed during their massages and managed to miss lunch. Sam was nowhere to be found and after a phone call, they all decided they would meet up for dinner instead. They grabbed snacks from a small convenience store and decided to try their hands at jewelry making. Mercedes had genuinely started to enjoy herself and actually had to be drug to the dining car where she now sat with Kurt and Santana as the three of them poured over the dinner menu.

She had somehow managed to momentarily forget about the early morning events. The throbbing between her legs had even subsided but as if on cue, like he had some sort of sick sixth sense that told him when her pussy wasn't wet, Sam came walking into the dining car and sat down at the seat across from her.

"How nice of you to join us trout-pout," Santana said not looking up from her menu as she spoke.

"Hello to you too, Satan," Sam said cheerfully. "Kurt. Mercedes," he said with a nod and smile in each of their direction. There was something different in his voice, Mercedes noticed, when he said her name. He drawled it out slowly, his voice deepening with each syllable. Her thighs clenched at the sound of his voice and she had to look away when she felt the heat crawling slowly up her cheeks. She wondered if anyone else had heard it the way she had but just decided to brush it off when no one else seemed to pay his altered tone any attention.

An annoyingly perky server showed up to take their order and openly flirt with Sam. She reached over Santana to point out things for him on his menu and practically lay down on the table to serve him his ice water and flash her cleavage. Sam didn't seem to pay the woman much attention and seemed more concerned with how they would be preparing the two grilled cheese sandwiches he ordered but the woman was obviously having an effect on his table mates.

"Enough of this," Santana barked completely fed up with the woman's actions. Santana shooed the server from in front of her and began waving her finger in front of the woman's face. "You're not about to sit here and flirt with my best friend's husband like that. Now trot on back to the kitchen and try not to fall into anyone's lap on your way back."

"I don't see any ring," the girl said curtly, not backing down. "If he doesn't like it he can tell me to stop himself."

_She gon learn today,_ Mercedes sighed internally, shaking her head. She was not in the mood for one of Santana's scenes and was surprised when Santana grinned slyly in her direction before speaking again. Mercedes had seen that grin too many times before to be unconcerned. She braced herself for whatever stunt Santana was about to pull.

"Mercedes," she said slowly. "Why don't you tell this _nice_ young lady why you and Sammy aren't wearing your wedding rings?"

Mercedes choked. She didn't have a thing in her mouth but she choked none the less trying desperately to dislodge the air that had suddenly become stuck in her throat. Kurt tapped her back gently and she tried her best to ignore the amused look on his face. Everyone stared at her and she could only look to Sam for help.

"Uh...well," he said toying with the straw in his drink. "You see, my wife and I," he said gesturing toward Mercedes who only looked at him quizzically then worriedly when she noticed the smirk creep across his face to match the one Santana was already wearing.

_Shit_, she thought. For whatever reason her friends thoroughly enjoyed making her squirm and they had obviously found an excellent opportunity to make her hide her face in shame.

"My wife and I," Sam began, "we don't like to be totally traditional about things." Mercedes could practically see the wheels turning inside of his head as he formulated the rest of his story. "So we got rings, we just didn't get rings that anyone can see." _Here it comes_. "On our wedding night," he continued, not taking his eyes off Mercedes as he spoke, "my lovely bride here presented me with the most beautiful cock ring you could imagine. I don't wear it all the time, of course. Just on _very very_ special occasions," he picked up Mercedes' hand and brought it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She followed their hands up to his lips and met his eyes. There it was. That look she saw in her dreams. His eyes dark and boring into her he said, "Right, babe?" He winked at her and the floodgates opened. She was putty in his hands just as she imagined she would be.

"Umuhmmmuhuba." Where were her words when she needed them? Though she was sure Sam had done enough talking for the both of them, she wanted to say something to soothe the appalled waitress. To her disappointment, all she could do was sit there babbling like a fool as the formerly perky woman walked off in a huff. As soon as she was out of earshot, the entire table, except for Mercedes, erupted into a fit of laughter. Santana high-fived Sam and Kurt had to bring his napkin to his face in an attempt to regain his composure and cover his deeply reddened cheeks.

"When she comes back you can tell her what kind of ring you got Mercy, because I am _dying_ to know," Kurt said at the tail end of his giggle-fit.

Mercedes still hadn't so much as smirked at her friend's shenanigans. She just shook her head at their inappropriate behavior.

"Come on Cedes," Sam said, his hand still gripping hers. "You have to admit it was a little funny." He stroked her hand with his thumb and flashed a crooked smile. She felt herself softening, her body betrayed her as usual and she succumbed to his gentle touch.

"I guess it could have been worse," she said allowing her lips to be tugged into a small smile.

"So, will you play along and be my wife?" Sam asked hopefully. She began to shake her head no but he pursed his lips into a pout. "If you can't handle it -" he began.

"Excuse me? You must have forgotten who you're talking to. Mercedes Jones can handle _anything._" She eyed Sam up and down cockily, letting him know she did not intend to be scared out of a challenge.

"Well, can you handle being Mrs. Samuel Evans?"

"Fine, but I'm not just taking your last name. I'm kind of attached to Jones," she said somewhat excited to play along.

"Fine, you'll hyphenate. Mercedes _Jones-Evans._" he tested the name out, seriously considering the fit of it. "I like the sound of that."

"Fine," she said raising an eyebrow at him. Mercedes had to admit that she didn't consider herself a good actress, but she never backed down from a dare and if Sam wanted to play like they were hitched for the next five days, she'd play along so well he'd be down on one knee begging for the real thing before the train came to a final stop.

Throughout the rest of their dinner, Sam and Mercedes flirted with one another heavily. They fed each other as sensually as possible while Kurt and Santana giggled and beckoned the waitress to the table frequently and urged Sam and Mercedes to lay their affections on extra thick when she stomped in their direction. Sam tore pieces of his sandwich and placed them into Mercedes' mouth. She caught his fingers between her lips a time or two and sucked on them playfully. Mercedes spooned portions of her soup into Sam's mouth cooling it first before every spoonful.

"Can I get you all any dessert?" The waitress asked. She stood with her arms folded and her right foot tapping vigorously.

"You want to share some pie, Kurt?" Santana asked clapping her hands together excitedly.

"As long as it's apple, and can we get a little ice cream on top? Just a dollop, dear," Kurt said turning to the waitress.

"Sure. Do you two want anything?" She said rolling her eyes at the couple blowing kisses to one another across the table.

"How about some pie, babe?" Sam asked.

Suddenly Mercedes found Santana's advice at the forefront of her thoughts. _Just get him thinking about it and you're halfway there, _she remembered. "Actually," she said leaning over the table to give Sam a peek down her top, "there's some _pie_ waiting for you when we get back to our room." Sam bit his bottom lip and let out a small groan. "How about some cheesecake?"

"You heard the woman," Sam said barely acknowledging the waitress. All of his attention was fixed on Mercedes and for once, she didn't seem to falter under his deep gaze. The waitress stalked off again and soon returned with their respective desserts.

Before Mercedes could reach for the slice of cheesecake placed between her and Sam, he pulled the plate away from her, sliding it out of her grasp.

"If you want some of this, Mrs. _Jones-Evans,_ you're going to have to come over here and get it."

Mercedes watched as he forked a small piece of the desert and brought it slowly to his mouth.

"Soooooo gooooood," he moaned licking the fork clean.

_Two can play that game,_ Mercedes thought. With a smirk, she got up from her seat, walked around the table slowly and planted herself sideways on Sam's lap, making sure to grind her ass on him briefly as she got comfortable. She slipped the fork from his hand and took a small bite of cheesecake for herself before letting him have another taste. She got a bit on the side of his mouth so she raised her hand to his face to wipe it off. Sam quickly grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his. She tried her other hand but he grabbed that one too shaking his head at her.

"How am I supposed to get it off them?" She asked, straining under his grip. He shrugged and she figured out what he was doing.

_He's daring me, _she thought. _You are not slick, Sam Evans. I need to just jump off of your damn lap right now_ _before I jump on you right here in front of all these witnesses._

But her body didn't move. She was too settled on Sam's warm lap. Since her legs were refusing to move her from her current position, all she could do was take the dare. She licked her lips before sticking out her tongue and lapping the side of Sam's mouth leisurely. She kept her face close to his smiling against his cheek and waiting for his next move. She knew she was playing with fire but she was too far in now to try and pull out.

"Mercedes," Sam moaned before turning his head and capturing her lips with his to place a light but lingering kiss on her lips. She heard a loud gasp and she immediately jerked her head away from Sam's and looked back and forth between Kurt and Santana guiltily. She had pretty much forgotten her friends were there. Hell, for a moment, she had forgotten that anyone else in the world existed except for she and Sam.

"Mercedes Marie Jones!" Kurt yelped, Mercedes couldn't tell if he was excited or shocked. She also couldn't understand why it was her name being called since Sam was the one who went in for the kiss. She only licked his face. She had convinced herself that this action was almost innocent and ignored the moment Sam's legs twitched beneath her.

"Damn, Trouty, you couldn't resist those luscious lips could you? I ain't even mad at you." Santana was definitely proud. The kiss didn't seem to faze her as she quickly returned to her pie.

"I need a drink," Kurt said hastily. "Where is that waitress?"

"Oh don't act so surprised," Santana said looking to Kurt then Sam and Mercedes. "Lord knows these two have been faithfully eye fucking each other since college. It was just a matter of time."

"I think I've had enough to eat," Mercedes said rising from Sam's lap. She wasn't sure her legs were going to cooperate as she stood but she had to try. Sam obviously had no intention of moving from their current position so it was up to her. She quickly walked away from the table but could still hear her friends speaking.

"What?" Sam asked, as if he hadn't done a thing wrong, "What kind of man would I be if I married someone like Mercedes and didn't have my lips on her every chance I got?" That statement sent her over edge. She could feel her knees buckling beneath her. Her walk from the table began as a casual gait but soon turned into a sprint, as she desperately needed to return to her room and soothe her trembling body.

When she made it back to the room, she grabbed her pajamas and headed right for the bathroom again. This little room was slowly becoming her sanctuary, the only place where her urges couldn't get the best of her. She was hoping Sam wouldn't come back to the room right away and that she could masturbate, shower, and be halfway to dreamland by the time he returned to their room. She didn't want to talk about anything with him - at least nothing related to the lucid dream she'd had earlier, nothing related to Sam kissing her, and especially nothing related to the slight bulge she felt against her ass when she finally slipped off of Sam's lap.

She turned the shower on and stepped inside. Once she was settled under the water, she closed her eyes and began absentmindedly washing herself. Without a second thought, she was following trails of water down her body and in-between her legs. She caressed up and down her inner thighs lightly grazing her center. The grazes turned to purposeful touches as she remembered being in Sam's lap. His legs were strong beneath her and she could feel his firm chest press up against her when he breathed. The touches turned to strokes when she thought about the feel of his lips on hers. He was still holding her wrists when he kissed her and she knew that if he hadn't been, her fingers would have been quickly tangled in his hair pulling his face against her own begging for more. The strokes turned to determined rubs when she thought about the way he said her name. Something about the way he called her made her lose all self-control. She could still hear his drawl ringing in her ears...

"Mercedes?" Her eyes shot open at the actual sound of Sam's voice. She quickly removed her hands from her body and began rinsing herself.

"I'll be out in a minute," she yelled trying to finish as fast as possible. There was no use attempting to prolong the inevitable. They had to talk had to talk eventually and apparently Sam wanted to do so now.

"Don't rush," he said. His voice had gotten louder, clearer. She slid the shower door open a hair to see Sam leaning on the sink in front of the shower. She closed the door back immediately and backed into the corner of the shower.

"What are you doing in here?"

"You forgot to lock the door," he said plainly.

"Sam, get out!"

"I just wanted to say -"

"SAM!"

"I'm sorry, Cedes! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! I went too far and I'm sorry."

She sighed and slid the shower door open slightly again peeking her head out.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable, Sam. I just wasn't expecting it is all."

"I just thought after you know, earlier, when you were sleeping..." he scratched the back of his neck in search of his next words.

"You thought what? That I was possessed by some sex-crazed demon?"

"No, just when you were moaning," He paused and looked into her eyes, "you said my name."

Mercedes closed the shower door and Sam let out a small laugh before speaking again. "Cedes, it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed." He pressed his palm against the shower door. She could see his fingertips tapping slightly against the stained glass. "I was watching you and I should have woken you when I first heard you moaning but I didn't. I couldn't stop watching you. I don't think you even know what you do to me...like in general...but especially then. I thought you wanted me to kiss you, to touch you. I just assumed." Mercedes didn't say anything. Thinking he had said too much, Sam let out a heavy sigh and moved toward the door.

"Can you hand me a towel?" Mercedes asked sheepishly.

Sam picked up a towel from the rack and held it open in front of the shower door. He turned his head and closed his eyes as she stepped out of the shower and into the towel. Instead of taking it from his hands, she put her hands atop his and wrapped them and the towel around her back. He moved into her, his hands settling around her waist. She laid her head against his chest and let out a contented sigh.

"I never apologized for what happened earlier. I just freaked out when you started telling me about it."

"Nah, there's nothing to be sorry about. Trust me; there are stranger ways to tell someone that you want them."

A comfortable silence settled between the two. They stood in each other's arms for a few minutes enjoying the closeness.

"I'm really wet," Mercedes whispered against his chest.

"I would hope so," Sam said pressing his hips into her. She could feel the unmistakable bulge rubbing against her towel. She looked up at him somewhat surprised and embarrassed that she was able to have that kind of effect on him. His eyes fell slightly and he studied her face for a moment before he spoke again. "Do you want to?" He asked.

"Sam, I had a sex dream about you. I let you tell some total stranger I gave you a cock ring. I sucked grilled cheese crumbs off your fingers like it was last meal I was ever going to get. I sat on your lap and fed you cheesecake. I licked your face. You kissed me," she paused taking a deep breath. "Now I'm standing here almost naked in front of you with your dick pressed against my waist, and I'm still standing here in spite of that wet joke you just made. So what do you think?"

"Well," he said furrowing his brow, "to me, it sounds like you've done a lot. I think I need to catch up." He bent down slightly and picked her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around him as he carried them to his bed.

He sat down on the bed with her now straddling him and unceremoniously removed the towel from her body letting it fall to the floor. He pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. She immediately accepted his tongue into her mouth sucking on it and nipping his lips with her teeth. She was anxious for his mouth to become acquainted with the rest of her body. She pulled her mouth away from his and kissed a trail from his lips to his cheeks to his jaw and down his neck. He took the hint and went to work on her breasts pushing them together and licking and sucking her nipples. Her back arched up to him pushing her chest nearer to him. She tangled her fingers back into his hair and ground her hips deeply onto his lap.

_I need it,_ she thought. Her mind was less than clear but she knew that she needed to feel him inside of her. The intense heat between her legs was quickly becoming unbearable. She yanked his head away from her chest and pushed him onto his back. She leaned over and kissed him gently before pulling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor.

She stood up, unbuttoned, and unzipped his jeans. She watched him licking his lips and not moving his eyes from her fingers as she trailed them up and down his chest momentarily before making one final swipe down his body pulling off his jeans.

"You've been holding out on me, Samuel," she said focused on the erect cock that was peeking out of his boxers.

"Come here," he said. It was more of a demand than a request. Before she could comply, Sam was pulling her back down on top of him and flipping the two of them over. He gave her lips a quick peck then he licked two of his fingers and pressed them inside of her. "Are my hands still cold?" He asked pumping her deeply curling his fingers to press against her spot.

"N-no. They're good," she moaned pressing her nails into his biceps. She could already feel the ball of pressure building in her stomach ready to unfurl.

"Fuck me, Samuel," she demanded while still riding his fingers, her hips bucking signaling her impending release.

"You got it, Mercedes," he said with a large grin. He removed his fingers from her soaked middle and stuck them into her mouth stifling any forthcoming objections about her now vacant cunt. She sucked his fingers happily, enjoying her own taste. When they were almost clean he replaced his fingers with his lips licking her lips then shoving his tongue into her mouth needing to taste her juices. "Fuck dinner," he said breathlessly, "just give me that pussy. I'll never go hungry again." She laughed and kissed his lips again. "You want this dick?" He asked temporarily parting his lips from hers. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt his dick rubbing against her slit. She didn't even notice his boxers were already off and he was positioned to slide right into her.

"Condom," she moaned.

"Fuck," he murmured, prying his body from hers and sitting up on his knees. "I don't have any." He said slamming a fist into his thigh. "Do you have any?"

"Nope," she said, her disappointment palpable. "I wasn't exactly planning for anything like this to happen."

"Me neither," he said softly. "What do we do now?"

She sat up and thought for a moment then said, "We don't have to stop _totally_." Her eyes gazed up and down his body yearning to taste every fragment of him. Her orgasm was well within her reach and there was no way in hell she was going to sleep tonight without achieving it.

"You have to be real specific me with, Mercedes. Tell me what you want," her body twinged at the all too familiar request. Even if she wasn't able to get on Sam the way she wanted too, she still had every intention of getting off.

"Well, we can do everything short of actually fucking each other. I don't need a condom to give you a blowjob..." Her voice trailed off as she eyed his cock. Before she could continue, he crawled up her body placing himself directly in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak but was met with the head of her new friend being settled between her lips.

_Nice to finally meet you_, she thought as she accepted him into her mouth and began her slow assault.

* * *

**Thanks to all you who have been reading, favoriting, reviewing, etc. All of the love makes my heart swell and encourages these little fingers of mine to keep on pecking out chapters. **

**The next one should be along in a few days, I'm tempted to start on it right now. I'm very excited about where I want to take this :)**


	4. Miles To Go Before You Sleep

**Hello my beautiful readers! I just want to start out by saying how awesome you all are for sticking with me through the first fanfiction story I've written in years. I do appreciate all that you do with the favorting, and the reviewing, and the alerting, and the jello pudding. o.O**

**I will point out that I still own nothing and will never have enough money to do so. **

**Anyway, we get inside of Sam's head a little bit in this chapter. Also, I was asked to pick up where I left off in the last chapter so I did, sorta. I'll stop talking so you can read. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mercedes had barely noticed the decor of the cabin she shared with Sam. The walls were a light wood paneling, smooth to the touch and decorated sparsely. There were ivory colored wall sconces above each of their beds that provided more than enough light for the small space. Their sleeping spaces were carved perfectly into the wall and adorned with rich red floral bedspreads, soft cream sheets, and a thick white pillow for each of them. Carmel colored carpeting covered the small floor area. The room was finished out with small wooden bedside tables for each of them that held small desk lamps. The room's most prominent feature was a large window that spanned most of the area of the wall opposite the door and was draped with curtains to match their bedspreads.

This was the first time Mercedes really took notice of the window. During the day, everything they passed looked similar, illuminated with the same dull light of the afternoon sun. Now, as they sped by, trees and sparse flashes of light flickered by unpredictably in the night. The sky seemed to be the only area that was almost constant. The heavens drifted by lazily in comparison to the speed of the Earth in front of her. Save for the stars, everything in front of her was quickly fleeting and for a moment, she was even fearful that the feeling of bliss that blanked her entire being would also leave her. She took focus on the brightest star she could find before snapping her eyes shut, reaffirming her grip on the blond head of hair between her thighs, and allowing herself to indulge in, then surrender to, the ripples of pleasure billowing in her abdomen.

When the quake of her body stopped, she opened her eyes again to see the star was gone, replaced with wispy white clouds and the flashes of flickering lights. She looked down to see a pair of pleased green eyes staring up at her. She could still feel Sam's breath on her center, his thick tongue still lapping her languidly. His fingers danced softly between her thighs tracing arbitrary patterns against her folds. She moved herself back down his body and stopped when she felt his rigid manhood tapping against her ass. He was hard again. She had thought him to be completely spent after period of repeatedly tapping her tonsils with his dick had caused him to cum abruptly in her throat. He beamed up at her. His cheeks were red and wet and glistening. She bent over and began to lick her essence off of his face. Her licks transformed into rough kisses between the two of them. Their mouths collided abruptly in a chaotic mixture of darting tongues and gnawing teeth. After realizing that neither of them could get the upper hand, they separated for air. He rubbed his hands up and down her body, massaging her breasts and rolling the nipples between his fingers. Mercedes reached behind herself and took a hold of his cock. She began to stroke while sliding it lazily across her backside.

"So what else do you want me to do with your little friend?" She asked dragging her thumb across his wet tip.

"First, I want you to stop calling him "little" because we both know that's just inaccurate," Mercedes giggled and gave him a determined squeeze. "Uhhh. Second, you can do whatever you want to him. He likes you."

"I like him too," Mercedes murmured, while rolling off of Sam and onto the bed. She promptly picked up his cock again and resumed stroking it hurriedly. She leaned over to Sam and began placing gentle bites, licks, and kisses along the side of his face. He moaned deeply at her touch thrusting his hips into her grip.

"You gonna come for me?" She asked, her lips against his ear. His response was a grunt and a vigorous nod. "Come for me, baby," she insisted. She gripped his shaft tighter and slowed her pace as his body began to thrust arhythmically beside her. She pumped him until she saw the last bits of cum spurt from his dick and onto her hand. She brought her fingers to her lips and licked them spotless before placing her lips on his for a kiss he barely had the energy to return. She laid her head on his chest and ghosted her fingers across his body. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her hair and whispering praises against her forehead as they both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Sam and Mercedes found themselves bathing together in the cramped shower where they had to spend more time switching positions and attempting not to get each other too excited than they did actually cleaning their bodies. After their shower, Sam brushed his teeth absentmindedly as he watched Mercedes, wrapped in nothing but her towel, rub lotion on her entire body.

"What kind of lotion is that?" He asked with his toothbrush dangling from his mouth. He had stopped brushing at this point and unabashedly took the time to appreciate the view Mercedes was giving him as she rubbed the lotion into her legs.

"See for yourself," she said, standing to look at him with a knowing smile on her face. She thrust the bottle of lotion into his chest and walked out of the bathroom. Sam finished brushing his teeth and rushed out after her. She was picking out clothes to wear and he still could find nothing better to do but watch her.

"Can I do something for you?" She asked laying out a pair of tan shorts on her bed.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Okay. Then you should probably get dressed and stop staring at me like you're about to devour me whole."

"Like I did last night?" She laughed and reached out to smack him lightly on his arm. He grabbed her hand, laced her fingers with his, and continued to stare.

"Sam," she pleaded feeling embarrassed under his sharp stare, "would you please get dressed already?"

He ignored her question and let a mischievous grin show on his face. "When we get to Chicago," he began, "first thing we're going to do is find a drug store or something. Second thing we're going to do is high-tail it back to this train. Third thing we're going to do - well, I'm going to do mostly - is fuck you until you've forgotten everything except for the feel of my dick inside of you."

"Promise?"

"I sure do. Besides, I know it's fucking killing you to not be able to get the full Sam Evans experience."

"Boy please, you're the one who's missing out. You better believe the Mercedes Jones experience is _mind blowing_. I'm not even sure you can handle it. But we still have a couple more hours until we get to Chicago, so I guess you have time to prepare. That's if you're able to wait that long."

"Please, the way you were all over me last night, Cedes, I'd be surprised if you could wait another hour."

"_I_ was all over _you_? You started it! I'm pretty sure I wasn't the one who walked in on you showering."

"Showering?" he said emphasizing the word with air quotes, "So that's what the kids are calling it these days? In my day, we called it touching yourself."

_How the hell did he know?_ she thought. She clenched her jaw and balled her fists in a fit of faux anger. "You're just mad you didn't get there soon enough to wash me and rub yourself against me," she said rubbing her hands up and down her body.

"Well, I'm pretty sure _I_ wasn't the one having sex dreams about _you_."

"I can't help what I dream out. Besides, I wasn't the one making a porno in the dining car," she said moving closer to him. "Oh, If you want some of this _Mrs. Jones-Evans_," Mercedes said dropping her voice a couple of octaves and doing her best imitation of Sam, "you're going to have to come over here and get it."

"Could you hand me a towel?" Sam said while batting his eyes and almost exactly matching Mercedes' tone from the previous night. "Let's not even pretend like you weren't the one coming on to me. You can't resist me. Admit it."

"Pretty cocky for the same guy who had to actually ask me if I wanted to fuck him last night."

"In my defense, you send a lot of mixed signals and you have a bad habit of running away from me," he said gripping her firmly by her waist and pulling her to him.

She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the smile at her lips. He knew her better than she thought he did. "That's just my way of trying to fight the animalistic lust I've been harboring for you," she said in a husky tone. "Oh Sammy, you make my lady loins quiver in the most unholiest of manners." She threw her head back and draped a hand over her face in a dramatic fashion.

"So is that how you want to play it?" he asked, hovering his face above hers. She nodded. "Fine. Well, guess what missy?"

"What?"

"You get none of this," he said taking a hand and running it down his body, "until we get to LA."

"Do you really think you can hold out that long?"

"Oh, I'm not worried. You, on the other hand, should be."

"You're going to regret this," she said removing herself from his grip.

"Why is that?"

"Because," she said dropping her towel and sauntering across the room to bend over and retrieve her underwear from her drawer, "I don't play fair, Sam. I play to win." She looked over her shoulder just in time to see him giving his dick a quick stroke through his towel. "Yep, I suggest you get reacquainted with that hand because it's going to be the only friend little Sammy has for a while. Unless you want to admit that you're wrong and that I'm the one who's irresistible."

"Never," Sam said tightening the towel around his waist and shuffling into the bathroom.

_Sam Evans_, Mercedes thought, _you have no idea who you're messing with_. She finished dressing, pairing her shorts with a yellow paisley tank top, jean jacket, and bronze flats. She pulled out her phone and placed a call to Santana while she waited for Sam to come out of the bathroom so she could style her hair. Santana didn't pick up and Mercedes ended the call before her voice-mail came up. She tried Kurt's phone next and got the same response.

"Well don't you look adorable today?" Sam said, exiting the bathroom. He was fully dressed in a pair of light, well-worn denim jeans, a white tank top, and snug green cardigan with the sleeves pushed up.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," she said licking her lips and looking him up and down in a predatory manner. She grabbed her hair stuff and walked into the bathroom making sure to slide her body against his. When they both finished dressing, the two decided they would part ways and explore the train some more, before they got to Chicago.

Mercedes' first stop was Kurt and Santana's room. She walked down to Cabin 22 and knocked on the door lightly. No one came to the door immediately, all she could hear was the sound of what sounded like lips smacking together. She knocked again, harder this time, and waited. She wasn't going away without seeing at least one of her friend's faces.

"Coming," she heard from the other side of the door. She then heard giggling that was shushed and ceased as soon as the doorknob turned.

"Oh, hey Cedes," Santana said, brightly. She was still in her pajamas, a red tank top and matching polka-dotted shorts. Her lips were reddened and swollen and her long, dark hair was half-swept into a loose ponytail.

"Hey Tana, what are you doing?" Mercedes peered around Santana to lock eyes with the blonde masseuse that had seemed all too eager to give her friend a proper rub down the day before. Mercedes gave the woman a wave and a smile.

"I'm Brittany!" the woman said, waving eagerly at Mercedes. Mercedes had already remembered her. In addition to her masseuse, Artie, and Kurt's masseuse, Mike, Mercedes couldn't forget the seemingly aloof woman who rambled on about her cat, Duke Ellington, or something of that nature, for the duration of their session.

"Nice to see you again," Mercedes said before returning her focus to her best friend whose tan cheeks were now reddening. "Why didn't you answer your phone when I called?"

"Sorry," she said giving Brittany a quick glance, "I was a little busy." Mercedes raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at her friend before nodding and giving her an approving smile.

"I just wanted to see what you guys were up to, is all. Don't let me interrupt. I'll be on my way if you can point me in Kurt's direction."

"Oh, he's playing bingo. He said something about the prizes being really cute. If you're going his way, could you take him his phone? I was supposed to drop it off but I got a little...preoccupied." She walked back into the room, grabbed Kurt's phone from his bed, and tossed it to Mercedes.

"Okay, I guess I'll go join him then. Will you be, uh, finished by the time we get to Chicago?"

Santana smiled and took another look at Brittany before speaking. "We'll see."

"Okay, have fun," Mercedes said giving Santana's arm a gentle squeeze and walking off to find Kurt.

When she made it to one of the recreational cars she found several people hunched over bingo cards and listening intently to a dark haired young man calling out numbers and walking around the room looking over people's shoulders. She scanned the room until she found Kurt who had several cards spread out in front of him and a distracted Sam to the left of him who was too busy playing on his cell phone to notice her walk in. Mercedes made her way over and sat between the two of them but not before covertly sliding her hand around Sam's ear and giving the lobe a gentle tug. She startled him, his face reddened immediately as she sat down with a smug grin on her face.

She kissed Kurt hello then watched his expression change from focused to elated as B9 was called. He threw one of his cards in the air and waved it wildly singing out "Bingo" until the caller walked over to him. The man leaned closely over Kurt's shoulders as he checked the numbers on his card. After confirming Kurt's win, he gave his back a kind pat then took Kurt's hand and led him to the small display of prizes. Kurt picked out a small flashlight key-chain and returned to his table.

Mercedes stared between Kurt and the Bingo host who exchanged sweet smiles as Kurt walked back to his seat.

"So, the _prizes_ are really cute, huh?" Mercedes asked, nudging Kurt playfully.

"Yes," he said turning to look at the host again whose eyes were still fixed on Kurt, "the _prizes_ are adorable."

"I don't see what's so special about them," Sam said picking up the coffee mug Kurt won earlier and examining it. "They're just trinkets."

"Not talking about _those_ prizes," Mercedes said, gently removing the mug from Sam's grasp. "We're talking about that prize." She pointed toward the host who had went back to calling numbers and Sam let out an understanding "Oh."

"His name is Blaine," Kurt added. "He's an actor normally but he needed some quick cash so he took this little gig until something else comes up."

"You found out all of that just sitting here?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, I got here a little early, so we made small talk before he started. Small talk that turned into us possibly spending a little time together outside of this car," Kurt said proudly.

"Good for you, sweetie," Mercedes cooed taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tightly.

"Now we just have to get you two hooked up." Kurt said pointing to his two friends. "I'm guessing you already know about Tana and Brittany since you brought my phone down here. So there's just you and Sammy left to make new friends."

"Who is Brittany," Sam asked. Mercedes was grateful for the change of subject. She and Sam had not had a conversation about just what they were or when they were going to tell their friends what they had done.

"She's a masseuse we met yesterday who had the immediate hots for our Latina friend," Kurt said with a shake of his shoulders. "She's a dancer. Maybe we'll find a singer for you, Cedes, and we'll put them all in a group or something."

"I sing..." Sam said quietly. Luckily, Kurt missed the comment, and Mercedes was able to give Sam a quick pinch before he could say anything else. She had to admit she was a bit turned on by his jealously. She also had to admit that she was proud of her own ability to get Sam so open after just one night together.

After a few more flirty glances and a few more trinkets added to Kurt's already impressive pile, there was an announcement informing everyone that the train would be stopping in half an hour.

Everyone returned to their rooms to grab the things they would need for their 8-hour stop including cash, cameras, and comfortable shoes. Santana was actually ready to join the group and they all exited the train with Brittany and Blaine in tow.

"We're going shopping," Kurt announced as he walked to the edge of the sidewalk to hail a cab.

The group had just left the train station and before they could figure out what they would do first in The Windy City Kurt had already decided what they would be doing.

"Do we have to shop everywhere we go?" Santana asked folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"I'm not dignifying that question with a response because you already know the answer." A yellow mini-van pulled up to the curb and Kurt corralled each of his friends into the cab: Sam and Mercedes into the back row, Blaine, Brittany, and Santana in the middle row. He hopped in the front seat and directed the driver to their destination. The group found out that Kurt had already planned a day of sightseeing, shopping, and a little eating.

Kurt had done his research, and with the help of their eager cab driver he pointed out landmarks and interesting sights they passed. Everyone focused their attention out of the windows taking in the city around them. Mercedes pressed her face close to the window to get a view of the Sears tower as it passed them by. She felt a hand sneak around her waist and pull her back. She looked up at Sam, his eyes already trained on her, he leaned down and nuzzled his nose against hers, an innocent enough gesture that covered her body in goose bumps. His next gesture wasn't so innocent.

Sam moved his hand from Mercedes' waist and slid it under her jacket. A quiet gasp escaped her mouth as he began fondling her breast. He slid his thumb underneath it first, then traced around it with his finger in a small spiral before landing on her nipple. Any one of their friends sitting directly in front of them could turn around and Mercedes was sure their eyes would automatically travel to the moving mound on her chest.

"Sam!" Mercedes hissed pawing at his hand in a failed attempt to remove it from her person.

"Something wrong?" He asked. He raised his eyebrows in an attempt to show concern but was quickly given away by the grin creeping across his face. His hand still firmly cupped around her breast, he gave her nipple a firm small pinch that made her shudder. A quiet moan escaped her mouth and she quickly clapped her hand across her face to stifle any further sound. Blaine turned around and eyed the two of them briefly before turning his attention back to the front window where Kurt was sure he saw Kanye West crossing the street. Sam used the distraction as an opportunity to slide over to Mercedes' other breast and repeat his previous actions.

Another pinch sent another chill through Mercedes' body. She crossed her legs and gripped Sam's thigh in an attempt to somehow channel the feelings from her body to his.

Sam winced at the feeling of her hand in his lap.

_If he wants to play,_ Mercedes thought, _we'll play. _She began sliding her hand up Sam's thigh, never loosening her grip, until she came into contact with his semi-erect cock. She rubbed her hand over his jeans and he tightened his grip on her chest. His breath caught and a low grunt escaped his throat when she swiftly swiped her tongue across his ear lobe. She had used that same action to wake him up earlier that morning and it still had the same effect. Before he could act on his instinct to push her down on the chair and take her right then and there the cab stopped and their friends began exiting the vehicle.

Mercedes patted his lap where a now very visible tent had formed in Sam's jeans. She started to snicker but ignored his pleading eyes as Blaine lifted his seat and offered her a hand out of the car. Sam had to pry his eyes from her ass to quickly adjust himself in his pants then hop out of the car as well.

The group spent the day in and out of street side shops buying clothing, shoes, and trinkets. Sam tried to distance himself from Mercedes but every time he found himself somewhat alone and focusing on dead kittens to try and cure his below the belt affliction Mercedes would pop up in some way. He would hear her laugh from the dressing room next-door, smell her perfume as she hovered nearby, or feel her body deliberately pressed against his as she strolled past him. Every single thing made his entire being quiver and he wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms, her body flush with his, and lock her there for the rest of eternity.

The worst part was when they finally sat down to a quick dinner before heading back to the train station. Mercedes ordered a sundae to share with Santana. The first thing she did was pluck the cherry off the top of the dessert and set it aside. She swiped a finger through the heaping helping of whipped cream and sucked in slowly, releasing her finger with a pop. She watched Sam the whole time, waiting for him to crack. They had stopped in a drug store long ago when Blaine wanted to get some more hair gel, so the boxes of condoms they managed to discreetly purchase were well within reach. All either one of them had to do was reach down under the table. The competition would be off and they could be back to the train, locked back in their cabin, and fucking each other senseless in half an hour. Sam gripped the table willing himself to not find her actions stimulating. He looked in every direction he could, focusing on anything he could, anything but Mercedes. He had to leave the table when the bill came and while everyone fussed over who would pay Mercedes grabbed the cherry she had set aside. She slid the stem into her mouth. Sam watched her breathlessly, his mouth wide open, and when the stem came back out it was in a knot.

"Here! Here!" Sam yelled, shooting up out of his seat, pulling his wallet out and throwing his credit card on the table. "I'll take care of it. Let's just go." He hurriedly grabbed his bags. "Somebody sign for that, I'm going to go get us a cab." He rushed toward the door holding his breath. He couldn't breathe until he was outside again. He doubled over and gave himself a quick pep talk. "Shit, Evans, get it together. You're fine, you're fucking fine." In his head, Sam knew he wasn't fine. He knew he wouldn't be fine until he was stuffed deep inside Mercedes Jones.

The whispers of strangers passing by were enough to bring him back to reality. He righted himself, took a deep breath and attempted to hail a cab. He got the attention of another van just as his friends came out of the restaurant. Kurt hopped in the front seat again and instead of climbing into the back after Mercedes, Sam insisted that ladies should go first and offered Santana his seat. He couldn't listen to anything anyone said during the ride. The only sound Sam heard was the ringing of Mercedes giggles in his ear as she and Santana gabbed in the back seat. He tried counting backwards from 100 but had to stop and cringe at 69. His thoughts immediately shifted to having Mercedes in the position, her ass in the air teasing him, begging him to bury his face between her thighs. He remembered the feel of her thick lips on his cock, sucking on the head swirling her tongue around thoroughly tasting every part of him. Soon, the cab was stopping and before he could stop himself, Sam bolted from the car and sprinted toward the awaiting train leaving all his friends behind. Soon, he was pressed with his back against the door of cabin 26 sweating and breathing heavily.

When he caught his breath, he dropped his bags on the floor and threw himself backwards on his bed. He grimaced at the hill in his pants feeling too frustrated to even rub one out. He snatched his pillow from beneath his head and screamed into in until his throat began to hurt. The action did little for his erection, but it did calm him down enough to clean up his bags and find room for his purchases.

When Mercedes came back to the cabin after another brief round of Bingo with Kurt and Blaine, who she was quickly becoming fond of, it was pitch dark and she could hear Sam breathing deeply, most likely asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she used the bit of light the window provided to slide her bags under her bed and slip out of her clothes and into her pajamas. Instead of the patterned short set she packed for the trip, she opted for the black lace nightgown she had purchased earlier. She heard a snort from Sam and quickly looked over at him. He had turned over onto his back, his covers slipping off of his bed and revealing his bare body. His dick stood straight up greeting her.

"Poor baby," Mercedes purred. She moved over and ran her fingers up his thigh and lightly grazed them over his cock. He jumped at her touch and she bit her lip anxious to taste him again.

"No, Mercedes, he's going to cave. Just hold out a little longer," she whispered to herself. She grabbed his blanket from the ground and covered him up again. She climbed into her bed but couldn't lay down. She sat with her back against the wall, her knees drew into her as she focused on the peak in his sheets. "How can he sleep like that?" She questioned aloud. She couldn't sleep with the pounding in her panties that was reverberating through her entire body. She couldn't even force her head against the pillow to try and sleep. Before she could decide not to, she had slithered a hand between her legs and pushed her panties to the side. She plunged one, then two fingers inside and began to fuck herself. She used her other hand to alternate between teasing her tits and her clit. She began to moan, lowly, then loudly as she neared her orgasm. One moan in particular was loud enough to stir Sam from his sleep. He sat up, turning on his bedside lamp. Mercedes made no attempt to cover herself and continued to swivel her hips against her fingers as Sam watched her.

"You want some help?" He asked reaching for his dick."

"Nope," she moaned breathily, shaking her head. "You get none of this." She brought her fingers from her pussy to her lips and sucked them hungrily.

"You're a dirty girl, Mercedes." He said sliding back on his own bed and sitting against the wall. He grabbed himself and began to stroke steadily.

"You like it don't you Samuel?" He nodded, watching her fingers slide in and out of her slick opening easily and imagined his own fingers there feeling her clenching around them as she was almost ready to come.

"Is my dirty girl going to come? I want you to come for your Samuel? I want you to come all over those pretty panties of yours. Come on baby," he urged feeling his own body tremble.

He watched as her free hand fell from her tits to the sheets gripping them tightly as her whole body shook in erratic waves. She screamed his name with the little breath she had causing him to cum slightly sooner than he expected. Her name on his lips, he released on his own chest collapsing against the wall.

When they both came down, Mercedes rose from her bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, slipping to the edge of his bed and topping her.

"To go clean up," she said waving her sticky fingers at him.

He grabbed the hand and took the fingers into his mouth. He sucked all of her juices off of them then gave her hand a gentle kiss. She gave him a push to the shoulder causing him to fall back onto his back. She crawled on top of him gave him a gentle kiss on his flaccid cock, then licked every drop of cum from his abs. She finished with a gentle kiss on his lips before rolling over and snuggling next to him passing and out in a matter of minutes.

He reached over and turned off his desk lamp wondering how he was going to survive the next couple of days.

* * *

**As always, feel free to review and contact me here or on tumblr. I love to hear what you all have to say!**

**The next chapter will probably be around this weekend. I'm not sure what's going to happen I'm waiting just like the rest of you to see if Sam and Mercedes are going to just fuck on this train already. I don't know. What do you guys think?**

**Also, I just finished watching Glee and he got her fucking balloons you guise. So many. Fucking balloons. I dare them to be more in love. **

**Sorry I have a potty mouth. Until next time.**


	5. Formally Yours

**I was hoping to post this chapter earlier in the weekend but I struggled with it a little bit. I have a lot of ideas for what I want Sam and Mercedes to do once they get together, but I had a little trouble finding my way to that point. **

**Anywho, thanks to everyone for reading and a special thanks to those of you who take the time to favorite, or alert, or review. You guys are the best and the feedback makes my heart swell. **

**Can't leave without saying that I don't own anything and I never will because owning things is for real adults and not ones who spend their Sundays watching cartoons. **

* * *

"So what happens when one of us...gives in?" Mercedes yelled from the bathroom of the cabin she shared with Sam.

"Well, we fuck," he said moving to stand in the doorway.

"Aside from that," she said as she leaned into the mirror to apply her mascara.

"Are you thinking about giving in, Mercy?" He stretched up to the top of the door leaning inward, the muscles in his upper body flexing in full view. Mercedes did her best not to look over at Sam. She gripped her tube of mascara tighter and combed the tiny brush through her eyelashes again with an unsteady hand.

"Not a chance. I just want to know that there's a prize waiting for me when you finally break down."

"Am I not enough of a prize?"

"You're plenty, Sammy, but I need something to rub in your face. That way, you can remember not to challenge me again."

"You are so fucking full of yourself, woman."

"You love it."

"Would you love to be full of me?"

The tube of mascara dropped from Mercedes' hand into the sink. The plastic clanging dully against the porcelain kept her from drifting off into thoughts of Sam being stuffed deep inside of her. She picked up her mascara and trained her eyes to the mirror.

_I don't even think the whole thing will fit, _she thought.

"Mercedes?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Look at me."

"I'm a little busy here."

"I'll wait." He began slowly whistling a tune as he rocked back and forth in the doorway. A quiet groan escaped Mercedes' throat as she closed her mascara, twisting the top slowly and steadily. When the tube was secure, she finally looked over at Sam who wore nothing but a mischievous grin.

"You should really put some clothes on," Mercedes said. She had to force herself to keep her eyes focused on his face and not let them drift down to his sculpted torso and dangling cock, thick, swinging and heavy-looking, as he body swung in the doorway.

"Why? It's nothing you haven't already seen."

"What did you want from me?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip and looking up toward the ceiling.

"You look beautiful today," he said as he closed the space between them. He pressed himself against her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek that made her shiver.

"I have to go see Kurt. He needs me to help him-with things," she said almost silently. There was still another hour before the group was going to meet for breakfast but Kurt invited Blaine and wanted to pick out the perfect outfit. She took a small step back from Sam and moved around him and out of the bathroom.

"What if _I _need you?" He was right on her heels as she grabbed her purse and turned to leave the cabin, effectively blocking her path.

"So do I win our little bet?"

"I didn't say I needed you for sex."

"The fact that you're not wearing any clothes doesn't help your argument."

"I'll get dressed. I just want to hang out with you today before we get to New Orleans. I've had to share you this entire trip and when I get you alone I can't seem to keep my hands off of you." He grinned and brought a hand up to her face stroking her cheek lovingly.

"Are you going to keep your hands off me today?" She leaned into his touch, momentarily forgetting that she could feel his cock pressed against her shorts. His sincere smile pushed down every single wall she could have attempted to build.

"I'll be good. Scouts honor." He raised three fingers in the air and put his other hand over his heart.

"Okay," Mercedes said, "just let me go help Kurt and I'll come right back. There was no use fighting it. She wanted to spend time with Sam regardless of whether or not they were sleeping together. She enjoyed his company and no matter what, they were friends first. "Can you manage to find some pants before I come back?"

"I can do that." She grabbed the hand he held over his heart and placed it in her own. She laced her fingers with his and tugged him down into a delicate kiss.

"Be back soon." She let go of Sam's hand and swiftly walked out making sure to open and close the door quickly so no one passing by would get an eyeful of a naked Sam.

She walked the short distance to Kurt and Santana's room and knocked on the door. Santana opened it and stepped aside to let Mercedes in.

"Good morning!" Santana squeaked, pulling Mercedes into a tight hug after she closed the door. Mercedes returned the hug but raised an eyebrow at her friend's unusually cheery disposition.

"Hey, Tana. How are you today?"

"Wonderful," she said blithely. She released Mercedes and sat down on her bed with a bounce. She patted the spot next to her and beckoned Mercedes to sit down. Mercedes obliged and sat next to Santana who looped her arm through Mercedes' and began bouncing up and down.

"Are you sure you're okay, honey?"

"I'm perfect, Cedes! I spent the night with Brittany last night. We stayed up talking the whole night. She's...she's..."

"Ah-mah-zing?" Mercedes finished, catching on why her friend was in an uncharacteristically good mood.

"Yeah, she's ah-mah-zing," Santana sighed dreamily then stared off into space. Mercedes waved her hand in front of Santana to bring her friend back to reality. "She's coming to breakfast!" Santana squealed suddenly as she began bouncing again.

"I can't wait! It will be fun to spend more time with everyone," Mercedes said breaking into a giggle. Santana's enthusiasm was contagious causing both girls to giggle and bounce up and down on the bed with an uncontained excitement. Mercedes was happy to see her friend in such a good mood but she couldn't understand why she was just as happy as Santana was.

_There must be something wrong with me, _Mercedes thought briefly, when she realized her giggle fit wasn't suppressible.

"Are you two okay?" Kurt asked exiting the bathroom and taking in the sight of the two girls vibrating and laughing furiously.

"We're great, Kurtiekins!" Santana explained jumping from the bed and grabbing Kurt's hands. She gave him a twirl before placing a sweet kiss on his reddened cheeks.

"Good to know. You two just seem awfully...ecstatic."

"Well," Santana said, "don't we have reason to be happy? I've got Brittany who is sweet and honest and kind and special and _ah-mah-zing," _Santana said with a nod to Mercedes. "Mercy is obviously getting dicked down properly by Trouty, and Kurt, you've got that hot little soon to be boy toy of yours who is smitten with you."

There it was again. The air stuck in Mercedes' throat. She was choking. She coughed vigorously, trying to dislodge the imaginary obstruction in her airways. She couldn't breathe properly until she felt Kurt giving her several firm taps on her back.

"Breathe, sugar plum, breathe," Kurt said as he ran his hand over her back.

"What did I say?" Santana asked.

"Dicked down by Sam?" Mercedes said, her voice cracking unexpectedly. She took a big breath of air before attempting to continue, "What...where... wh-" she huffed.

"You're not exactly the best at keeping things from us," Kurt said, rising from the bed and moving to the closet. "I mean we figured it out when you two were - Santana Lopez!" He suddenly gasped when he opened the door and a pile of shoes came tumbling out of the closet.

"I didn't have any place to put them, Kurt! We are out of room in that closet," Santana said quickly attempting to force the closet closed again. Kurt groaned in frustration before he and Santana began arguing about the room rules. Kurt reached into his bedside table and pulled out a laminated sheet of paper aptly titled, "Rules for Rooming with Kurt Hummel." He waved the sheet in Santana's face as they argued. Santana grabbed the document from his hand and tried to rip it in half.

Mercedes sat stunned, still glued to her seat by Santana and Kurt's words. She had stopped bouncing and giggling long ago and sat looking confused.

Kurt tackled Santana to his bed when she tried to shred the document with her teeth. He tried to wrestle it from her hands as she swung the sheet around wildly. Mercedes didn't worry about the scene before her. The three of them fought like cats and dogs at times but each fight always seemed to make their relationships stronger. After a quick physical altercation, they'd usually end up laughing before talking things out like rational adults.

Mercedes waited for the fight to finish. The battle was over when Santana rolled the two of them off the bed and onto the floor. Kurt took advantage of the unexpected fall and effectively pinned Santana to the carpet.

"I concede!" Santana screamed as she pressed her body completely to the ground and stopped struggling against Kurt's unrelenting grip.

"Good," Kurt said as he raised himself from the ground and straightened his pajamas. "I will help you put the shoes away _neatly_ after breakfast. Now help me decide on something to wear today." He offered a hand to Santana and pulled her to her feet. "So, I was thinking something red. I want to wear those suspenders I got from Macy's." He opened the closet again wincing briefly at the pile of shoes before sliding them aside with his foot. He began pulling out shirts and pants and lying them on his bed.

"Wait," Mercedes said, finally finding her voice again, as Kurt and Santana regarded the clothing on his bed. She stood and moved to stand between the two of them. She turned toward Santana first, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. "Dicked. Down. By. Trouty?" Mercedes asked slowly.

Santana crossed her arms, mirroring Mercedes' posture. "Yep. What? Did you think we wouldn't notice?" She stepped closer to her friend and spoke slowly, a smirk playing at her lips as she talked. "You think no one heard you moan in the back of that cab?"

"You thought no one noticed you sliding your body against Sam every time you walked by the poor man. I thought he was going to bite his damn bottom lip off," Kurt said moving so that he was standing in front of Mercedes with his arms crossed and a smile carved between his cheeks.

"I don't know what you two are talking about," Mercedes said narrowing her eyes at the both of them.

"Please," Santana said coolly, "the whipped cream, Cedes."

"And the cherry," Kurt added sublimely. "You are a temptress Miss Jones. Who knew? The way Sam jetted from the table. He couldn't take it anymore; you're going to give him a stroke."

"I hope you took care of him when you got back to the room," Santana said firmly.

"There was no "taking care of" to be done. If he has in your pants feelings, they're not my problem." Mercedes backed away from her friends but they followed until she fell against Santana's bed. Her friends loomed over her their smiles now turned to Cheshire cat like grins.

"Did he like all the lingerie you bought yesterday?" Kurt asked tapping the deep red bra strap exposed by her off the shoulder top. "I don't remember packing this for you."

"He -he -uh."

"You know, you're pretty transparent when you're turned on, Cedes," Santana said dropping down on the bed beside Mercedes. "We're not entirely sure what you and Sam have going on but we'd have to be idiots not to notice the way you two look at each other."

"Like you're practically _starving. _If you two are humping each other, it's obvious you're not doing it enough," Kurt said taking a seat on the other side of Mercedes.

"We haven't had sex," she said faintly.

"Why the hell not?" Santana shouted as she shot back up to her feet. "Mercedes Marie Jones, I swear, you better have ten good reasons as to why you're not fucking the life out of the man you've been secretly pining over since college."

"If it was such a secret then how did you two know?" She said staring between her friends.

"Well," Kurt began, "we just pick up on things about you. It's the same with any of us. Remember how you and I knew Santana wasn't going to go through with the engagement she had to that shitstain, Will?" Mercedes nodded, remembering the brillo-headed perv who was old enough to be any of their fathers. He'd coerced Santana into accepting his marriage proposal promising to make her a partner at his legal firm the moment she finished law school and passed her bar exam. After spending a harsh couple of hours being read like a newspaper by her two best friends, Santana called off the engagement and decided to take the noble route in life. She took a position as a law clerk with a small firm that she was well on track to becoming a lead attorney for. "And I'm sure you both remember that damn Sebastian who was trying to move me into his apartment after just one date." He said shaking his head as if trying to dislodge the memory.

"We can just tell, Mercedes. We always sort of hoped something would jump off with you and Sam and we've been waiting patiently for it to happen," Santana said as she sat back down.

"Too patiently for my taste," Kurt added. "Do you know how difficult you two make it for us to play Cupid?"

"Excuse me?" Mercedes asked still not firmly grounded in the conversation her friends insisted on having.

"How do you think you two got put in a room together?"

"You guys did that?"

"That wasn't totally cupid-related but Sam was so sad when you said you didn't want to come on the trip. We thought we'd do a little something extra for him. I may have _accidentally_ switched our rooms when I checked us in."

"Kurt! You could have told me."

"I knew you wouldn't go for it. You'd be too worried about your loins taking over your entire body and make up some bullshit excuse to not share a room with him."

"What else have you two done?"

"We may or may not have been the ones to _accidentally _send Sam pictures of Quinn and the guy she was cheating on him with," Santana admitted unapologetically. "Oh, and there was that time after Sam's birthday party, when we _accidentally _left without you and you had to stay the night with him. That day when we moved into our apartment and Kurt and I ran to the grocery store for six hours so it was just you and Sam unpacking. And do you remember when we went to that lake to watch the fireworks on Memorial Day and how Kurt and I veered off from the trail leaving you and Sam alone the whole night?"

"More recently," Kurt chimed in, "There was that whole thing with the waitress the other day."

"You guys planned that?"

"No. We didn't plan to make her flirt with Sam and the whole thing with the cock ring was all his doing. But I saw an opportunity and I took it. He could have just as easily been Kurt's husband or even mine but I figured, why not use the opportunity to give you two another nudge."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since college. When I introduced you guys junior year I felt...something...I don't know what it was but both of you were grinning like simpletons the entire time we talked," Kurt said shaking his head and laughing.

"You two still grin like that whenever you get together. Then, when you guys decided to go to senior formal together Kurt and I vowed to do everything in our power to get you two together short of locking both of you in a room and not letting you out until you decided to just go on a date already. Do you remember that night?"

_"Do you think these shoes are too much?" Mercedes asked eyeing the sparkly silver pumps she'd just slipped into._

_"They're flawless!" Kurt squeaked clapping his hands together. "Here, stand up let me see you." He pulled her up from where she sat seated on her bed and spun her around."_

_"You look absolutely stunning Ms. Jones."_

_Mercedes moved to the mirror nestled against the wall in her dorm room and looked herself over. She smoothed out the skirt of the knee-length one-shoulder black dress she wore. She raised her hands to her hips where the dress was cinched at the waist by a large sparkling band that matched her shoes. Her hair was curled carefully and swept back on one side and held in place by a shining silver barrette._

_"Shit, Jonesey. You look hot tonight, my love!" Santana said sauntering into the room. She was wearing a long dark blue dress with a split exposing most of her toned left leg. She paired her dress with similar sparkley shoes but with golden hue instead of a silver one._

_"And you look like sex on a stick, Miss Lopez," Mercedes said as Santana joined her in the mirror._

_"And how do I look?" Kurt asked bumping the two out of the mirror to straighten his charcoal grey suit and spin in his copper-colored sparkling dress shoes."_

_"Like a dream," Puck said as he entered the room. "I might just have to take you instead of Satan over here," he said winking at Kurt._

_"Rachel would be heartbroken if I showed up with someone else. I have to stand by my duty to escort the poor thing to the dance since she and Finn are on the outs again."_

_"As usual," Puck said rolling his eyes. "Are you all ready? Sam should be here any minute then we'll go get Rachel and head to the dance."_

_A knock on the door interrupted their primping and Mercedes rushed to answer it._

_"Hi Sammy," Mercedes said reaching to hug him. He pulled back and slid his hands down her arms to hold her hands. _

_"You look…" Sam began. _

_"I wasn't sure about the shoes," Mercedes said looking down at her feet. Do you think they're too loud?" _

_"Not at all, Mercy. You look perfect." _

_Mercedes smiled happily slightly taken aback by his compliment. _

_"You look great too Sam; absolutely handsome." _

_"It doesn't matter what I look like. Nobody is going to be looking at me, just you. I don't know if I'm good enough to be seen with you. This suit was my dad's." _

_"Stop it, Sam. You look wonderful. I wouldn't want anyone else on my arm tonight." _

_"Me neither." _

_They spent the entire night dancing together and only left one another's company when nature called. Sam doted on Mercedes endlessly and she in turn, was more than ready to dance each time he got excited about a song he loved and ran with her to the dance floor. As the dance began to wind down, they stood closely together swaying back and forth to the last ballad of the night._

_I should just kiss him, Mercedes thought. She raised her head from his chest and looked up at him. Nervous yet entirely prepared to do the thing she'd been dreaming of doing since the first time she laid eyes on Sam. He stared down at her with a serene look on his face. His green eyes searched her brown ones for something she wasn't aware of._

_"You're a really good friend, Mercy. You mean a lot to me," he smiled kindly at her before speaking again, "I love you."_

_The statement took the wind out of her sails. Those were three words she'd always wanted to hear from Sam but not in that way. He only considered her a friend and she felt dumb for having misread their relationship. Fighting back tears, she smiled at him weakly and leaned her head back on his chest. He pulled her closer and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She sniffled as a few tears fell on the lapels of his jacket. She hurriedly wiped them away when the song ended and they parted from one another. Before he could ask if she was okay, she was already out of his reach and moving toward the exit._

"Noah and I were dancing next to you guys that night and Kurt saw you two at the door. You both looked so in love with each other the whole time you were together. We thought that finally, one of you would just blurt something out but Sam said that damn friend thing. We knew it hurt you. I saw that you were crying Cedes and when I talked to Kurt about it we knew that we had to intervene just a little."

"Why would you? If Sam only saw me as a friend what was there for you to do?" Mercedes snapped. She wasn't angry with her friends by any means. They were doing anything in their power to help her find happiness, but she still couldn't fight her clenching fists and irritated tone.

"You don't get it do you, honey pie? Kurt asked taking her hands in his. "We love you to the ends of Earth and back but we don't see you the way Sam does. We see you as friends but there's something different with him."

"And what is that exactly?"

"You'd have to ask him."

"Maybe you guys are reading too far into this. Has it ever crossed either of your minds that maybe Sam just wants to fuck me? That would certainly explain the way he looks at me." Mercedes winced at the crassness of her own words; words that she'd been too afraid to think let alone say. She wanted to have sex with Sam, but she knew that a purely physical relationship with him wouldn't be enough.

"Trust me, I give people that particular look on an hourly basis. It's more than that. Sam can be a little slow when it comes to women but he is no fool. If he only wanted to have sex with you, he's had countless opportunities to do so. He wouldn't still be trying to get you to spend quality time with him if that's all he wanted because I'm sure you would have given into him easily if he had pursued you in that manner."

"I don't know. That whole thing at formal, it was so long ago." Mercedes said calmly.

"Just take some time to think about it. We still have some time until we get to New Orleans. We won't mind if you skip breakfast today."

Mercedes nodded solemnly before leaving the room. She hurried past her own cabin where Sam was still waiting for her to get back and kept walking toward another car. An hour later, she found herself in an intense origami session, the table in front of her littered with a menagerie of paper animals. Mercedes didn't look up when the seat beside her pulled out and someone sat down.

"You're really good at this aren't you?" A voice said from her left side.

"I think I'm just really focused right now," she said folding the tail of another crane.

"It looks like you've got something on your mind, care to share?"

She sat her project on the table before looking over at Matthew sitting next to her.

"Hi," he said smiling gently.

"Hello. I'm sorry for not acknowledging you, I don't mean to be rude or anything. Things are just a little weird for me right now."

"Say no more. If you want to talk, I'd gladly listen. But if not, I could just sit here and tell you about my day."

"I'd like that," she said with a smile.

"Okay, but in exchange you have to teach me how to make something."

"Deal," said handing him a piece of brightly colored paper and taking one for herself.

Sam had spent half an hour waiting for Mercedes to return and the last half an hour looking for her. He stopped by Kurt and Santana's room first and the two didn't know where she had gone. Calling her cell phone resulted in no answer so he wandered around the train hoping to find her. When he did, he wasn't too pleased to see her laughing next to a guy who was typing something into his cell phone. As he walked closer to them, he could hear Mercedes rattling off her phone number to the guy. Sam felt a surge of heat rushing to his face as he stalked toward the table.

"Hey," he said plopping down in the seat across from her.

"Hi Sam," Mercedes said, a smile still glued to her face. "Sam, this is Matt. Matt this is Sam."

Matt extended his hand across the table for Sam to shake. Sam took it and gave Matt an overly-firm handshake.

"How do you two know each other?" Matt asked.

"We're married," Sam said quickly before Mercedes could answer the question. He ignored the glare she gave him and continued to speak. "She's my wife. I can't show you my ring because it's-"

"Sam!" Mercedes interjected. "He's joking, Matt. We were only pretending to be married so that little red-headed waitress would stop flirting with Sam. Right, Sam?"

"Right," he said rolling his eyes. "Well, Mercedes we should get going. Everyone is waiting for us to have breakfast." Sam rose from his seat and held a hand out for Mercedes. She pursed her lips and let out a huff of air.

"Right, it totally slipped my mind. We'll have to finish our origami lesson later."

"It's a date," Matt said and Sam groaned at the wink he shot Mercedes. When she got out of her seat, Sam grabbed her hand hastily and led her from the car.

"It was nice meeting you Mark," he said over his shoulder.

"You know that was rude don't you," Mercedes said tugging her hand away from his when they were out of Matt's sight. She stopped walking and stood with her hands on her hips. He stopped walking and spun around to face her.

"No, you know what's rude? Telling someone you'll be right back and then disappearing for an hour. I walked around this whole train looking for you and you're in there with that steward giving out your digits. What the hell, Mercedes?" His tone was much louder than he would have liked for it to be. He didn't know why exactly, but he didn't Mercedes anywhere near Matt or any other guy that wasn't him for that matter.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back Sam. I just realized I had some things I needed to think about." Mercedes didn't falter in her stance yet, her tone was calm, soft even, as she spoke to him.

"Something you couldn't talk to me about?" he voice dropped as he attempted to match her attitude.

"Not really, you're kind of part of the problem."

"How is that?"

"I'd rather not go through it right this second. Can we just have breakfast and discuss it later."

"Do you like that guy?"

"What?"

"That steward, do you like him?"

"He's a nice guy but I'm not in love with him or anything. I barely know him."

"But do you like him? Is he someone you want to date?"

"Why do you care?"

"I just do."

"If you can't give me a better answer than that, I can't answer your question," she said with a shrug. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet shuffling against the carpet.

"I don't want to talk about this now either. Just promise me we'll talk later," he said to the floor.

"I promise." She slid her hand in his and led him to the dining car where their friends were waiting for them to have breakfast.

The meal was lengthy and they had the pleasure of being served by their red-headed waitress. Sam and Mercedes managed to flirt casually with one another, holding hands across the table and sharing bites of their meals with one another.

Their meal finished slightly before the train pulled into the station in New Orleans. The group prepared themselves for another one of Kurt's fabulous city tours and found themselves waiting anxiously on the sidewalk as he hailed another cab. Kurt didn't share too many details about the upcoming day. He only told everyone that things would get more _grown up _as time went on.

The day began with light shopping and lunch at the Riverwalk Marketplace where both Sam and Mercedes had to be drug out of the _Red Rocket Comics_ shop with matching pouts. After lunch, they hopped around to several museums, paying visits to _The Southern Food and Beverage Museum_, _The Ogden Museum of Southern Art_, and _The New Orleans Historic Voodoo Museum_. The last of which, caused each of them to agree it was time for a drink. They ducked into a busy jazz club for dinner and drinks. Sam and Mercedes had managed to erase the awkwardness that was hovering over them earlier in the day and found themselves spending most the day enjoying each other's company as friends. After a couple of drinks when everyone was loosened up enough for Kurt's liking, he announced that their last stop would be the _Allways Lounge and Theatre_ where they would be treated to a burlesque-style performance.

When the group finally found their way back to the train they were dancing and singing drunkenly and waving around the souvenirs they got form _Allways_ –feather boas, top hats, a discarded bra Blain wore proudly over his polo shirt, and a pair of leather handcuffs attached to Santana and Mercedes - they all found themselves passed out and crowded in the small beds in Kurt and Santana's room. Kurt, Blaine, and Sam all lay sideways and cuddled into one another with their feet dangling from the bed. Brittany slept sitting up in the middle of the other bed with Mercedes and Santana cuddled on either side of her, their handcuffed arms draped across her middle.

Mercedes was one of the first to wake the next morning and when she attempted to roll out of the bed she realized too late that Santana was still attached to her. She drug Santana over Brittany and to the edge of the bed waking both girls in the process. Each of the girls laughed at the circumstance before getting out of bed and attempting to figure out where the handcuff key was. They woke Blaine, who was left in the opposite bed alone, and he informed them that Sam was the last one with the key and that he had gotten up and left the room a short time ago.

Santana and Mercedes fixed themselves up as much as they could, brushing their teeth and straightening their clothes from the previous evening, before exiting the room to look for Sam. They stopped at Cabin 26 first to find that he wasn't in the room. His wet towel was on his bed signaling that he'd already gotten dressed and was going about his day. After checking the spa, dining cars, and activity rooms, they finally found Sam in the gym jogging on a treadmill. As they moved in his direction, they also found the red-headed waitress draped over the side railing of Sam's machine running a finger over his bicep and licking her lips.

"She doesn't fucking get it does she?" Santana hissed as they moved closer. She moved her hands up to her hair and instinctively began to tie her long dark locks into a ponytail. "I'mma fight that bitch," she said yanking Mercedes' hand in the process of putting her hair up.

"Stop it, Tana. That won't even be necessary." Mercedes pulled their arms back down and continued to walk in Sam's direction. Her breath became suddenly short as she and Santana neared the two of them. She didn't fully comprehend her desire to slap the waitress into next week but she let the feelings overtake her none the less. She surely didn't like the fire rising in her belly and lapping at her sense of civility but she certainly liked that feeling more than the feeling of watching Sam being ogled by the bimbo.

A feeling she liked, and took no shame in doing so, was the one she got when she walked directly up to the front of Sam's treadmill, stepped onto the top of it, and pulled his head down to hers in a fervent kiss.

Sam stumbled at first, but somehow managed to keep running as he kissed Mercedes. Santana whooped wildly before shooing away the waitress once again.

"We needed the handcuff key," Mercedes said as she pulled away for a breath.

"You can have whatever you want," Sam said pulling away in a daze and stopping his machine.

"That bet, Sam," she began, combing a few strands of hair from his face.

"What about it?" He asked, his lips swollen and slightly wet.

"If I win, I want you to strip for me. If you win, I strip for you."

"Okay," he said nodding energetically.

"Why don't we both just lose?"

"Now?"

"Meet me in half an hour."

"The key, it's in my jeans from last night."

"See you in 30," she said, giving him a light peck on the lips and walking out of the gym with a cheering Santana in tow.

* * *

**How was that? I think you can all guess what is coming in the next chapter! I'm just as excited as you are and I can't wait to type out some delicious Samcedes smut. If there is anything in particular that you would like to see, please feel free to share your ideas. Next chapter should be along in a couple of days. In the meantime, please review and let me know how you're feeling about the story thus far.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Rainy Days and Railways

**I'll start by saying that I don't own anything but I take full credit for the presentation of the smut. **

**So this is the chapter that we've all been waiting for, I guess. Well, I've been waiting for it. These two were just refusing to get down to business and I wasn't going to rush them along. So I just had to sit here patiently, twiddling my thumbs and clenching my thighs, for the past five chapters. Finally, this chapter will be the chapter in which I write detailed Samcedes smut and give no fucks about doing so. I hope I do it justice. I will stop talking now and let you have at it. ;)**

* * *

Now wasn't the time for fear. Now wasn't the time for reservations, inhibitions, self-consciousness, or doubt. Mercedes felt none of those things and was instead happy to wrap herself in the confidence and certainty she found about her.

Mercedes made a mental list of all the things she wanted in that moment. The only thing that undoubtedly made the list was Sam. She brushed her hair until it was perfect - her bangs cascading over one side of her face and the rest of her hair swept over her shoulder - and applied a light coating of lip-gloss. She didn't worry about doing too much to herself other than showering and making herself neat. She knew she didn't have to do too much to prep for Sam. Sam wanted her in the middle of the night when her scarf had fallen off and her hair was strewn every which way around her face. He wanted her first thing in the morning when her breath wasn't at its best and her eyes were clogged with sleep. He wanted her as they danced closely and offbeat in a New Orleans jazz club, when she was flustered and speechless in the middle of a dining car, and even when she'd had one of the most awkward moments of her life by having a sex dream in front of him.

Sam had always seemed to make his desire for her known and Mercedes had always managed to brush off his flirting as friendliness. She hadn't thought anything of him telling her how beautiful she was as he stroked her hair until she fell asleep in his bed after his birthday party. Nothing of him blushing when he'd uncovered the box of her unmentionables as they moved her into her new apartment and sheepishly confessing to her that he'd love to see her in some of the lacy things he happened across. Nothing of him staring at her, completely ignoring the impressive fireworks display on Memorial Day, and telling her there was nowhere else he'd rather be. Somehow, Mercedes had managed to put all of these moments into a box in the back of her mind but suddenly, the box was opening and Mercedes was forced to face the fact that it was entirely possible for Sam to want her for more than physical company.

She promised herself that she'd address the issue with Sam after the sexual elephant was out of the room. Whatever happened, she promised herself that she and Sam would talk and if she found out that he only wanted her in a physical manner, then she would fuck his brains out for the remainder of the trip and when they returned to New York, she would begin dating again and see what else was out there. She would put - shove if she had to - her feelings for Sam back into the box and seal the thing with the strongest tape she knew: denial.

She checked herself out in the mirror. Straightening the honey brown bra and panty set she wore. She paired it with a new silk black robe and sat down on her bed to wait for Sam. She stared absentmindedly out of the window, watching dark clouds produce rain that landed heavily against the glass. Her attention was stolen when she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Hello," she said into the device.

"Hey Cedes, you ready?" Santana asked eagerly from the other end of the line.

"Tana, did you really have to make this call?"

"Yes, I told Kurt about your little make out session at the gym. I also may have mentioned the bet you told me about and he said I should call you to make sure you're not hyperventilating."

"Tell Kurt I'm fine and you don't have to check up on me. Plus, you two aren't exactly helping me get into the mood."

"Don't mind us," Kurt yelled into the receiver, "we're just making sure you're okay."

"Fuck him good, Cedes. Do him just like you did Finn and put him into a sex coma for three days."

"Shut up, Tana. I'm just going to do whatever comes naturally and I'll see you lovely folks when we get to San Antonio."

"If all goes well, you two should be plastered to your bed by the time we get to San Antonio. I don't expect to see either of you later," Kurt said.

"We'll see," Mercedes said with a giggle.

Suddenly, the door opened and Sam walked in with a determined look on his face. His green eyes snapped immediately to her and he bit his bottom lip hungrily.

"I have to go you guys. There's a man in my room." Mercedes clicked the end button silencing the cheers coming from the other end of the line.

Sam walked into the room and locked the door behind him. He tossed his gym clothes onto the floor, kicked off his sneakers, and made his way over to Mercedes. He extended a hand to her and pulled her up from the bed. She dropped her cell phone against her bedside table and each of them ignored the loud thunk of the device against the wood.

"You are so beautiful," Sam said, pulling Mercedes into his arms and planting a kiss on her lips. He traced the lines of her mouth with his tongue and glided across the seam of her lips. She parted her mouth, accepting his tongue and massaging it with her own. She pulled back from him when she needed to breathe and switched to placing a few wet kisses down his neck and on the exposed skin above his t-shirt before pushing him away.

He protested with a groan before Mercedes said simply, "Strip."

He smiled and backed away from her slowly. Mercedes picked up her cell phone and picked out a song for Sam to strip to. She settled on Marcy Playground's "Sex and Candy" and turned the volume as high as it could go. She sat the phone down and sat back down on her bed to watch Sam start his show.

_Hangin' round downtown by myself_  
_And I had so much time_  
_To sit and think about myself_  
_And then there she was_  
_Like double cherry pie_  
_Yeah there she was_  
_Like disco superfly_

He moved his body slowly to the beat and peeled off his black t-shirt. He ran his hands down his chest and moved to stand between Mercedes' legs. He licked his lips as he placed his hand on her right leg, uncrossed it from her left leg, and lifted it gently before placing it on the ground, rubbing her thighs the entire time. He placed a hand on each of her knees and pulled her legs apart. He moved his head between her legs and gave her a quick lick over her panties. She moved her hips up, whimpering as he moved away.

"Not yet," he whispered, giving her inner thigh a kiss. He moved in between her legs, rubbing himself against her center and grabbed her mouth to his, tugging on her bottom lip, sucking away any remnants of the cherry gloss she wore, and leaving her breathless as he pulled away from her.

_I smell sex and candy here_  
_Who's that lounging in my chair?_  
_Who's that casting devious stares in my direction?_  
_Mama this surely is a dream_

He stood back up and traced his fingers over the buckle of his belt. He undid the buckle and slid his belt effortlessly from the loops it was settled in. He slammed the belt to the floor with a flourish and returned his hands to his jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them and placed his thumbs at the waist of them. He rolled his body as he slid the pants over his hips, past his thighs, and down his knees and calves to the ground. He stepped out of the pants and tucked his thumbs into the band of his boxers to repeat his actions.

_Yeah mama this surely is a dream_  
_Yeah mama this must be my dream_

Mercedes' breath hitched as Sam first slid the boxers down a few inches to reveal the beginning of his impressive member and then slid them down to the floor revealing himself completely, hard and ready for her.

"Your turn," he said with a devilish smirk, dropping onto his bed and taking his cock into his hand. He picked up Mercedes phone and stroked himself absently as he searched for a song. He decided on Creep's "You" and sat back on his bed, waiting patiently for Mercedes to get a feel for the song and begin dancing.

She rocked her shoulders back and forth before rising from her bed and taking two seductive steps over to stand directly in front Sam. She untied her robe and let it slip from her body.

_Can I get a taste of you?_  
_Thirsty for everything you do_

She pushed Sam back on his bed and hovered over him. She licked him slowly from his navel to neck stopping at the underside of his chin. She felt his dick jump beneath her and smiled against his neck. She sat up, straddling him and began to rub her soaked panties against his dick.

_I wanna get ya inside_  
_I'll make sure that you're all right_  
_And we can do it all night_  
_Yeah we can do it all night_

She moved her hips in slow circles against him dragging her fingers over his chest and bringing her hands up her own body, massaging her breasts as she ground her body against his. He instinctively put his hands on her hips to try and guide her movements. She snatched his hands in hers and leaned down to put them down on the bed, palms up, on either side of his head.

"No touching," she said teasingly against his ear, giving the lobe a lick before pulling herself up and moving her hands back to her own body. She unclasped her bra and stifled the grin that came to her face when he groaned beneath her clenching his hands, itching to touch her.

_You want it_  
_Quit lying_  
_Come try it_  
_You can't fight it_

Mercedes got up from the bed and Sam immediately sat up, following her every move. She pulled his face to her, rubbing his lips briefly over her clit before turning around and swaying her ass in his face. She bent slightly and peeled her underwear from her body, bending further as she pulled the lacy garment around her knees and down to her ankles. She stood bent in front of him, enjoying the feel of his labored breath on her exposed pussy lips for a moment before stepping out of her underwear and turning to face him again.

"You ready?" Mercedes asked, placing a finger under Sam's chin and lifting his face to meet her eyes.

"You don't know just how ready I am, Miss Jones," he growled as he rose to his feet and took her into his arms. They stood kissing for a moment, Sam letting his hands roam all over Mercedes' soft flesh. He moved excitedly enjoying the feel of her breasts, her hips, and her ass in his hands, unable to decide where he wanted to focus.

Mercedes decided to take control. She took Sam's hands in her own and slid them gently from her body. She began to leave a trail of deep kisses down the center of his torso, lowering herself until she was on her knees in front of him. She licked up his shaft, allowing him to feel the full topside of her budded tongue, and licked back down with the smooth underside of it. She cupped the head of him between her warm palms and held him in place as she repeated the action. Sam twitched at the sensation and stared down at Mercedes with pleading eyes.

"Please, Mercedes," he grunted, "stop teasing."

She licked down his shaft and quickly took the sensitive head of his dick into her mouth sucking it mildly and sweeping her tongue over the slit to taste his pre-cum.

"Mmmmm," she moaned, savoring the taste and feel of him inside her mouth, causing Sam to grab a fistful of her hair as his knees buckled slightly from her vibrations.

She slid him slowly into her mouth. Her lustful eyes focused on his face; she particularly enjoyed the 'O' shape of his swollen pink lips and the words that weren't quite intelligible escaping from his mouth. She moved her mouth slowly around him at first, then picked up speed, taking in as much of him as she could. She sucked him in until she could feel him against the back of her throat before quickly sliding her head back and releasing his dick with an audible 'pop'. She did it again and again until he was shaking, his thighs trembling as he thrust himself into her mouth. She wrapped her hand lightly around his balls and massaged them with her thumb as she continued to bob her head on his cock.

"Oh fuuuuuck, Mercy, I'mcomingI'mcoming," Sam hissed, his body jerking and his hot seed coating the back of her throat.

She swallowed his cum and licked his softening dick clean. He pulled her to her feet and attacked her mouth with his, tasting himself on her tongue. He reached down between them and rubbed his fingers against her soaked center. She yanked his bottom lip with her teeth when he immersed two fingers inside of her and began giving her long slow strokes

"Sammy," she moaned sucking at his bottom lip.

"You like that?"

She surrendered a low sob into his chest and pawed at his shoulders.

"I asked you a question, Mercy?" He inserted another finger causing her to drive her nails into his chest. "Does. My. Mercy. Like. That?" With every word he pressed his curved fingers firmly against her anterior wall, hitting her g-spot and making her hips jerk.

"I-I-I like it," she managed to stutter out. "Sammmm, I'm gonna-"

"Not yet," he said shushing her with his lips. "I need to taste you first." He dropped down to his knees and held his arms out to her. She folded her body into his and he laid her on her back. He kissed her lips and kissed, sucked, and licked his way down her body, stopping to pay extra attention to her breasts, swirling his tongue over her areola and sucking and nipping gently at her nipples. He ignored her hips thrusting up to him trying to generate the sensation she needed to come. He pushed her hips down and slid his body down hers. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and pulled her against his awaiting tongue. He gave her one forceful lick that caused her to try to clamp her legs shut around his head. He moved his arms in between her thighs, holding her hips and pressing her legs to the ground with his forearms as he continued to lick her.

She raked her fingers against the carpet attempting to grab hold of the short red fibers when Sam began to moan against her clit, telling her how good she tasted. She gave up on the carpet and instead laced her fingers into Sam's hair, pulling him deeper into her.

Her hips lifted from the floor repeatedly, brushing against the unforgiving carpet, when Sam began to roll his tongue inside of her and rub on her clit with the pads of his fingers. She moaned out a string of muddled curses as her body squirmed beneath him. He kept at his oral caresses, holding her to him as best he could and sipped her, partaking greedily of her ecstasy as she came.

He pecked his way back up her body, kissing every trembling inch of her as she came down from her high. He stopped at her lips and briefly let her taste just how good she was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her hips to him again.

"You want me to fuck you, Mercy?" She nodded and he quickly reached up to grab one of the condoms she laid out for them. He put it on and aligned himself at her entrance. He stared down at her briefly, searching her eyes for any signs of hesitance. She opened her legs wider and braced herself against his shoulders. He guided himself into her, each of them wincing slightly - her at his size and him at the tight feel of her - and paused for a moment. She took a deep breath and dug her nails into him and he slid the rest of the way into her before pulling himself out and going back in just as careful as the first time.

"Faster," she demanded after a couple more of the slow thrusts. Sam eagerly complied, lifting her slightly by her thighs so he could drive into her more rapidly. He panted overtop of her, leaning down to capture her mouth and release his moans, grunts, and groans into her. He lifted his gaze slightly and tried to focus on the window. He tried to count the number of rain drops tapping against the glass and resisted every urge he had to come at that moment. He was intent on making her come first, as hard as possible, and would do anything he could to make sure that happened.

He reached a hand between them and rubbed her as he drove into her, more urgently than before, needing to feel himself back inside of her the moment he slid out. She screamed a garbled version of his full name as she clenched around him repeatedly shaking as she climaxed. He let himself go, the rain flashing in front of him as his eyes flickered and his vision blurred slightly. He collapsed on top of her, huffing into her chest. Her breath was as irregular as his was and she wrapped herself around him tightly trying to calm herself down.

Before long, they were passed out on the carpet, Sam's entire body wrapped around Mercedes from behind and her arms clenched over his keeping him around her.

Sam didn't know how long he slept. When he woke, the room was slightly darker than before and along with the rain still pelting against the window, the only other sound in the room was that of Mercedes' slow, consistent breaths as she slept in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and pressed himself completely against her backside burying his face in her hair.

"I love you," he whispered, almost silently to her sleeping form. He wasn't surprised by the words, but he was certainly surprised that they left his mouth instead of being tossed around and caged inside of his head. She stirred beneath him momentarily and his heart raced as he feared she had heard his confession. He held his breath and heard her let out a small whine before becoming still again. He exhaled, relaxing into her and enjoying the feel of her in his arms for a little while longer.

Sam loved the way he felt inside of Mercedes, she welcomed him eagerly into her body and the feeling of being completely wrapped in _her_ drove him wild. But as he held her, he realized that he would trade anything in the world just for an opportunity to hold her. The feel of the heat of her body against his was worth more than anything he owned and Sam knew that he'd give up anything he'd have to experience this feeling again.

When Mercedes did wake, she opened her eyes to see Sam's cell phone in front of her. His thumb moved quickly over the screen as he sent off a text message to Kurt. She turned her head slightly to see him resting on her shoulder and staring at the screen.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked, tossing the phone on the floor and trying to fight the idiotic grin he felt coming to his face.

"Nope, not at all." She turned onto her back and he moved to settle himself on top of her. He nuzzled her neck and she gently stroked his back.

"Kurt says that if we can move we should come have dinner with everyone," Sam told her between delicate kisses to collarbone.

"Okay," she replied, tilting her head back, encouraging him to continue.

"So, you told them about us?" He asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

"Yeah, Santana wasn't exactly letting me off the hook after I attacked you in the gym. I kind of spilled everything and even had to sit through a lecture about cockblocking myself by not being on birth control. Are you mad?" She looked at him with concerned eyes. He kissed her lips and smiled against them.

"Not at all, I want to climb on top of this train and shout it to strangers. Though I'm sure enough people have heard us already," he said with a laugh.

"I think you're right," she said hiding her head in his neck. "Well, maybe we should get dressed and try and see a little bit of San Antonio. Besides, I could eat."

"So could I," he said dipping down and taking one of her breasts into his mouth. She moaned, letting him flick her nipple with his tongue for a moment.

"Sam, you have the next couple of days to eat me all you like," she said cupping her breasts in her hands and shielding them from his now pouting mouth. "I promise you'll get another opportunity. But I'm just saying, even though Kurt is supporting this 100%," she said pointing between the two of them, "I'm sure we're slightly on his bad side for missing his San Antonio tour."

"Yeah, I guess we should at least show our faces."

"Yep, now let's get up."

After quick, separate showers, they left the deserted train and purchased an umbrella in the station. While they stopped, they called Kurt and he instructed them to walk the short distance to the Bill Miller BBQ restaurant where the group was waiting for a table.

"How was it?" Brittany said as soon as Sam and Mercedes stepped through the door and joined their friends. "You know, the sex," she finished when Sam and Mercedes looked at her with confused expressions.

"What?" Mercedes said, looking around at the other patrons that had undoubtedly heard Brittany's statement.

Sam looked directly to Santana who seemed as shocked as he and Mercedes.

"Don't look at me," she said, holding her hands up, and failing to suppress a laugh. "All I told them is that you two would be joining us later. I said nothing about the two of you doing the horizontal tango."

"Well, I think we kind of caught on," Blaine said nonchalantly as he read over the restaurant's menu with Kurt. "Especially after the other night in New Orleans, you two were all over each other. In addition to that, Denise told me about you guys sucking face in the gym. I thought if you weren't already getting it on, you would be soon if you stayed in that room together long enough."

"Who is Denise?" Sam asked.

"Waitress, red hair, kind of a whore," he waited for the understanding nods before continuing. "Anyway, I don't know you guys that well, but from what I've heard from Kurt, both of you needed that." Kurt smiled widely and nodded at Blaine's statement. Luckily, for Sam and Mercedes, their table was called before he could make one of his own.

Aside from a couple of jokes at Sam and Mercedes' expense that included one in which Santana expressed her surprise at the duo having any appetite at all after feasting on one another, the dinner was relatively uneventful. After the bill was paid, they stopped for ice cream and another zinger from Santana when Sam ordered a chocolate and vanilla swirl cone, and took their time in taking the short walk back to the train.

Sam and Mercedes escorted Santana and Brittany to Brittany's cabin, said their goodnights to Kurt and Blaine, and were soon back in their own room where Mercedes "accidentally" dropped what was left of her ice cream onto Sam's lap and found herself rubbing at the front of his jeans to try and clean the mess she'd made. Her cleaning attempt was ineffective, but she did succeed in making a tent appear in front of his pants that she was happy to help him get rid of.

Hours later, Sam and Mercedes lay in her bed, still and silent. Sam lay on his back, cradling Mercedes' body to his and feeling her warm breath against his chest. He slid his hands up and down her backside grazing her ass and the thigh of the leg she entwined between his. He broke the silence between them unable to sleep and needing to let go of the thoughts that rattled around his head.

"Mercedes?"

"Hmm?" she answered, still fully awake.

"What are we?"

"Two people who probably won't be able to walk straight for a couple of days," she said with a chuckle.

"Seriously," he said giving her ass a smack and pulling her further on top of him. "What do I tell someone if they ask about us?"

"Depends on who you're telling," she said with a shrug.

"Huh?"

"Well," she said propping herself up, "there's no use in telling Kurt and Santana because they already know. I'm also sure that Noah somehow already knows something so we shouldn't have to bother with him either. If you're telling that waitress...well you shouldn't even be talking to that musty bit-"

"What if Matt asks?" he said cutting her off not wanting to touch the obviously sore subject at that moment. "What if he asks if we have something going on."

"What do you want to tell him?"

"You're making this conversation difficult."

"I promise you, that's not my intention," she said shaking her head, her hair gently grazing his chest. "I just want to know what you're thinking before I give you an answer. So, on the off-chance that Matt approaches you and asks if we're "together" or something like that, what would you like to tell him?"

"I'd like to tell him that if he ever plans on getting any closer to you than a handshake that he should probably step the fuck off."

"Then tell him that," she said coolly.

"You're okay with that?" He asked skeptically.

"I kind of have to be, don't I? Especially if I own up to the fact that I was the one who tongued you down in the gym full of people. I kind of already claimed you as mine. Are _you_ okay with _that_?"

"Absolutely," he answered with certainty.

"So, in response to your original question, you can tell people whatever you want. You can tell them we're fucking, tell them we're friends who also like to kiss, and you always have the option to tell them it's none of their business. It doesn't matter what you say as long as it's not something we haven't discussed. Beyond those answers, I don't think there is any more defining of our relationship to be done at this point."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't have to try and define our relationship to satisfy everyone who asks. You and I know what we have, Sam."

"What is that exactly?" He asked wanting to be sure that they were on the same page.

"I honestly don't think there is a wrong answer here, babe. What do you think we have?"

"Well, I think we have this amazing physical relationship and..." he trailed off wanting to choose his next words wisely.

"And?"

"Personally," he said taking a deep breath, "I'd really like to explore a serious relationship with you."

"I feel the same way," she said smiling and cupping his cheek and stroking it. "But I just don't think this is the time to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because we're in a bubble right now. There's only you and Kurt and Santana in my life at the moment and they're keeping _busy_, so it's just you. You have all my time, my attention, my energy, and things just won't be that way when this trip is over."

"So I shouldn't get too attached?" He said jokingly, grabbing her to him.

"No, it's obviously already too late for that," she giggled. "All I'm saying is that we should enjoy the rest of the trip and when we get back home, then we can talk about exploring whatever else there may be between us if we still want to. How does that sound?"

"Fair enough. I think I like that idea but I do need to add some conditions."

"Like?"

"I need to kiss you in front of Matt or you need to tell him to stop flirting with you because I won't stand for any more of it. I'm not sharing you," he said sternly.

"Fine. So we're agreeing to be totally exclusive."

"Yep, no flirting either and no giving out your phone number to anyone that isn't Blaine or Brittany, or else."

"Or else what?"

He licked his lips and studied her before answering, "You still got those handcuffs?"

"I sure do," she said, kissing him. "Since we're adding conditions, there will be no letting rusty-haired waitresses feel you up in the gym."

"She barely touched me," he said and shielded himself too late from the pluck Mercedes landed against his nose.

"She shouldn't be touching you at all if you're mine."

"You're right. You're the only one who gets to feel me up from now on."

"You got that right. And believe that this sexy brown ass of mine belongs solely to Sam Evans for the remainder of this trip."

"And then afterwards, like for the rest of your life," he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"We'll see, Sammy. You may just be stuck with me."

"I'm okay with that."

"Go to sleep," she said settling back down onto his chest.

"Good night, Mrs. Jones-Evans."

"Good night, Sammy."

* * *

**I feel I can let out a huge sigh of relief now that we got that over with. Now they can just screw to their heart's content and I can write about it! Everyone wins!**

** As always, thanks to everyone for reading, favoriting, alerting, and especially reviewing. I love to hear from you guys!**

**I'm starting on the next chapter now. I think I want to hear more from some of the other characters. Let me know if you want any specific pairings (friendship or otherwise) and we'll see what happens. **


	7. Dust and Dusk

**I'll start by saying I own nothing except for the hellish day I'll have at work tomorrow because I promised myself I would stay up late and finish this no matter what.**

**Moving on...Hello again my beautiful readers! First of all, I'd like to say that I am completely overwhelmed with feels about the response to the last chapter. You guys had me grinning like a crazy person for like two days straight. Your responses to the story, especially the last chapter, were part of the reason I felt like this chapter took forever to write. I didn't know exactly how I would follow up the previous one and I have NO desire to disappoint you guys. I hope you all love this chapter as much as the last. We're almost done with our little journey and after a couple of days in Los Angeles with Puck (and another ND member who can probably guess and shall soon be revealed), our little journey will come to a close. But we won't think about that now and I'll just shut up and let you have at the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sam, you're not even paying attention!" Kurt screeched, letting out a frustrated groan and elbowing Sam in the rib. "The ball is not anywhere between those chocolate mountains and if you let another goal through I'm going to have to trade you in for someone else. I'm sure any of the other guys would be happy to take your place as my best male friend." Sam simply rolled his eyes exaggeratedly at Kurt's empty threat.

"Chocolate mountains?" Mercedes questioned quirking an eyebrow in Kurt's direction.

"Yes, Mercy, Tana and I have several nicknames for your glorious boobs."

"Do you want us to go through the list?" Santana yelled from her seat across the room where she sat at a table playing an intense game of Monopoly with Artie, Mike, and Brittany.

"Maybe later," Mercedes said, adjusting the front of her dress in an attempt at modesty. The rest of the group obviously didn't care about the other passengers scattered around the gaming room but she did find herself feeling slightly embarrassed by the conversation.

"You do have nice boobs," Blaine said leaning forward and studying Mercedes' chest.

Mercedes shook her head in disbelief, ignoring the chorus of "Praise" she heard from Brittany and Artie, "You too Blaine?"

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't appreciate breasts as much as any straight guy."

"I highly doubt that," Sam contended, licking his lips.

"As much as I'd love to stand here and compliment Mercy all day, we do have a game to play. Sam, could you please try and focus just a little bit?" Kurt implored, putting his hands back down on his two assigned sticks and preparing himself for the game.

"What?" Sam replied, attempting to sound offended yet still unable to keep his eyes from drifting to Mercedes' chest. "I was paying attention. It's not my fault Cedes and Blaine are cheating."

Sam wasn't paying attention to the game of foosball the four struck up half an hour ago. In fact, he hadn't been paying much attention to anything at all ever since he exited the bathroom in their cabin to find Mercedes slipping into the offending teal sundress with a revealing V down the center. Not only was she rude enough to wear the garment, but she was also rude enough to ask him to zip the back of it and not fondle her in the process. Currently, he couldn't keep his eyes away from the bouncing of her ample breasts as she turned the sticks of the game and celebrated she and Blaine scoring another point.

"How dare you insult me and my new bestest friend," Blaine hollered, "I won't have none of that. As soon as we're done whipping your sorry asses on this foosball court I'm going to come around there and put you in a headlock!"

"Yeah, munchkin? I'd like to see you hop up on a foot stool and try!"

"We'll see who the munchkin is after I score one more point and win this game. You're going down, blondie."

"Gentlemen," Mercedes cried out in a fit of laughter that erupted while watching the false rivalry, "stop the talk and let's just play." She grabbed the little white ball from Sam and Kurt's goal and dropped it carefully into the hole between her and Blaine. As soon as it rolled in, the table roared with the sounds of each of them roughly rolling their sticks in an attempt to score. The ball got stuck in the back corner near Blaine's plastic goalie and everyone else held still as he tried to dislodge it.

"I told you not to wear that dress," Sam said, staring Mercedes down. Earlier, as he zipped her up, after rubbing his hands appreciatively over her body to "smooth out her dress" he warned her against wearing it and suggested she choose something else to wear because he couldn't be held responsible for what he would do to her if he ever got her alone.

"Why not? I think it looks quite nice. You obviously like it." Mercedes leaned down to give Sam a better view of her cleavage and as she did, Blaine dislodged the ball and sent it flying down the court, past an unsuspecting Kurt and a thoroughly distracted Sam, scoring yet another goal for him and Mercedes.

"Now that's how it's done!" Blaine shouted as he high-fived Mercedes. "This is my house! Casa del Jones-Anderson up in this bitch!"

Kurt crossed his arms and glared at Sam, "Never again, Evans. You are fired as my teammate and same-sex non-romantic lifemate."

"It's just a game, Kurt. We can play again later." Sam remarked, offering Kurt an apology hug.

Kurt moved away from Sam's impending embrace and walked to stand on the other side of the table. "It's a little more than that; there were _things_ riding on this game."

"Like what, exactly?" Sam questioned letting Kurt slip away from his grasp.

"Kurt said that if Miss Mercy and I could beat you two that I could choose what we do when we get to Tucson," Blaine interjected.

"What's so bad about that?" Mercedes asked, throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, aside from it ruining Kurt Hummell's Tucson Extravaganza-" Kurt began.

"If you didn't want to change your plans, why would you make the bet?" Sam asked before Kurt could finish.

"Well, you're kind of a jock and I have a history of being great at everything I do, so I figured the four of us as a team couldn't lose."

"Four of us?"

"I was also counting those dinner plates you call hands."

"My hand's aren't that big," Sam said, as he gave Kurt a playful push across the table before folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Aww baby," Mercedes cooed, releasing Kurt and walking to Sam and grabbing his hands in hers. She raised them to her lips and kissed them lightly. "I love your hands, Sammy. I'll show you just how much later."

Kurt smiled at his two friends but still couldn't fight his natural cheeky reaction of rolling his eyes, "Save it for the cabin you two. Anyway, Blaine, why don't you tell them what you want to do?"

A huge smile brightened Blaine's face as he spoke, "I thought maybe we could go horseback riding and I heard about this really great hiking trail where we could watch the sunset."

"I'm questioning my choice to continue dating you, honey. I can't go along with that plan seeing as I didn't bring any shoes or accessories that would go well with horse manure or mosquito bites," Kurt responded dryly.

"Oh, come on Ku-Ku," Mercedes pleaded using a nickname only she and Kurt's mother called him and pulling him back into her arms, "I think that could be fun. We have a lot of time and I'm sure we could still do something from the Kurt Hummell plan."

"Well," he began, his shoulders softening in Mercedes' half-embrace, "I guess we could visit the Casino Del Sol. They have a couple of bars and we can have a nice, civilized dinner there after being in the wilderness all day."

"Awesome!" Mercedes cheered clapping her hands. "Was it that hard to compromise?"

"We'll see. If I come home with some sort of rare horse disease I don't want any of you at my funeral."

"Not even me?" Mike shouted from across the room. He waved his hands at Kurt, wiggling his fingers and reminding Kurt of his massage prowess. "The other day, you said you wanted me to be buried with you so you could 'have orgasmic massages in the afterlife,'" he said with a hearty chuckle. Kurt pursed his lips as his cheeks turned rosy.

"Orgasmic, huh?" Blaine inquired. "You know you're going to pay for that later, right?"

Kurt shrugged and turned his nose in the air, "You let that man put his hands on you and you'll see why I said what I did. I stand by it."

"Now, now, no fighting you two," Brittany said, deserting the stalemated game and coming to stand near the foosball table. "We're all going to have a great day today no matter what we do. So what are our plans?"

"I have it all figured out," Blaine said excitedly. "We're going to rent a couple of cars for the day, there's a place near the train station, and we're going to drive over to this ranch and ride horses for a couple of hours. Then we can have lunch, do some shopping, go over to Gates Pass to watch the sunset, and then head over to the casino."

"Sounds good, B. Artie? Mike? You guys tagging along today?" Santana asked while cleaning up the board game.

"Hells yeah!" Artie shouted, jumping up from his chair. "You guys have been deserting us all this time. Britt, I thought we were your boys? You know this train is boring as hell when everyone leaves."

"Sorry, Artie, somebody had to hold down the fort and I was a little busy getting my lady-kisses but I'll make it up to you guys," Brittany promised pulling the two men into a tight hug.

When the train came to a stop, they all headed out as a group after grabbing clothes to ride in and the other items they would need for the day. Taken aback by the Arizona heat, they moved slowly along the short walk to the car rental facility.

They rented two sedans and split up to head toward the ranch. Blaine drove one car with Kurt in the front and Mercedes and Sam in the back. Santana drove the other vehicle with Brittany in the front and Artie and Mike in the back.

Sam sat with his arm around Mercedes listening to Blaine and Kurt talk about a part in a show Blaine was hoping to audition for when he got back to New York. Kurt assured Blaine that he would be perfect for the part and sincerely praised his talents.

"You know they're in love right?" Mercedes announced, looking up at Sam and pulling his arm tighter around her.

He looked to her and smiled, "Yeah, I think it's the quickest I've ever seen two people turn into a married couple."

She scrunched up her nose and giggled, "We were supposed to be the married ones."

Sam leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her nose, "I think we're doing a good job. Maybe if we ever made it out of our room..."

"Nah, I have to start sharing you again when we get to LA so I'm going to be selfish for now because I know you're going to drop me like a bad habit as soon as you see Puck."

"Darlin', I wouldn't dare. Puck is cute and all, but he's not as pretty as you." He kissed her cheek. "He's not as soft as you." He slid his hand down the curve of her hip and palmed her ass. "He doesn't smell as nice as you." He nuzzled her neck taking in the scent of her perfume. "He's certainly not as sweet as you." He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips, lightly nipping her bottom lip as they parted. "Best of all he can't make me come just by saying my name." He drug his hand from the side of her face to her breast and began to stroke her nipple through the thin fabric of her dress until it stood at attention.

"Sammy," she hissed, puckering her lips against his and kissing him passionately.

"Mercy, baby," he hissed back against her lips out of breath and trapped in a fog of Mercedes.

"Ah-hem," Kurt said loudly, waving away the haze the two were stuck in. "We will be at the ranch in two minutes and I suggest the two of you get it together. If I have to separate you, I will."

They moved slightly away from one another, grinning guiltily and wiping their mouths.

"Sorry, dad," Mercedes apologized, trying and failing to remove the smile from her face.

"Oh, let them go honey-bun," Blaine said as he pulled into the Houston Ranch parking lot. "They're obviously crazy about each other. Let them have their fun. You have to admit that was kind of hot."

Kurt was slightly moved by Blaine's sentiment but still warned, "I have an ice cold bottle of water in my satchel and I will hose the two of you down if need be. Keep it PG-13 please."

"Does that go for us as well?" Blaine asked sliding a hand across the gears and into Kurt's lap. He moved his hand up Kurt's thigh and stared at Kurt intently daring him to make him stop. Kurt gulped when Blaine's hand reached his semi-hard cock. "Yeah, you thought it was hot too," Blaine said smugly. He took his hand back and pulled Kurt into an ardent kiss.

Mercedes and Sam hooted from the back seat, completely tickled by Kurt's beet red cheeks and gaping expression.

"Y'all ready to go tame some wild animals?" Blaine asked, removing his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"Yee-haw!" Sam yelled, jumping out of the car to go cheer with Blaine."

Mercedes sighed and shook her head at the two men galloping around the dusty parking lot. "We really know how to pick 'em, don't we, Kurt? Looks like we've got our hands full with those two."

* * *

"I'm a mother-fucking coooooowboy!" Artie sang out as he galloped away from the group on his horse. Everyone went at their own pace as their guide spoke casually about the flora and fauna of the area. Blaine, Sam, and Mike galloped circles around everyone and raced back and forth in the open areas of the trail. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the leisurely ride, bonding with their horses and taking in the scenery. Even Kurt had to admit that the fresh air and cool breeze did wonders for his mood and changed his opinion of the outdoors.

"So what exactly is the deal with you and Mercedes?" Blaine inquired after losing another race to Mike. He and Mike trotted their horses over to Sam on the sidelines to take a rest. They watched from afar as the rest of the group listened to their guide tell the story of how the Houston Ranch came to be.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, absentmindedly petting his horse.

"I think he's asking when the wedding is," Mike offered. "The way you look at her, man, it's like the way my grandparents look at one another."

Sam laughed and noticed that while he had been watching the rest of their group, all of his attention was focused on Mercedes. She had changed out of her memorable sundress and was now dressed simply in a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt. She still looked incredibly beautiful as she rode through the trail, her hair bouncing lightly and complementing the smile that seemed to be permanently affixed to her face. Sam sighed, completely at ease, as he watched her listening to the guide, "I don't know what you guys want me to say here. I'm definitely into her."

"Duh! All I'm saying is, if you want something or _someone_ you should just go for it," Blaine said, slapping his shoulder.

Sam brushed off the advice thinking himself not currently in need of any. He and Mercedes had already discussed what their relationship was and when the trip ended, they'd have another discussion. Currently, he only had two duties. The first duty was to have fun and enjoy the trip. His second duty was to make sure that Mercedes began and ended each day with a smile on her face and that oh so special glow only the most amazing sex could give you.

Nevertheless, he still couldn't shake the slight nagging feeling in the back of his mind as he wondered just what he would say to Mercedes when they got back to New York. He'd already replayed a few versions of the conversation in his mind. Each scenario ended differently and while he hoped for one of the happier endings he was still nervous that one of the sadder ones would find its way into their lives.

After a couple of hours trotting around the ranch, the group found their day of riding at an end. They changed their clothes and drove to a nearby shopping center where they had a late lunch, picked up a few souvenirs, and did some shopping. They loaded back into their cars once again and made the drive to Gates Pass. They parked and took the brief hike to an area overlooking a large clearing with a view of the slowly setting sun.

"I guess we have to be a couple today, Artie," Mike said, wrapping an arm around Artie and watching their new group of acquaintances. Kurt and Blaine stood with their arms wrapped around one another; Santana and Brittany sat on a rock with Santana nestled between Brittany's legs; and Sam stood with his arms wrapped around Mercedes' middle and his cheek pressed to hers whispering into her ear and making her snicker.

Artie shook his head and wrapped an arm around Mike and sighed, "Man, we need more girls in this group. I don't plan on cuddling up with you for much longer."

* * *

"I'm going to need about 10 more Pina Coladas!" Santana yelled, slapping a $100 bill against the bar. The young woman had found herself in the company of a high roller soon after they entered the casino. She blew on his dice for good luck as he played Craps and with each winning roll, he was happy to slide a small portion of his winnings into Santana's hand. When the man finally decided to leave the table, Santana had a bra full of hundred dollar bills and was now happy to pass the money to the bartender in exchange for round after round of drinks for her friends.

"I lovvvve all of you!" Blaine sang, throwing his arms around Kurt and Sam. The group sat in the middle of one of the casino bars occupying two tables as they danced to the live band and carried on.

Kurt swiftly grabbed the drink Blaine was brandishing around and sat it safely on the table. "Alright, this one doesn't need any more. His Pina Coladas are cut."

"Yes, sweetie," Blaine slurred, plopping down onto Kurt's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'll be good."

"How are you doing there, Sam?" Kurt asked, checking on their other designated driver.

Sam raised the glass of soda he'd been nursing in a silent toast to Kurt. When the group entered the casino, they each put their IDs into a cowboy hat that Artie charmed off one of the female ranch hands and chose the designated drivers at random.

When Mercedes and Brittany returned to the table from a bathroom break, Blaine and Mike quickly dragged them to the dance floor while Santana marched back to the bar with Artie in tow.

Sam watched as Mercedes and Blaine kept up with the professional dancers. Mike twirled Mercedes around making her giggle and squeal with excitement. If it had been any other girl Sam was interested in with any other guy he hardly knew, Sam would have been jealous. But as he watched Mercedes feeling the effects of the two drinks Santana had gotten her to drink and letting go on the dance floor, he felt calmer than ever. Though she was in Mike's arms, Mercedes would often wave at Sam or blow him a kiss. Even a look in his direction was enough to reassure him that she only had eyes for him and judging by the fact that he could count the number of times she had been away from him all day, it was obvious he only had eyes for her as well.

* * *

When Santana's bra was finally devoid of cash and the slot machines proved to be better at taking away money they were at giving any, the group made their way back to their cars. Sam helped Brittany and Mike into the back seat of his car and Kurt carefully ushered Santana and Artie into the back seat of his, making sure to buckle everyone in safely. Mercedes and Blaine were the last to the cars and hugged each other tightly before hopping into the vehicles.

"Mercy," Blaine whispered into Mercedes' ear as he maintained his grip around her body.

"Yes, Blainey," she responded, rocking the two of them from side to side. Blaine was foolish enough to attempt to keep up with Santana in the drinking department and after a good old-fashioned purge of the rums, vodkas, and whiskeys in his system, Blaine now smelled faintly of vomit but Mercedes held him close nonetheless.

"You know I love you already, right?"

She rubbed his back reassuringly, "I love you two, honey. You're pretty fucking fantastic."

"So are you. But can I tell you a secret?"

"I already know, Blainey, you threw up. Kurt told me and I promised not to tell Santana that she broke you." She peeked over Blaine's shoulder to make sure that Santana was out of earshot and relaxed as she saw her friend being corralled into one of their vehicles.

Blaine giggled, still unwilling to release his hold on Mercedes, "Not that. It's something else." She didn't respond and waited for him to continue. "It's about Sammy." Mercedes stiffened and her arms dropped to her side, the feeling of awkwardness not registering as she stood in Blaine's arms no longer returning the hug.

"What about Sam?" she asked quietly, unsure of what Blaine could have found out about him in a matter of hours. All day she had paid little attention to the obvious bonding going on between all of the guys and now she worried that maybe she should have watched them more closely.

"He loves you, Mercy. Like really loves you." Blaine drew the last words out slowly, emphasizing how he felt he already knew the love he was referring to was different than the one Mercedes would be thinking about. She softened at his words, wrapping her arms around him once again.

"How do you know that? Did he tell you that?" She inquired softly, catching his emphasis.

"No. I can just tell." He kissed Mercedes on her cheek and walked happily to the open car door awaiting him. Mercedes stared at him for a moment, unwilling to accept his words without further inquiry, but not entirely sure she wanted to ask the questions she needed to.

"Cedes, you coming?" Sam asked, opening the passenger door for her and gesturing her toward the car. She nodded, momentarily shaking away Blaine's cryptic words, and got in the car with a smile, trying her best not to give Sam any reason to question she and Blaine's unnecessarily long goodbye.

On the drive back, Sam and Kurt rolled down the windows letting everyone have a little fresh air and continue their efforts to sober up. Mercedes held Sam's hand during the entire ride and couldn't take her eyes off him as Blaine's words jogged around in her mind.

* * *

"Tana, you know that if we were at home we still would have done this much shopping in a week," Mercedes responded to Santana's protest about the extra suitcase worth of clothes she'd now be carrying back home.

"I know, but still, damn that Kurt and his ability to find clothes that flatter me. I swear that man could make me look good in a burlap sack; and with Blaine as his right hand man now he's unstoppable."

"Blaine and Kurt are super cute together," Brittany interjected.

"No one is as cute as you Britty," Santana proclaimed wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist.

Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully at the two girls, "Throwing up over here."

"Please, like you've got room to talk. _I love your hands Sammy_," Santana mocked in a sing-song voice.

The girls walked ahead of the rest of their group and made it back to the train steps ahead of the guys.

"Can I help you ladies with your bags?" Matt said as he helped the women through the door. They each gratefully handed over their bags and allowed Matt to escort them to their rooms. He was kind enough to walk Santana and Brittany back to Santana and Kurt's room and walk the few short steps with Mercedes' to her and Sam's room.

"Thank you very much," Mercedes said, gingerly taking her bags from Matt after she opened the door.

He smiled widely, once again taken with her sweet demeanor, "You're very welcome, _Miss Mercedes Jones_. Hey, you know you never got back to me on that origami date."

She hesitated before answering, "Well, we'll be in LA by the morning and-"

Matt cut her off by taking one of her hands in his. He moved closer to her and leaned against the doorway. "What are you doing tonight? Maybe we could have our date now."

Mercedes didn't quite know how to react to the sudden drop in his voice or the site of her limp fingers clasped firmly inside of Matt's large brown hands. Before she could politely decline the offer, she felt a hand around her waist and a slight gust of air as she was pulled backward into a firm chest.

"I'm sorry, she can't make it. We're going to be busy tonight, Mitch." Sam said in a falsely polite voice.

Matt begrudgingly let Mercedes' hand slip from his grasp and straightened himself. He puffed out his chest toward Sam as he watched the other man's grip tighten around Mercedes' waist. "It's _Matt_."

"Is it? Anyway, she can't make it. Thanks for helping her with the bags though. I would have done it myself but I was being a pack mule for Klaine. Hold on one second and I'll get you a nice tip."

With that, Sam yanked Mercedes into their room and closed the door behind them. Mercedes felt guilty about the fact that she didn't have the opportunity to let Matt down in her own way but that guilt paled in comparison to the guilt she felt now that Sam had caught her struggling to find a word as simple as 'no.'

"Sam, I was going to tell him no. You didn't have to say it for me," she said, in an attempt to explain away whatever Sam thought he might have walked up on.

Sam smiled at her (the opposite reaction Mercedes was expecting). Instead of refusing to talk to her or being upset with her as Mercedes had expected, Sam simply countered her explanation, "What was taking you so long?" he questioned walking toward her. As she formulated her answer, he grabbed the bags from her hands and sat them gently on the ground before continuing, "What were our rules, Mercy?"

"I wanted to be nice about it."

"Too late." He pressed himself against her, pinning her to the door with his body, coming close enough to allow Mercedes to feel his breath against her lips but refusing to kiss her in that moment. The growl in his voice made her shudder and the dark look in his eyes told her what she already knew the moment Sam walked up to her and Matt: she was in trouble. As she had already learned, being in trouble with Sam could be the best kind of trouble and as she thought of exactly what he would do to her, she was reminded of the slight problem that only a slab of wood separated them from.

Matt knocked lightly on the door, "You really don't have to get me a tip."

"No, no. I insist," Sam stated loud enough for Matt to hear as he ran his hands up Mercedes thighs and under her dress to find her panties. "It was so kind of you to help the lady back to her room." He moved the crotch of her damp underwear to the side and traced the lips of her wet pussy. Dipping one finger inside of her warmth and thrusting casually he asked, "Wasn't it nice, Mercy?"

She nodded, spreading her legs wider and arching herself toward Sam.

"Tell him how nice it was, baby," he growled into her ear, sliding another finger inside of her and continuing to pump her leisurely.

"Soooo nice," she moaned. She began to swivel her hips around Sam's finger, hoping he would take the hint and pick up speed. He continued at his same torturous pace and pressed his hip against her, forcing her to hold her body still.

"It was no trouble. I'm happy to do it for you."

"You know what I'm happy to do for you?" Sam whispered as he kissed and licked his way down Mercedes' neck and between her breasts.

She shook her head no at Sam and spoke to Matt, "I really appreciated it, Matt."

"If we don't get to hook up later tonight I just wanted to say it was really nice meeting you Mercedes. I hope we can see each other when we get to LA or back to New York."

Sam pursed his lips and abruptly dropped to his knees. He removed his finger and swiftly relieved Mercedes of her panties. He replaced the finger with his mouth before she could whimper a complaint and gave her one long lick causing her to slam a hand against the door and steady herself on the doorknob.

"Are you guys okay in there?"

"Fine!" Sam yelled out against Mercedes' clit. He stared up at Mercedes with a devilish glint in his eye as he spoke, "I just need to find my wallet." He buried his face between her legs, licking her with great concentration.

"So, Mercedes, can we get together in New York?" Matt asked hopefully through the door.

Sam shook his head and laughed at the man's persistence. "He really can't take a hint can he? Tell him, who makes you feel this good, baby?" Mercedes bit her bottom lip and shook her head no once again. "Answer me, Mercedes," he insisted.

"You - you do." She mumbled breathlessly.

"That's right. Now tell him whose pussy this is?" He continued to lick her as he spoke, lightly stroking her warm center with his wet tongue.

"Yours," she answered quickly and quietly, aching for the orgasm she felt building in the pit of her belly.

"Not quite, let me hear all of it. Say my name, gorgeous. Say it so he can hear it," he circled a finger around her clit refusing to apply the pressure she so desperately needed. He lapped lazily at her folds, slowing his pace with each stroke, as he awaited her answer.

She grunted and shoved herself further onto his face, "Samuel Alexander Evans! It is yours! It belongs to you! I'll tattoo your fucking name on it so you know it's real! Now please just fuck me before I lose my mind!"

"Anything you want, baby," Sam declared, satisfied with her answer. He released her from her hold and within seconds, he was sheathed and back inside of her, pumping her against the door and grunting admirations against her body as he kissed her hot flesh. She wailed his name into the wee hours of the night, without any further coaxing, and when the two were finally spent, they passed out on the carpet once again with a couple of hours left to sleep before they reached their final destination.

* * *

**I tried to fill some of the requests I got at the end of the last chapter including some Ain't Shit Sam and some Klaine loving (which there will be more of). I hope I did those things justice for now and that you loved the Ain't Shit Blaine that crept into the story as much as I did. In my head, Sam is Blaine's mentor in the Ain't Shit department and also shares his love of everything that is Mercedes. **

**I can't leave without saying thank you to everyone for reading and responding to the story. Reviews, favorites, and alerts go a long way. Please know that when you click any of those buttons, I get a notification sent straight to my heart.**

**Sorry for being lame, it's late and I'm feeling sappy. If you have suggestions, send them over and I will see you guys in Chapter 8. **


	8. Unexpected Places

**I'll start with the usual announcement. I own nothing. If I did, Glee would have to be on HBO. **

**Thank you to everyone for reading, favoriting, alerting, and reviewing I love to hear from you guys so please don't be shy! We'll start off with some smut today because you guys have earned it for sticking with me this long. You are all troopers and you will be awarded with imaginary medals of honor when our journey is complete. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this so far. Please let me know if there is anything else you would like to see happen.**

* * *

"Don't tell me you were sleeping, Cedes," Santana said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "It's our last night on the train and you're really trying to _rest_. I don't approve."

"I just drifted off-"

Before Mercedes could finish, Santana pushed the door open the rest of the way to reveal an undisturbed Sam, still sleeping peacefully on the floor. "Mmmmhmmm," she said with a knowing smirk. "Well, you and Sam can have your little nap but I will be back in an hour and you two better have some clothes on."

"Why?"

"Blaine's doing an all-night bingo game and I was summoned to collect you two."

"Fine, we'll be there in an hour"

"You better be. I'd hate for Kurt to have to come down here and get your asses."

"That won't be necessary."

"Good, I'm sure Kurt would hate to be torn away from his Blainey." Santana smiled and took her leave. Mercedes closed the door behind her and went into the bathroom. She handled her business and came back out to see Sam lifting himself off the floor and onto his bed.

"Good, you're awake. We have to go play bingo. I'm going to go jump in the shower."

"Come here, boo." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, resting his head on her stomach and groping her ass.

"Sam," Mercedes warned, "we have to go. Apparently we're not allowed to sleep."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He slowly undid the tie in her robe with his teeth and began rubbing his face against her soft flesh. She shuddered as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suck on it greedily.

"You should stop," she moaned, letting her robe slip to the floor and pressing herself against him, allowing him to take her other tit in his hand and massage it purposefully.

"You don't want me to stop, Mercy," he mumbled kissing his way across her chest to take the other nipple into his mouth. "How long do we have before Tana comes back?"

"An hour," she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping his short blonde locks as he kissed and sucked her body, unashamed of the marks he left behind. He gripped her firmly by her hips and pulled her onto the bed on top of him.

"That's just enough time." He rubbed himself against her, letting his stiffening cock graze her slick opening. She reciprocated his rubs, moaning at the feel of him against her warmth.

"We better not take too long," she moaned as she ran her fingers along his chest pinching his nipples and causing him to grunt and buck against her.

"So you know," he said swiftly flipping the two of them over and hovering over Mercedes. "I'm going to take as long as I damn well please. If I'm not done with you by the time we get to LA then everyone will just have to fucking wait until we're finished. I'm never going to rush with **my** Mercy."

She bit her lip and pulled him down to her. Accepting his possession of her and ready to place her own. She brushed her lips roughly against his and darted her tongue into his awaiting mouth. They fought each other with lip and tongue and teeth before Mercedes pushed Sam away mid-kiss.

"Fuck me," she whispered huskily against his lips.

The harshness in her voice, still laden with sleep, caused his already hard dick to jump at her demand. He scrambled quickly to the nightstand and yanked the drawer open. He thrust his hand in and came out with condom.

Mercedes writhed on the bed, grinding her hips and rubbing her soaked center against Sam's thigh as she waited for him. "Hurry up, baby," she rasped, grinding faster against him.

He gave her a light pop on the thigh as a warning. "Woman, you better not come without me." She stopped her gyrations and dipped a finger into herself, naughtily. She brought it to her lips and tasted herself, savoring her own taste as Sam slid the condom on, never taking his eyes off of her. "You're so damn sexy. I'm going to fuck the shit out of you, Mercy."

"Promises, promises," She teased, opening herself to him as he positioned himself between her legs. He lined up his cock at her dripping opening and slid himself slowly inside. He hissed in pleasure and took generous handfuls of Mercedes' thighs, steadying himself as he pulled out and pushed abruptly back into her.

"So fucking tight, baby," he said hoarsely.

"So fucking huge, baby," she replied, moving her hips with his and encouraging him to go faster. He quickly realized her request, took a firm grip on the tangled sheets they sprawled on top of, and thrust himself unforgivingly inside of her. "Fuck," she screamed, gripping onto his ass and trying to keep up with the new pace.

"You like that? You want more?"

She nodded her head, biting her bottom lip sharply as Sam ran his hands down her thighs and placed them behind her knees. He pushed her legs up against her body and proceeded to fuck her incessantly at the new angle the shift in position allowed him.

"Sa-am-my," she yelled, her head thrown back against the bed. "I'm gonna come."

"You want to come, Mercy?" He breathed, wolfishly. He slowed his pace, pulling himself completely out and pushing back in before she could miss him. He pulled out again and teased her opening with his dick, rubbing her juices against her lips and skimming against her clit.

"Fuuuck, yes, Sammy. Yesssss."

"Say please, Merc."

She locked her eyes with his, ignoring the burning between her thighs and shook her head. "No," she uttered defiantly.

"No? You want to play it like that, bad girl?"

"Yup."

"Fine." He pulled out of her and stood up. He plopped down on top of the opposite bed and started to stroke his throbbing cock, hoping Mercedes wouldn't be too proud to make him finish on his own.

"Don't you dare," she said rising from the bed and moving over to him. She straddled him and moved herself against his manhood "I'm not playing anymore with you, Samuel. You said you'd fuck the shit out of me and I want you to do it." She positioned herself above his cock and dropped down onto him slowly. He grunted, gripping her and attempting to control her as she descended down onto his lap again. She pulled herself back up and slammed down more forcefully

"You like that?" She asked, repeating his earlier line of questioning. "You want more?"

He nodded as another rise and fall caused him to grip her body close to his.

"You wanna come?" She whispered into his ear. Gripping his shoulders for leverage, she raised herself and held her position, clenching the head of his cock with her tight walls and swiveling her hips slightly. "Say please," she murmured.

He rested his forehead against hers, their damp skin meeting as she waited for his answer. He sighed, losing all of his resolve when she gently kissed his lips. "Please," he said, his voice unsteady and almost silent. She obliged his request and dropped down onto his cock one last time. Both of their bodies shook as they came in unison. Mercedes bit down into Sam's shoulder and moved against him as they rode out their orgasms.

"I love you," Sam whispered between moans of her name and strings of garbled expletives. He wasn't sure if Mercedes heard his revealing slip as she fell against his chest. He remained silent and concentrated on stroking her back lovingly.

When their breathing returned to normal, Mercedes climbed off his lap, gave him a sweet kiss and made her way to the bathroom. Sam stayed frozen on the bed, mulling over what he would say when Mercedes came back. Sam shook off his haze and straightened up the room. By the time Mercedes came out of the shower, their beds were made and her robe and their clothes from the previous day were folded into neat piles.

"Mercy," Sam began, figuring out how he'd explain what he said.

"Don't worry about it, Sam," she said, flashing an understanding smile. "We can talk about it later." She kissed him again and ushered him into the bathroom.

When the two finished dressing, they rushed to the car where Blaine was enthusiastically calling out numbers to a small crowd that was mostly comprised of their friends and a few other passengers.

"How nice of you two to show up Mr. and Mrs.," Kurt said, marking off a number on his card and smiling at Sam and Mercedes as they sat to the side of him.

"We didn't want you hunting us down, honey." Mercedes said, stealing two of Kurt's cards for her and Sam. "So how long does this thing last?"

"Until he runs out of prizes; he has to give everything away so I suggest you get more cards."

"I got it," Sam proclaimed, getting up and moving to the area where the bingo cards were stacked. He bumped into someone entering the car and apologized quickly.

"Oh, are you apologizing for bumping into me or apologizing for leaving me outside of the door while you fucked Mercedes?" Matt questioned, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Maybe both," Sam said, shuffling around the cards in his hands.

"You could have just said the two of you were together. I would respect that."

"I'm sorry, man. I just needed her, right then. I kind of have a little trouble resisting her." He glanced over at Mercedes who was intently watching the exchange between the two men.

"I understand," Matt said, his voice softening.

"No hard feelings?" Sam reached out his hand in a friendly gesture. Matt accepted and patted his shoulder kindly.

"We're good. If I had a girl like her, I'd probably be ten times worse."

Sam returned with the cards and split them with Mercedes.

"Everything okay?" she inquired as Sam sat back down beside her.

"Perfect," he gave her a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek before turning his attention to his bingo cards.

The bingo games went on until the sun came up and shone through the windows of the train car. When the last prize was given to Mike for a blackout bingo win and the crowd had whittled down to Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, and Mike, Blaine dropped his mic and abruptly ended the game.

"Good night people!" He shouted. "I hope you enjoyed your ride! Now I'm off to go fuck my boyfriend! Tip your waitresses!" He threw his hands in the air and danced a quick jig before making his way over to Kurt.

An incredibly audible gasp escaped Kurt's mouth but he complied when Blaine held out a hand and pulled him out of his seat. He placed a wet kiss on Kurt's lips, grabbing his ass possessively in the process then led him out of the car, leaving their friends to giggle at their backs as they left.

* * *

The Los Angeles sun beat down harshly as the group made their way through the train station in search of Puck. They made it outside and to the parking lot where they spotted the olive-skinned man jumping up and down and running, full-speed toward his friends. Sam immediately dropped his bags and ran in Puck's direction. He jumped into Puck's arms and squealed as the shorter man swung him around.

"Oh tmy God, I forgot how sickening the bromance was," Santana quipped rolling her eyes but still smiling at the two men who were parting from one another. Sam placed a kiss on Puck's close-cropped head and rubbed it lovingly.

"You don't know how fucking good it is to see you guys!" Puck exclaimed as he pulled each of them into tight hugs and kisses.

"You know you're welcome in New York anytime," Kurt said as he fixed his now wrinkled shirt, "You don't have to be here all by yourself."

"I'm not totally by myself; there are plenty of ladies here in LA that have never ridden a sex shark."

"Still the same old, Noah" Mercedes said as her feet left the ground during Puck's embrace.

"Alright my wonderful friends, your chariot awaits. The Puckerman estate has already been prepared for your arrival and a weekend of debauchery, so let's go."

The group climbed into Puck's dark blue SUV and readied themselves for the weekend. Puck informed them that he wanted to get the shopping out of the way first and happily played chauffer as he drove his friends around to various shops. He showed them a few sights and treated everyone to lunch at an outdoor cafe. The sun was close to setting by the time they arranged all of their purchases into the car and made the short drive to Puck's home.

* * *

"Welcome to the house that pool cleaning built," Puck announced as they entered his modest home. They walked right into the living room decorated in cool grays and blues. They sat their bags down and wandered around the large area, admiring the decor and the breathtaking view of Los Angeles that sat beyond wall-sized windows.

"Wow Puck, this place was bare the last time we were here," Santana commented as she plopped down on the large slate-colored couch.

"Yeah, it took me a while but it finally feels like a home now," Puck remarked, pulling the last of the bags into the house and closing the front door. "Okay kids, we've got two bedrooms. Tana and Cedes, you two can take my bed and Kurt and Sam, you guys can take the guest room."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement except Mercedes. "Where are you going to sleep?" She asked, sitting down on the sofa next to an already comfortable Santana.

Puck shrugged, "The couch, the floor, in the bed with you and San. Wherever I crash is fine with me. It's not like we'll be doing much sleeping anyway."

Mercedes shook her head in disagreement, "No, we can't take your bed from you. San and I can tough it out on the couch or the floor."

"We might have to because I'm not in any hurry to snuggle into your crusty sheets," Santana teased with a smirk.

"Hey, I resent that. I cleaned up everything nicely for you guys. I vacuumed, I washed windows, I dusted, and I'll have you know that there are clean towels and SHEETS awaiting you all."

Mercedes giggled as she watched Puck rattling off his list of cleaning accomplishments, "None the less, we can't put you out like that."

"I think I might need a bed, Cedes," Santana remarked. "Britts is a lot more flexible than I am and my back is kind of killing me." Puck raised an eyebrow at her questioningly, "I'll tell you about it later."

"Well you and Puck can share the bed, I'll take the couch," Mercedes suggested.

Kurt waived his hands in the air, dismissing the idea, "Nonsense, Mercy. I'll sleep on the couch. Puck and Sam can sleep in his bed and you and Tana can sleep in the guest room."

"I can't sleep with Sam." Puck said quickly. He was met with strange looks from his friends and felt the need to explain further, "Don't look at me like that. You all know good and got-damn well he's a cuddler." Everyone nodded at the fact and Puck continued, "Sorry bro, I love you but if there are going to be arms wrapped around me in the middle of the night I'd prefer they belong to a female."

"Not even if I let you be the big spoon?" Sam asked with a grin.

"Tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to say 'no way in hell.' Look, why don't I just sleep with Mercy?"

Sam jumped at the suggestion, "NO! I mean, that still doesn't solve the problem of who is on the couch. I mean, I'll take it...but-"

"Relax, Trouty," Santana said, pulling Sam down next to her. "I can't sleep with Kurt anyway, he likes to sing himself to sleep and I can't be trusted not to reach over and strangle him in the middle of the night."

Kurt crossed his arms and tossed his head to the side dramatically, "Blaine seems to like my singing just fine."

"Well, he's welcome to as much of it as he likes but I'm going to have to pass on it. The last couple of days would have been torture if I didn't have Britt's room to escape to." Kurt huffed, pulling a pillow from the couch and slapping Santana playfully in the back of the head. She let out a dramatic 'Owww' and wrestled the pillow away from Kurt. "Why don't we just go back to the original arrangement? Puck said he's cool with the couch and knowing him, his ass probably won't be home anyway."

"You know me well, San. Seriously, I want you guys to take the beds. I'm on the couch and that's final."

"You sure?" Mercedes questioned.

"Positive, Momma. Now why don't you guys go make yourselves at home. I'm going to get dinner started."

"Since when did you start cooking?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"When I left New York. I realized eating out was really digging a hole in my pockets and since I couldn't raid you guys' fridges anymore, I had to learn to fend for myself."

"You are full of surprises, No-No," Mercedes said, getting up from her seat to wrap an arm around Puck. "What else do you have in store for us?"

"Oh, you'll see after dinner. But I promise, Jo-Jo, you're going to enjoy it." He pulled her in for a tight hug and kiss on the cheek before sending her and Santana off in the direction of his bedroom and Kurt and Sam in the direction of the guest bedroom.

* * *

Sam tossed his suitcase onto the bed and began unpacking across form Kurt. "So maybe you can tell me who the hell No-No and Jo-Jo are," Sam remarked mockingly.

"Aren't they just the cutest little nicknames?" Kurt gushed, pulling out a few items of clothing.

"Not really. When did that start?"

Kurt shrugged and thought for a moment before answering, "It was after we graduated. Before Noah left for LA they hung out a lot."

"Oh," Sam said, feeling himself become suddenly tensed.

"Nothing happened, Sam. You have no reason to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," he said, knowing Kurt would easily see through the obvious lie.

They unpacked in silence for a couple of minutes before Kurt spoke again. "You know, all you had to do is say that you wanted to sleep with Mercy. I'm sure Noah, of all people, would have understood."

"Nah, "we" decided that we should sleep separate after I may or not have made a remark about hoping that Puck has locks on all of his doors."

Kurt laughed briefly before setting down the clothing he was holding and regarding Sam with a very serious expression. "Can I ask you something, Sam, man to man?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably at the change in mood and Kurt's serious stare. He attempted to remain nonchalant as he spoke, "Of course, you can ask me anything at all."

"This thing between you and Mercedes, is it just sex? Or is there something else going on? Because when we get back to New York, I don't want to have to choose between the two of you. Things aren't going to be awkward are they?" He folded his arms across his chest, not once breaking eye contact with Sam as he waited for an answer.

"I don't know what you mean," Sam said in an attempt to buy himself more time. He scratched the back of his neck and darted his eyes around the room, avoiding Kurt's gaze. He wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of discussing his relationship with Mercedes with Kurt but he knew that if he said the wrong thing, the relationship would be over before it even truly started.

"What happens, exactly, when we get home?" Kurt inquired.

"Is this between you and I? Or are you going to go straight to Mercedes and tell her whatever I say."

"I don't see why that matters but you know I don't keep anything from her and I hope you're not keeping anything from her either."

"I'm not. I just-" he paused still searching for the right words. He let out a huff and decided to just speak, unpolished as it may sound, it was better than giving Kurt any reason to distrust him. "All Mercedes and I have done is have sex. We talked once about what happens when we get home."

"And?"

"And we decided that we would cross that bridge when we get to it, that we would just have fun for now and see where we wanted to go when we get home."

"I see. And where do you think you might want to go with Mercedes?"

"Kurt-"

"Look, I know you and I are good friends, Sam, but I'm sure you do realize that Mercedes is pretty much blood to me. I'm not asking you to be specific, but I am asking what your intentions are for my best friend."

"I'm a good guy, Kurt. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"I know you're a good guy, Sam. You've literally given me the shirt off of your back before. I don't worry about that, I just worry about where you two are going. Please don't think that I've been oblivious to anything that has been going on between the two of you. I know both of you very well and you're easier to read than a picture book."

Sam laughed at Kurt's reference but couldn't help the uneasiness that settled over him.

"Look, I don't mean to be the intimidating best friend, Sam. I'm rooting for you, I truly am, and I don't mean to scare you or anything but I've already designed Mercedes' wedding dress and I hope you get to see it...and then rip it off on your honeymoon night. Let me warn you, there's going to be a corset involved."

"I actually think I'm okay with that idea."

"Not scared?"

"I wish I could say I was but I'm not. So I guess that's a little scary but the wedding and marrying Mercedes? That doesn't scare me at all. If we had to spend the entire trip locked in that little room together, I wouldn't have a single complaint. I just love being with her."

"So it sounds like you know what you want."

"I do but I don't know what to say to her, Kurt. She doesn't want to talk about us right now because all we've done is fuck but everything has been building up all these years and I don't want her to think I only want her _because_ we fucked. That's so far from the truth."

"Just be honest, Sam. Be honest with yourself and be honest with Mercedes. You don't have to tell her everything right now but it won't hurt to make her feel like you want her for more than her body. The big conversation can wait until we get home but you can at least lay the groundwork. If it helps you at all you can practice anything you might want to say to her on me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, just pretend I'm Mercy and let out anything you have to say. I'll give you feedback."

"Okay," Sam wiped the sweat from his hands on his jeans and walked around the bed to stand in front of Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's hands and held them gently in his. He was nervous about speaking the words he'd never shared with anyone else, but Kurt's warm smile reassured him. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before speaking, "Mercy," he began.

"Sam?" Kurt said. "Wait, what does she call you? Does she have some cute nickname for you?"

"Well she called me Thor once when we were-" Kurt's eyes began to bulge and Sam quickly cut his statement short. "Uh, Sammy. She calls me Sammy."

"Okay," he cleared his throat and relaxed back into his position. "Yes, Sammy?"

Sam hesitated, "Shit, this is hard and it's not even her."

"Just say whatever is in your heart."

"Okay," he took a deep breath and continued, "I love you and I just want you to know that. I want to be with you and I hope-I pray that you want the same thing. I-"

"Is everything okay in here, guys?" Puck said poking his head into the door and regarding his friends with a curious look. Kurt quickly pulled his hands away from Sam and used them to cover his reddening face that was slowly erupting into a fit of laughter.

Sam stammered, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly as he decided what to say. He settled on, "How much of that did you hear, man?"

"Enough to know that you're in love with Kurt. Look man, I'm fine if you're switching teams but I think you have your work cut out for you considering the fact that Kurt hasn't stopped talking about this Blaine character since I picked you guys up. I think you guys would make a great couple though, so if you want me to take the guy out that can be arranged."

Sam planted a palm over his face and squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm not in love with Kurt and I'm not switching teams!"

"Seriously, Sam. You're like my brother. Admittedly I always thought you had it bad for Jo-Jo but I guess this explains why you never made a move."

"Dude, get in here!" Sam said pulling Puck into the room and slamming the door behind him.

Kurt settled his laughter and tried to explain the situation, "I'm flattered that you thought that, Noah, but Sam really isn't my type. Besides, it's not me he's in love with. We were just practicing."

"Oh, well whose the lucky...lady?"

Sam pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, "Mercy. It's Mercedes."

"I knew it," Noah proclaimed as a large smile grew across his face. "I'll have you know that she never returned any of my advances and I knew there had to be someone else if she didn't want a piece of this."

"Of course that's the only reason, Noah," Kurt said, patting his shoulder. "But anyway, Sam would appreciate if you kept this quiet because he hasn't told Mercy yet."

"Why not? Dude, you've had forever and a day to tell her. What are you waiting for?"

"The right time. I was going to tell her on the train but we uh, we ended up just-"

"Fucking," Kurt added curtly. "They began fucking on the train and they're not talking about a relationship until we get home."

"I wouldn't wait. Honestly, I enjoy the life of being a sex God but I'd give it all up for a girl like Jo-Jo. Don't wait too long before you tell her."

"Right, I was just trying to figure out what I want to say."

"I see. You can practice on me too if you need to, you know I've always got your back man."

"I know. Thanks bro."

"Anytime. So I needed a few more things for dinner and I was heading to the grocery store. You guys wanna tag along?"

"Yeah, I need to clear my head some."

"Alright, I'll let the girls know we're heading out."

* * *

"Puckie has actually done pretty damn well for himself," Santana announced as she moved through the glass patio doors and back into the kitchen where Mercedes was chopping vegetables. The guys had jetted to the grocery store and left the girls with the task of starting dinner. After they explored the rest of Puck's home, they finally settled in the kitchen where Mercedes took the lead in cooking. "Did you see that hot tub in the back? That thing is huge!"

"I know; this place is gorgeous. I can't believe he decorated all of this himself. He said his pool cleaning business is going great," Mercedes said sliding the cucumber slices into the awaiting salad bowl.

"You remember when we laughed at him for naming it _Sharkman Pool Services_," Santana giggled as she peeked into each of the light wood cabinets.

"Yeah, the name kind of grows on you though. I'm happy for No-No."

"Me too. We need to come visit more often. I can see myself being a part-time Cali girl," She found her way to a small wine fridge and took out a bottle of Moscato. "You think he would mind if I cracked open one of these bottles of wine?"

"When has Puck ever been mad about anything that had to do with alcohol?"

"True," Santana began to open drawers around the kitchen in search of a bottle opener. "So, Miss Mercy," she said opening another drawer, "when are you going to have a chat with Sammy?"

"A chat about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, honey, that is a game you will not win. You already know how good I am at pulling things out of you."

"Tana, what do you want me to say here?"

"The two of you have spent this entire trip being lovey dovey with one another. You can't tell me none of that has rubbed off on you. You told me you had a "crush" on Sam eons ago. Is it still just a "crush" or are you already planning your future as Mrs. Trout Mouth Evans?"

"Where is the wine opener?" Mercedes asked dropping her knife and helping Santana search through drawers.

"It's in the drawer next to the dish washer." An Asian woman said, entering the kitchen with a large brown paper bag. "Noah said you guys like to drink so I picked up some more stuff on my way over." She smiled brightly at the two girls as she began to unpack the various bottles of alcohol.

"And who might you be?" Santana inquired, discreetly reaching over to grab a knife from the counter. "Noah didn't say he was expecting anyone."

"I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, running a hand through her purple-streaked jet-black hair. "I'm Tina." She extended a hand to Mercedes and shook it eagerly and then to Santana who still gripped the knife in her opposite hand. "I'm a _friend_ of Puck's. I should have announced myself when I came in but he talks so much about you guys I just felt like I already knew you. You're Mercedes, I can tell by the fact that you've been side-eyeing me since I began talking. And you must be Santana."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you're clutching a knife in your hand, waiting for me to say something that will make you go all Lima Heights Adjacent on my ass."

Mercedes giggled and Santana couldn't help but smile as well though she had to ask, "What exactly has Noah been saying to you about us?"

"Everything. He loves you guys like crazy. I think the only thing keeping him in LA is the fact that there aren't so many pools to clean in New York."

"Okay, well why don't you tell us a little bit about you since you know so much about us," Mercedes suggested, holding her hand out for the knife in Santana's hand.

"Gladly, I have been waiting to meet you guys since forever. I'll start with the fact that I'm a part-time bartender and I have every intention of getting and keeping all of you buried in the most delicious drinks you've ever had all weekend."

"I think I like you already, Tina," Mercedes proclaimed as she resumed her vegetable chopping, happy to be off the subject of Sam for a little bit.

Santana eyed Mercedes, letting her know that she wasn't off the hook and they would pick up their conversation later. "How about we start with some shots?" Santana proposed, making her way to a cabinet where she spotted shot glasses during her earlier plundering.

"Fuck yeah! You guys are going to love me by the end of the night, I swear," Tina squealed as she gathered ingredients for the beverages she was eager to make.

When the guys returned form the store the girls had turned on music and were getting to know each other on the patio as they downed the fruit enthused cocktails Tina prepared. Puck introduced his _friend_ to Sam and Kurt and she greeted both men with the same enthusiasm as she greeted Santana and Mercedes with.

"I really should have told you to come over after dinner," Puck stated, kissing Tina and sitting down on the arm of her chair. "I should have known that you would be here getting these two drunk instead of cooking."

"I'm sorry, P, but you know this is how I get to know people."

"I know, I know. So I guess dinner is up to us," he asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yep," Santana stated. "You all can get your pretty little asses in that kitchen because I am starving."

"You guys should catch up, though. There are shots in the fridge with a pitcher of margaritas," Tina stated.

Puck placed another kiss on Tina's lips before heading into the kitchen, "Oh, baby, you know what I like."

Kurt followed Puck into the kitchen, complaining about how foolish it was of him to intend to prepare chicken for dinner and not have any. Sam hovered near the door for a moment, waiting for Mercedes to look in his direction. When she looked over at him, he smiled sheepishly then made his way over to her. He pulled out the small rectangular package he had been hiding behind his back and placed it in her palm. He gave her a sweet kiss on lips and walked to join Kurt and Puck in the kitchen.

"What's that?" Santana inquired, leaning forward in her seat.

"It's chocolate," Mercedes announced through the large smile, brightening her face, "white chocolate."

"Girl, you're going to have to tell me ALL about that," Tina declared, raising her half-empty glass in a toast.

* * *

**I'm not sure how Tina ended up dating Puck in this story. You will have to ask the two of them if you want to know how it happened. I thought they would make an interesting pairing so we'll see what goes on there. I've got a few plans for the LA portion of the trip (and I've already made the possible mistake of starting on the last chapter/epilogue) but if any of you have any suggestions, feel free to share them here or on tumblr. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time! Don't forget to review if you have the time!**


	9. Spend Your Time Well Before You Go I

**I don't own Glee or anything else. If that's not clear, please allow me to badly draw you a diagram :P**

**I can't begin to express how overwhelmed I am by the fact that you all have stuck with me this long. We've only got about three chapters left, I think, and then I'll be out of your hair. I don't have much to say today just thank you for all of the encouragement and support. Y'all are awesome and I mean it. **

**This chapter is split into two parts because these people just wouldn't let me stop typing and I somehow ended up with a 7,000+ word document. Wtf, right? So here is chapter 9 and 9.2 is coming right behind it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mercedes reached high above her head with both hands in a seemingly fruitless attempt to grab a suitable container to put away their leftover dinner.

"Let me get that for you, momma," Puck insisted as he reached over Mercedes' head to pull down the pile of tupperware she stood on her tiptoes to try and reach."

After everyone finished dinner, they relaxed on Puck's patio and enjoyed bowls of Tina's homemade rum-raisin ice cream. They lazily relayed the details of their trip to Puck and Tina being sure to mention the new lovers in Kurt and Santana's lives. Kurt and Santana were also sure to give a brief rundown of the events that occurred between Sam and Mercedes. Tina listened intently and when the two finished talking she whispered something to Puck before admitting that he'd already told her about the obvious sexual tension between Sam and Mercedes. After a few good laughs and few more stories they drug themselves back inside, said good night to Tina and began to clean up the kitchen.

"Thank you," Mercedes said, taking the containers from Puck. "I figure the least we can do is clean up since we're probably going to destroy your home," Mercedes stated as she began to pack up the leftover chicken stir-fry Puck prepared for the group with Kurt and Sam's help.

"I don't care about mess. So long as I still have a roof and a front door when you guys leave, I'm good."

Santana gulped down the rest of another consecutive margarita. "Well, I ssspoooose we can try to leave ya place mostly in one *hiccup* piece," she slurred as she hopped onto the kitchen table.

"I see Drunktana is at it again," Puck commented, as he swiped her empty glass and placed it in the sink in the mountain of suds Sam's hands were buried inside of. "Alright my darlings, Papa Puck has to work in the morning, so I'm going to be hitting the couch."

"You're working tomorrow?" Kurt questioned, placing a freshly dried plate in the pile of clean dishes he'd already finished.

"Yeah, just for a couple of hours. I'll be home by like two and we can go explore a little."

"Okay, well you should probably get your rest then. I want to visit the Museum of Contemporary Art and Blaine is going to meet us there. I want you well rested when you meet him," Kurt said, shooing Puck from the kitchen with a small dishtowel.

"I'll be on my best behavior," Puck promised. "Night y'all," he yelled once he made it through the cafe styled swinging doors that connected the kitchen to the large living room.

"Sam, honey, do you think you could move a little faster?" Kurt asked, throwing the dishtowel over his shoulders and tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Sam sassed, "do you have somewhere to be?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Sam a gentle swat with his dishtowel. "Do you know what this Los Angeles heat does to my skin? I have to get through my nightly skincare regimen or else I'll be a walking talking raisin by the time we get home."

"I like raisins," Sam shrugged, scrubbing away remnants of their meal form another plate.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Sam, ready to take another, harder, swat at him with the dishtowel. Mercedes quickly intercepted, grabbing the towel from Kurt as it flew toward Sam. "Be good, Kuku," Mercedes warned. "You should head off to bed. Sam and I can finish up here."

"Gladly," he said exiting the kitchen after giving Mercedes a peck on the cheek and Sam a pluck to the back of his ear.

Mercedes noticed that Sam actually was taking his sweet time with the dishes; making as many bubbles as he could with the generous amount of soap he used and filling each dish with suds before rinsing slowly. Mercedes leaned against the counter behind him and watched him work; enjoying the view of his behind as he danced to a tune he hummed quietly. She watched the muscles in his back and arms flex as he moved the dishes from the water to the drying rack carefully.

_He is too cute for his own good,_ Mercedes thought, as she watched Sam. She could imagine herself coming home from a hard day of work to find her man doing his own hard work in the kitchen of their home. Sam loved to cook and always volunteered to clean up afterwards. Mercedes knew that any girl that managed to hook Sam Evans would be in for a treat when they found out about his househusband tendencies. _I could marry him. _She jumped as soon as the thought entered her mind and shook her head in an attempt to banish it. She decided not to dwell on any thoughts she had of marrying Sam and instead settled on letting out an appreciative whistle when he bent over to retrieve a dropped fork.

"Enjoying the view?" Sam asked, turning to look over his shoulder at Mercedes. When her gaze left his lower half, she was met with his delighted eyes.

"You could say that," she admitted. "You do have a great ass, Mr. Evans." She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling into his back, taking in his scent that was slowly becoming overpowered by the lemon-scented dish soap. She rubbed her nose against his spine causing Sam laugh and wiggle in her arms. He continued his work with Mercedes attached to him and made no effort to remove himself from her hold. She removed herself voluntarily when they were shaken out of their contentment by the sound of Santana's cell phone ringing and buzzing loudly against the counter top. By this time, Santana had been spread across the kitchen table curled up and singing to herself. When she heard her cell phone ringing, the sound of several shrill bells, she immediately rolled off of the table and onto the gray linoleum below.

"Ouch!" she yelled, when her body met the floor, emitting a loud slap. Mercedes quickly unwrapped herself from Sam to run over to check on Santana. By the time she made it around the counter, Santana was already up and dashing for her cell phone. "That's my Britt-Brat!" she yelled grabbing the device and quickly answering it. Mercedes and Sam stared in amazed amusement as they watched her slip out of the kitchen and onto the patio.

"Drunktana," they both crooned simultaneously. Mercedes decided to finish up the rest of the work in the kitchen while Sam enjoyed his sudsy play time. She put away the rest of the food and wiped down the counter tops in time to help Sam finish putting away the dishes. She found herself on her tiptoes again, stretching herself as high as she could as she attempted to put away a stack of dishes.

"Why is everything in this house so damn high," she asked pushing up further on her tiptoes. She heard Sam laughing behind her before she felt his body pressed against her. He only needed one hand to take the dishes from her and place them with the rest of the set. His other hand rested on her hip, drifting slightly into the territory of her ass as she watched him close the cabinet.

"Thank you," she said softly, attempting to push herself away from the counter. The smallest touch from Sam was more than enough to get her going and Mercedes figured it probably wouldn't be the wisest idea to start anything with Sam in Puck's kitchen. His hand lightly cupping her ass brought a certain heat to her body that couldn't be ignored. She would never be able to explain why her body always immediately responded to Sam. All she knew was that just the thought of him made her warm all over and she wanted to wrap herself in the feeling and never let it go.

"You're welcome," Sam replied, pushing into her as she tried to move.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked, poking her ass into him to try and put some distance between their bodies. She knew the action would arouse the both of them to some degree but she had trouble passing up an opportunity to tease Sam a little.

"Uh hmmm," he groaned affirmatively, rubbing himself against her. He placed his hands on the counter in front of him, trapping her between his arms. He continued to grind against her as he lightly kissed the exposed skin along the thick straps of her tank top. "You taste so good, Mercy," he murmured against her skin.

"Better than the three plates of stir-fry you had?" she asked, making a weak effort to steer the conversation in another direction. His deepened voice did nothing to quell for the warmth creeping through her body or the wetness beginning to pool in her panties.

Sam kept his focus as he pulled down the strap of her top on her right shoulder, taking her bra strap along with it, and licking the imprint of the slightly dented flesh beneath it. "Better than anything I've ever had in my entire life."

Mercedes stifled a moan she felt building when Sam began sliding his hands beneath her top massaging her stomach briefly before making his way to her breasts. She leaned against him, continuing to work her ass against the stiff center of his shorts.

"Mercy," he groaned, slipping both hands beneath the cups of her bra and palming her breasts. He worked over her mounds carefully, moving his hands in synchroneity, rubbing the pads of his fingers over her aerolas, and allowing her nipples to slide between the spaces in his fingers. She snaked a hand between them and cupped his stiff dick in her hand, running her palm across it and slightly raking her nails against him. He hissed in pleasure, involuntarily bucking against her. "I want you so fucking bad right now," he confessed, spreading her legs apart with his and thrusting against her desperately.

"Cedes," Santana whined, slipping back into the kitchen and padding in their direction. The joined pair jumped at the sound of the door opening and hastily parted from one another. Sam quickly pulled his hands from under Mercedes shirt and moved them to cover the front of his pants. Mercedes adjusted herself and turned to Santana with a more than guilty smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, Tana?" Mercedes answered, taking the woman into her arms as she flopped her body against Mercedes'.

"I think I got a boo boo when I falled. I'm weady for bed," Santana sighed with a childish pout.

"I'll take you honey," Mercedes agreed, patting her on the back as she stood upright.

"Thank you. I know you're weady ta go campin' with Sammy but I need someone ta tuck me in. I won't keep you long."

"Camping?"

"Yeah, I know you're weady ta get into that tent o'his," She said moving from Mercedes' arms and regarding Sam with a drunkenly wicked smile. Sam blushed furiously before turning himself away to go lock the patio doors.

"Why don't you go get your pjs on and I'll be there in a minute, Tana," Mercedes suggested. Santana nodded and walked away sluggishly.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked, the smile still invading her face.

"Not really," Sam admitted, turning back around to face Mercedes. The first thing she noticed was his flushed face but she only had a moment to concentrate on it before her eyes were pulled toward Sam's admittedly large problem in his shorts.

"You're not wearing underwear are you?" She asked already knowing the answer to the question. She couldn't help but bite her lip as he moved toward her. She almost allowed herself to be taken into his arms before logic got the best of her and she took a large step away from him. "We should get ready for bed."

"Really?" he asked, running his hand along the length of his stiff cock.

"Yes, I'm not doing anything with you when Noah is literally like 20 feet away. Let's wait until everyone is sleep and we can figure something out."

"And what do you suppose I do with this?" He said gesturing toward his member.

"I'll take care of it for you, just let me get Santana to sleep first."

He groaned before nodding in agreement. She gave him a small peck to the lips, nipping his bottom lip sensually before scurrying from the kitchen, propelled by the hearty smack Sam applied to her backside.

* * *

Mercedes opened the door to Puck's bedroom to find Santana skipping around in her underwear and jumping on the bed.

"I thought you were ready to go to sleep," Mercedes stated, as she picked up Santana's discarded clothing that had made its way around various places in the bedroom.

"I am. I jus'had some energy I need'd ta get rid a, y'kno," she said plopping down onto the bed. She began to roll around as Mercedes crawled onto the bed and attempted to put Santana's pajama shirt over her head.

"Please cooperate, Tana," She begged. This wasn't the first time Mercedes had to coerce a drunken Santana into bed, but normally they were at home and she could roll Santana into her own bed, in whatever she was wearing, and check on her periodically throughout the night.

"Why can't I sleeeeeep nuuuuuuude?" Santana whined slipping out of Mercedes' grasp and bounding off of the bed. She peeled her underwear off and flung them in Mercedes' direction. She began to giggle wildly as Mercedes climbed across the bed and made a grab for her. She quickly stepped back and began to taunt her best friend. "You wouldn't mind if I slept naked if I was Sammmmmmmmy."

"At least put your underwear back on."

"Does Sammy sleep in his undies? I bet he doesn't. Eazee access ta that dick, amirite? Sammy and Mercy sittin' in a tree," she began to sing.

"Tana..."

"f-u-c-k-i-n-g."

"_Santana_..."

"First she says oooh, and then she says ahhhh, and then she slides down on his co-"

"SANTANA!" Mercedes quickly climbed from the bed and grabbed Santana by her wrists. Though she was frustrated, she still found herself slightly entertained by her friend's antics.

"You don have ta yell," Santana sighed, pouting.

"I won't yell anymore if you're good, okay?" Mercedes bargained, pushing Santana's clothes into her hands.

"Okay, okay. I'll be good."

"Thank you."

"As soon as you tell Sammy that you're in wuv with him and that you want ta have his little green-eyed bayyyyybies." Mercedes let out a frustrated groan as she allowed Santana to lean on her as she put her clothes back on.

"You don't have ta admit it, Mercy, I already know," she said, slipping into Puck's bed.

Mercedes sat down beside her and began to stroke her hair as she got comfortable. "And how is that?"

"Because, you lite up, Mercy, every time Sammy is'round. 'Member those lamps we got from that thrift shop for our dorm room?"

Mercedes nodded, remembering the adorably tacky lamps: a little brown girl and a little tan-skinned girl sat atop a small, plastic sandy landscape in grass skirts and coconut bras playing ukuleles. When you flicked the switch to turn the lamps on their entire bodies filled with light drawing attention to their bright eyes and open mouths that were in a position to sing. Each of the friends had a lamp in their dorm rooms that now served as bookends in their current apartment. "What about them?"

"That's you, Merslaydes. You're just like that little brown girl on the lamp. Your cheeks get all red and you smile...and you just glooooooow, bebe, and Sammy makes you do that." Mercedes didn't have a reply to the comment, she continued to stroke Santana's hair until she fell asleep. When Santana's breathing evened out she carefully removed herself from the bed and began to ready herself to meet Sam.

* * *

Sam shot up in bed as soon as he noticed the door cracking open. He swiftly shot the covers from his body and began to scoot off of the bed. He paused as he watched her step fully into the room and close the door behind her.

"Cedes," he whispered, "I thought we were going to go somewhere."

She smiled sweetly as she walked over to him. "Why not here?"

Sam moved to get out of the bed but before his feet touched the floor, she was climbing on top of him and positioning herself on his lap. She leaned over him, pushing her hands up the front of his t-shirt and grinding her hips against his. He took the time to appreciate the revealing red nightie she wore; raking his eyes over her exposed thighs and the tops of her breasts heaving against the thin fabric. His breath hitched at the feeling of the silk grazing his thighs when she moved on top of him.

"We can't," he said weakly, sitting up to get out of bed again.

"Why not?" she questioned as she began to pepper kisses along his jaw.

"Kurt-"

"You'd have to fuck me with a jackhammer to wake Kurt up," she breathed against his ear. Sam's dick jumped in response to her harsh tone. He glanced over at Kurt, sleeping soundly despite the addition to their bed. His sleeping mask and earplugs guaranteed that he probably wouldn't wake up any time soon.

"You sure?" Sam asked, allowing Mercedes to pull his shirt over his head and push him back down onto the mattress.

"Positive," she assured. "We just have to keep it quiet. Can you do that baby?" He nodded, relaxing his body as she kissed her way down his torso, stopping first to brush each of his nipples with her tongue and lap at his belly button. She paused just above his black boxers, allowing his cock to rub over her neck as she gripped the band of his underwear with her teeth and slipped them down low enough to reveal his erection. He lifted his hips and pushed his boxers down the rest of the way as Mercedes took him into her tepid mouth. He shoved a fist against his lips, biting down on his knuckle as she sucked him greedily, seemingly concerned only with the task of making him cum and disregarding his free hand combing wildly through her hair.

She watched him slowly coming apart as she sucked him deep into her mouth, moaning against him with every inch. Heavily strangled moans escaped Sam's lips, increasing in volume as he watched Mercedes close her eyes in ecstasy, reveling in the taste of him. A tightness traveled through his body pausing in his stomach before finally settling in his cock. His breathing increased and his body started to shake forcing him to push roughly into Mercedes' mouth.

"Come for me, baby," she encouraged, stroking his balls with one hand and working his shaft with the other. Her warm palm coaxed the cum from his dick while she sucked the soaked head of him in her mouth, laving over it with her tongue.

"Merc-uhhh," Sam said, a loud groan emitting from his throat. He held Mercedes' head in place while he coated her mouth with his cum. His eyes clamped shut as he trembled beneath her and when he opened them again there was no Mercedes. There was no red nightie, no plump lips around his cock, no little hand stroking him into submission, and no big brown eyes staring up at him. All Sam had were the quiet mewls that escaped Kurt's mouth as he slept next to him and his own damp body quavering beneath the covers.

Luckily, he hadn't actually come. Instead of being faced with the sticky mess in his boxers, he was stuck with a thumping that couldn't decide whether or not it wanted to be in his chest or in his dick. He removed himself from bed and quickly made his way to the bathroom with just enough time to pull himself from his boxers and stroke himself through an intense orgasm. When his body settled down, he couldn't help but wonder why Mercedes' hadn't come to meet him. He wouldn't get an answer tonight seeing as a trip down the hall to Puck's bedroom resulted in him finding only the sleeping bodies of Mercedes and Santana. He thought it best not to wake the girls and made his way back to his own room.

* * *

**Chapter two is up next! See something you like? Leave me a review and let me know! **


	10. Spend Your Time Well Before You Go II

**Here is chapter 9.2. I still don't own Glee. I still thank you all for reading. And I still hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Mercedes took her time as she made her way around the art museum. As soon as they walked in the door, the friends split up to go explore in their own direction. When Blaine arrived, Kurt grabbed him and Puck and quickly wandered off to get the two men acquainted. Santana had settled herself on a bench as she took another phone call from Brittany. Mercedes wandered around on her own, trying not to focus on the tall, blonde-haired man who was always somewhere in the immediate space around her.

"Please, just come with me," Sam pleaded against her ear. He tugged Mercedes' hand, pulling her attention away from the abstract painting she had been studying for the last couple of minutes. She had somehow wound up deep in thought, staring at the painting close enough to detect the thick brush strokes against the canvas. She did this with every painting, trying to latch herself onto every detail in an attempt to keep her mind off of Sam and the statements Santana made about the nature of her feelings for him. Him following behind her didn't help as she tried, to no avail, to concentrate on the artwork.

"Where?" She questioned, meeting his eyes for the first time since they'd entered the museum.

"Let's go to the car or something."

"It's ninety-some-odd degrees outside, Sam. We'll die."

He smiled at her exaggeration and continued to pull her hand. "I'll find somewhere for us to go. Just come with me."

She tugged her hand away from his and placed it on her hip, "I'm not leaving. If you want to go take care of yourself, be my guest."

"I had to do that last night. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just because I don't want to go have sex with you in the middle of who knows where, why does there have to be something wrong with me?"

"You didn't want to have sex with me last night either." She furrowed her brow before giving him a firm poke to his side. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot her finger prodded.

She softened, joining their hands together again. "You know that's not how it happened. What would make you think that? I only told you we should wait until everyone was asleep."

"Which we did-"

"Yeah, and when I got to the guest room you were knocked out with your fingers in your mouth."

"You took forever; I waited for like twenty minutes. I thought you weren't going to come."

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"I thought maybe I creeped you out with the chocolate," he admitted rubbing the back of his neck and becoming suddenly interested in the floor tiles.

"You know you're my white chocolate, Sammy. So you know, I had to tell Tina about your stripper name."

"I only did it for a semester," Sam murmured remembering the job he had to take when the money for one of his loans didn't come through and his parents were in no position to help him out. Mercedes had discovered his profession one night when the golden shorts he wore on stage found their way into the back seat of her car when she'd given him a ride. Sam had long since gotten over the initial embarrassment and while it wasn't his favorite subject to revisit he was no longer ashamed to talk about his past.

"I know I know. Anyway, the chocolate was adorable. In fact, I had every intention of giving you some of _my_ chocolate." She pulled him closer to her and gave him a chaste, yet lingering kiss.

"Girl, stop," he mumbled against her lips.

She parted from him, still holding his hand. "I couldn't come right away because Santana wanted to stay up and talk, which was really difficult because she had like six margaritas and most of her sentences weren't even composed of actual words."

"It's been like a whole day, so aren't we overdue then?"

"Boy, stop," she warned, giving him another poke.

"You make it really hard," he said pulling her body back to his.

"Sam-"

"Literally, you make it _really_ hard."

"Samuel!" She pushed him away and began to walk out of the somewhat vacant room of the museum.

"No, don't run away." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry, Mercy," he pouted.

She rolled her eyes at the apology asking, "is that all you think about?"

He buried his face into her neck and inhaled deeply before speaking. "No. To be honest, I _really_ like being with you...sexually, but more than anything, I just enjoy having you in my arms afterwards."

"Well, you're more than welcome to just cuddle with me; you don't have to fuck me first." Expecting a response, but hearing none, Mercedes pushed Sam away, "please tell me you already knew that."

"I guess I kind of did," he said unsurely. "We have done a little bit of non-post-sex cuddling the past couple of days but hell, you know what happens when we get each other alone."

"Right," she agreed, knowing too well that the two of them alone only seemed to result in amazing sex as of late. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest, unsure of the direction of their conversation. She couldn't stop herself before she asked, "Is that all that's ever going to happen when we're alone?"

"It doesn't have to be," he said, stroking her hair gently. "Are we still waiting until we get home to talk about this?"

She nodded against his chest, "I think we should."

"Why?"

She sighed and pulled slightly away from him to look up into his eyes. "Because it's really easy to want something when it's dangling right in front of you and you don't have to make much of an effort to have it. It's much harder when you have to actually work to keep it and when we get home, this – us – it's going to be work."

"Going home isn't going to change my mind," he said, his tone serious and leveled.

"About?"

"About us. I agree that we should wait; that we should go home and get back to normal before we make a decision but I know how I feel about you, Mercedes."

"That's good, I guess."

"Do you know?"

"Know how I feel about you?" He nodded, waiting expectantly for her answer. "I do, and while I hope that won't change when we get home, I don't want to have to make those kinds of decisions right now."

"I understand." He said, kissing her softly on the forehead before wrapping an arm around her as they walked away. He couldn't help that his hand unintentionally slid down to her ass as they walked.

"Can't keep them to yourself can you?"

He apologized quickly and moved his hand back to her hip. "I want you to know, Mercedes, I love you for more than just that fantastic ass of yours."

"You do?"

"Yup, it's everything about you darlin' – mind, body, soul – all of it makes me want to just grab hold of you and pull you next to me so I can absorb some of you and keep it with me forever."

She smiled widely, before reaching to give him another small kiss. "You are silly, Sammy."

"You love it."

"I do."

After several hours ambling around the museum, it was time for dinner. They stopped by Blaine's hotel and allowed him to grab an outfit for their upcoming bar excursion then made their way back to Puck's home. When they got there, Tina was already in the kitchen pouring vodka into a pitcher of a bluish tinted beverage. She quickly greeted each of them with a glass and instructions for what they would be doing to help prepare dinner.

* * *

"How do I look?" Mercedes asked, pulling the bottom of her fitted mini-skirt further down over her thighs. She surveyed herself in the full-length mirror in Puck's walk-in closet twisting around to get a view of all angles of herself. She wore a leopard skirt, a loose-fitting, black lace tank top, and a pair of modest black heeled sandals.

"Like if you and I weren't besties, Brittany would have some competition," Santana said as she slipped on her silver pumps that matched the design on the black crop-top she wore. She completed her outfit with a short pink skirt and her signature ponytail.

"Please, Satan, I know good and well that Britt already has you whipped."

"Proudly so, but you definitely look good enough to eat, woman. You know those guys aren't going to let you out of the house looking like that."

Mercedes laughed as she adjusted her hair, slightly tightening the band around her loosely curled ponytail and swiping her bangs to one side.

"I wish Britts could come tonight. We would tag-team the hell out of you. Though we'd have to get past Sam first, I'm sure." Mercedes noticed the slightly saddened look in Santana's face. She wrapped an arm around her friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We'll see Britt all day tomorrow so we only get to be Sancedes for one more night. Please promise me you're not going to be sad throughout the whole thing."

Santana perked up and returned Mercedes' hug. "I guess we'll still have a good time, just so long as you don't run away from me when I try to dance up on you," Santana stated as she began to unrhythmically pop her body against Mercedes to a beat of her own.

"Oh no you two are not getting the party started without Blaine "The Main Event" Anderson!" Blaine yelled, entering the closet and squeezing between the two girls. He joined in Santana's dancing against a giggling Mercedes.

"We wouldn't dare, my love," Mercedes said, pulling both of her friends into a hug to stop the frantic gyrating of their bodies.

"Just checkin'. Now, let's see what you sexy ladies are wearing tonight." He took each of them by the hand and twirled them around so he could view their whole ensembles. "I approve completely. Y'all are each just missing one thing."

"What's that," Santana asked, eyeing herself in the mirror.

"Oh, nothing major. The only thing missing is one beautiful gay man on your arm to propel you into the stratosphere of fabulousness," he announced as he linked arms with each of them and escorted them out of the closet and into the bedroom where they grabbed Tina as she finished applying the blue eye shadow that complemented the blue, sparkly tank top she wore with a dark gray high-waisted flared skirt and black belt. Blaine led each of the ladies to the living room where everyone else was already dressed and waiting.

Puck began to vigorously shake his head when they descended the stairs and entered the room. He and Sam each wore similar ensembles of button down shirts and jeans. "No," he said flatly, "Go change."

"I think I look fine," Blaine said, smoothing out his deep red pants and straightening his matching bow-tie. He looked to Kurt for confirmation and Kurt nodded, slightly askewing the dark blue hat he wore to go along with his off-the shoulder black top.

"Not you," Puck said with a grin. "Them," he said pointing to the ladies of the group. "I'm not beating douchebags off of you three all night. I won't have it."

"No worries, Puckie," Santana said, giving him a pat to his cheek. "We can take care of ourselves, okay? If some jackass can't keep his hands to himself he'll be quickly acquainted with my fist."

"Fine, but so you know, just say the word and I will ruin a dude's life tonight. No problem."

* * *

The group split themselves between Puck and Tina's cars as they drove to the downtown area. They parked on the street and followed Puck as he led the way to a seedy-looking bar called Acid.

Puck seemed to get more excited by the moment as they got closer to the door. "You guys are going to love this club! There's never a line, the music is fucking phenomenal, and the drinks are dirt cheap."

"Which also means they're probably made with lighter fluid instead of alcohol," Kurt deadpanned.

"Oh lighten up, Kurt," Puck insisted, putting his arm around the shorter man. I know the place looks like kind of a shit hole, but it'll be fun I promise. Do it for me? Otherwise, you would have gotten all dressed up for nothing."

"Fine, Noah, but only because you're buying all the drinks, correct?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I promised you guys this weekend was on me and I meant it. Now let's go fuck some shit up," he said as they walked up to the tattooed bouncer waiting outside. The man immediately greeted Puck with a firm handshake before ushering all of them into the front door.

Walking through the door revealed a club entirely unlike the shabby setting outside. Colored lights flashed in every direction poorly illuminating the throbbing crowd of people on the dance floor and tucked into each corner of the open space. A large bar stood in the middle of the club housing several bartenders that moved expertly around the large square space serving drinks in every direction. The group walked in excitedly, Puck leading the way past one of many caged dancers dancing wildly to the loud music. They found a table large enough to accommodate their group while Puck, Sam, and Tina found their way to the bar. Santana and Blaine quickly became enamored with a pink haired dancer near their table who wore nothing but a tutu and well placed sequined pasties.

"Help me find the bathroom," Kurt said, pulling Mercedes into the crowd and through the dance floor. They passed their friends at the bar and made their way down a long hallway that led to four single-occupant unisex bathrooms. Mercedes waited while Kurt checked out the facilities. He came back out with a satisfied look on his face.

"They'll do," he announced, grabbing Mercedes hand and pulling her back down the hallway. Kurt never went into any bar or nightclub without first checking out the bathrooms. He figured that if by some coincidence he ended up completely wasted and was forced to handle his business in an inebriated state, he at least wanted to know that the facility was somewhat clean so he could decide just how much he wanted to drink.

"How glad are you that Puck and Blaine are pretty much head over heels for one another?" Mercedes asked as they made their way back down the corridor.

"I was actually nervous," Kurt admitted. "I thought they wouldn't get along. But I thought about it and I realized, Puck is one charming bastard and I already hate anyone who doesn't love Blaine so I guess it makes sense that they just clicked." Mercedes nodded and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze as they joined part of their group at the bar. Tina was leaning over the counter, hollering orders to a young bartender as he prepared a line of drinks and shots for the clique. Kurt stood on the other side of Puck and Mercedes settled herself between Sam and Puck.

"Is she going to get us kicked out?" Kurt asked Puck gesturing toward Tina.

"Nah, she's just wants to make sure you guys get something you like. That guy didn't even know how to make a whiskey sour, so she's just helping him out a little."

"I'd like to help _him_ out a little," a passing girl remarked to her group of friends. No one responded to the comment or the group from which it came from until the girls began to surround them.

"I really love your eyes," a girl shouted into Puck's ear. "You're so fucking hot."

"Thanks," he replied passing drinks to Mercedes and Sam as Tina took them from the bartender.

"Do you wanna dance?" She asked, pushing her body against his.

Before he could answer, Tina whipped her head around, ignoring the girl and saying to Puck, "Hey you wanna go find a place to fuck?" He smiled and followed behind her as she walked toward their table with a tray of drinks and shots. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and switched her attention to Sam instead.

"What about you?" She asked running a finger down his body.

"No thanks," he said, immediately looking for Mercedes who was engrossed in a conversation with Kurt. Kurt pointed in his direction and Mercedes turned around to see the woman pulling him by the arm.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of her, "If you want to dance, Sam, go ahead. I don't mind. It's just a dance."

"I really don't want to dance," Sam said, pulling away from the girl and taking a sip of his drink.

"Why not? We could have a really good time together, baby," she begged, laying her body against Sam's.

Mercedes gritted her teeth and took a large gulp of her drink before handing it off to Kurt. She didn't think she'd had quite enough to drink to go head-first into the throng of thrusting individuals but she couldn't leave Sam to suffer with the intoxicated woman. She took a deep breath and stepped between Sam and the drunken brunette. "Sam, would you like to dance with me?" She asked putting out her hand for him to take. He quickly downed the rest of his drink and followed Mercedes to the dance floor leaving the woman to call Mercedes' a bitch behind their backs. Sam turned to say something but Mercedes shrugged and dragged him into the crowd. She stole a quick glance back to the bar and saw Kurt was taking care of woman, as she expected him to do. Mercedes chuckled as she watched him wave his finger in her face as he spoke to her animatedly.

* * *

"Do you think they know we're gone?" Sam asked, his damp forehead resting against Mercedes'.

"I hope not," she said against his kiss-swelled lips. She puckered her mouth against his as she moved her hips in accord to the thumping beat of the heavy bass that blared throughout the club. The words to the fast song had followed them only so far as the long, dark hallway leading to the restrooms. Once they found themselves locked behind the heavy door of one of the bathrooms, the vocals of the song turned to no more than muffled noise not nearly loud enough to compete with the thundering bass. The couple decided to duck away from their friends after several rounds of drinks and grinding on the dance floor. It was Mercedes who grabbed Sam's hand and led him to them bathroom where she quickly pulled him into one of the rooms and locked the door behind him. Sam wasted no time in pulling her to him and once again taking the lips he'd been attached to for most of the night.

The hem of Mercedes skirt sat high on her hips, crumpled over her middle, the fault of Sam pressing himself against her and forcing the hem up as he slipped his fingers inside of her. He pushed in and out of her damp entrance rubbing her clit with the heel of his hand. One of Mercedes' shoes popped off when Sam lifted her leg and wrapped it high around his thigh when he began thrusting into her against the graffiti and photo-clad wall behind them. She clawed at a few of the already weathered photos before settling her hands on Sam's strong shoulders.

He removed his fingers and brought them up to his mouth, tasting her essence. She pulled his lips backs to hers and shared in the flavor, moaning as he sucked on her plump bottom lip.

"I dreamed about you last night," he drunkenly confessed into her mouth, licking her lips hungrily.

"What was I doing?" She asked sliding a hand down his body to cup the front of his protruding jeans.

"You were um," he hesitated as she unbuckled his pants and pulled out his cock.

She paused and turned her attention back to him, "I was...?"

He grinned, kissing her again. "You were sucking my dick, baby, and it was amazing."

Mercedes didn't respond as she pushed him away from her and he let her leg down. She put her palms to his chest and pivoted the two of them so that Sam's back was against the wall. She dropped to her knees without a word and took his rigid cock into her mouth. She started with the head, swirling her tongue around his reddened tip and sucking slightly before descending slowly down the length of him. Focusing on his cock, she grazed over his balls with her fingers and massaged his shaft the same way she did in his dream. His thoughts bunched together and his heart raced as nothing but breathless moans flew out of his mouth.

"Look at me, Sammy," she urged. "Was it better in your dreams?"

He shook his head as his body began to tremble, he could feel himself reaching his peak sooner than he wanted to. The thoughts of the Mercedes he'd dreamed about, ready to fuck him next to their sleeping friend coupled with the Mercedes who had no qualms about dropping to her knees to pleasure him in a public bathroom.

She stopped suddenly and stood back up. He didn't even think to object and instead readied himself to give Mercedes what both of them wanted. Mercedes didn't have to tell him what she wanted, Sam already knew. He quickly yanked her panties from her body and moved her against the sink. He pulled a condom from his wallet and quickly covered himself. He watched as she rubbed her pussy, waiting for him to come to her. Pulling her head back by her ponytail, he forced her to watch the two of them in the spotty mirror as he descended into her, pumping into her slowly at first gripping her ass as he slid further in. He pulled himself back out and angled downward to push against her spot, picking up speed as her moans became louder.

"So good," she whimpered as she lost the battle to keep her eyes on the mirror. Sam moved in and out of her persistently until he felt her walls clenching around his dick and her body heaving beneath him. He thrust into her once more, letting go of his load in the process. He shook against her, finally collapsing and pressing idle kisses against her back.

"Have you seen my undies?" Mercedes asked as they began to right their clothes. Sam smirked guiltily as he stuffed the black garment into his pocket. "Sam!" she shrieked, stomping her foot. "Give them back."

"Why? You don't need them."

"And you do?"

"I want something to remember you by just in case you decide to drop me once we get home."

"Don't I get something from you then?"

"I'll find something for you, honey."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and decided to let go of the argument in favor of fixing herself up. Once they were presentable, they left the bathroom and made their way back to the table where Blaine had somehow found his way into the cage where the tutu-wearing dancer once stood. Tina and Puck cheered him on as he danced while Santana kept Kurt busy on the dance floor.

When the colored lights transitioned into white ones and the DJ said her goodbyes over a fading slow track, the group gathered themselves and meandered back to their vehicles. Puck and Tina got everyone back to Puck's home safely where they partied for a little while longer before falling asleep wherever they landed. Puck ended up in the guest bed flanked by Blaine and Santana while Tina and Kurt sprawled across Puck's king-sized bed. Sam fell out on the couch with Mercedes snuggled on top of his chest. He drifted in and out of his sleep as she stirred on top of him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his chest. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He yawned, pulling her tighter against him. He stoked her back, his eyes closed and waiting for sleep to come again. "It's okay babe. You should get some sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes. Silence enveloped them for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I'm not going to drop you," she said faintly.

"What?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

She pushed herself up slightly and looked into his eyes. "When we get home," she explained, "I'm not going to drop you. I wouldn't do that to you. I lo-"

"I know, Mercy," he said, pulling her to him in a deep kiss. "Me too."

* * *

**Good times, right? These people are kind of crazy but I love them wholeheartedly and I hope you do too. Let me know your thoughts in the review section. You guys literally give me life with every comment. Thanks for reading. See you soon!**


	11. A Place for Everything

**Last actual chapter. Wow! We've come so far. I'm tearing up slightly thinking of the journey we've had. Thank you all for staying with me. I'll save the rest of my sappy crap for the ending and just let y'all get to this chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review if you have time!**

* * *

"I'm still disappointed about the lack of alcohol I got to consume at the amusement park. It would have been way more fun if I was drunk," Santana quipped as she adjusted her dark sunglasses. Puck surprised the group with a trip to Universal Studios for their last full day in California. The outing had been fun, each of them got the opportunity to embrace their inner child as they ran around the amusement park but Santana couldn't help but find something to snark about as they lay on the beach enjoying the rest of their afternoon. She leaned back on her towel and soaked up the sun beating down on the group where they sat far away from the water and mischievous children kicking sand and scouring the beach in search of its nonhuman inhabitants.

"Did you really think it would be a good idea to get plastered at an amusement park? You can't spend the whole trip drunk, Tana," Mercedes countered as she spread a generous amount of sunscreen across Sam's back.

"Why not? I am on vacation. I will be as drunk as I damn well please."

"Not too drunk for smooches I hope," Brittany pouted. Santana could only smile warmly as she pulled her lover close to her side.

"You probably should stop getting so sloshed if you're going to wake up crying in the middle of the night. Please never let that happen again. I don't know what to do with that," Puck said dusting the sand from his shorts as he stood up to head toward the water.

"Ugh, that was so crazy!" Blaine interjected before Santana could respond, "I thought we were going to be up all night with her."

Santana lifted her sunglasses again to glare at the two of them. "No one said anything about your snoring Puckerman, and Anderson, just be glad I didn't tell anyone about the boner Puck felt in his back last night. Oops, I guess I just did."

Blaine glowered in Santana's direction, his mouth open in surprise, "You are ruthless, Santana. I thought what happens in the guest room stays in the guest room."

Santana shrugged, and resumed her recumbent position. "Blaine, if we're going to be friends you should know that 1. There are no secrets in the circle and 2. Santana Lopez gives precisely zero fucks, always."

"Got it," Blaine grumbled.

"Mercedes," Kurt piped up eagerly, "I suddenly want ice cream. Do you want ice cream?"

"Oh God yes," Mercedes responded.

"Tina? Would you like some ice cream?" Kurt asked, pushing himself up from his towel

"Actually I'd like to hear more about Blaine's boner for my boyfriend," Tina said, staring with an excited curiosity between Blaine and Puck.

"Suit yourself." Kurt grabbed Mercedes hand, pulling her up from the sand and practically running with her to the nearest ice cream stand.

When Mercedes and Kurt made it back to the group with their treats, they only had a few moments of enjoyment before their significant others expected them to share. Blaine lapped Kurt's cone without warning, sending a vertical swipe through his perfectly horizontal licks. Kurt huffed them giggled at his boyfriend's eagerness before tapping the cone to his nose and licking off the strawberry swirl cream.

Sam was more patient. He sidled up next to Mercedes and waited, watching her ice cream melt as she listened intently to Brittany telling another story about her suspiciously precocious cat. This time, the animal had apparently been running a cock-fighting ring in the basement of a local dry cleaners and she had to bail him out of jail but not before a strongly worded lecture about animal cruelty. Sam eyed Mercedes' tilted cone and prayed for the drops of ice cream that threatened to fall to her skin. He may have been guilty of giving her arm a gentle nudge to help the drops of the sweet dessert along. As soon as the ice cream touched her she gasped, immediately moving to wipe it away. Sam was quicker than she was; he swiped his tongue over the spot her hands were moving to wipe, eliciting a softer gasp from Mercedes. He lapped the spot again, wedging his tongue between her breasts and sucking on her sun-warmed skin, testing her, seeing just how far she would let him go.

She didn't protest so he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Grabbing her ice cream, he dabbed a bit against the exposed tops of her breasts and licked it greedily. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him, willing herself not to moan just in case any of their friends were paying close attention to the quick licks Sam gave her skin.

"Why don't the two of you just make a sex tape already and that way we can all enjoy a good wank in the privacy of our own homes as we watch the two of you get it on. It's no fair doing this to us in public," Santana remarked peering around Brittany who had switched to telling her story to a disinterested Kurt.

Mercedes giggled and hid her face in Sam's neck. She didn't know where her mind went for the few minutes he teased her but she didn't want to come back. The beach was filled with hundreds of people but it felt like just the two of them the moment Sam touched her.

"Sorry," she whispered against his skin.

"Don't be sorry," Tina reprimanded, "Just get the tape made."

The group decided to enjoy a late dinner at a nearby burger shack before heading back to Puck's house to get dressed for their last night out. They were going to spend their night at the bar Tina worked at, _Umpire_. She was anxious for her new friends to see her in action and had arranged for a special VIP table for their personal enjoyment.

* * *

Sam had been hard the entire night and it was all that damn dress' fault.

He knew he was in trouble from the moment Mercedes exited the master bedroom in a dress that made his entire body rigid. The purple bodycon dress hugged her form perfectly, defining every curve and leaving nothing to the imagination. A lecherous smile dawned across his face as he took her in, making her turn around for him so he could appreciate the way the fabric clung to her body like a second skin.

It didn't take long for Sam's hands to find their way up Mercedes' dress. He'd been holding her hips and ass all night as they grinded against one another on the dance floor. She leaned against a wall, pulling him as close to her as humanly possible and bringing their lips together over and again as people pulsated all around them.

No one else mattered as Sam swiped two fingers along Mercedes' panty-clad slit. He only focused on her, her chest heaving in short breaths, her fingers trailing along the sleeves of his blazer, her deep brown eyes, lidded and lustful as he slid one, then two, and, at her request, eventually three fingers inside of her. She rocked her hips fervently desperate to come and releasing loud moans into his ears that held the volume of a whisper against the blaring music.

In their little corner of the world, they didn't know that their friends had been searching for them for the past half hour, frequently getting distracted by any of the many club attractions. If the scantily clad waiters and waitresses weren't enough, there were also the added distractions of confetti flowing from the ceiling, drunken and energy-filled patrons stripping off their clothing, whistles, bells, blinking necklaces, and the show the bartenders put on with Tina as their lead. Puck was proud to show his friends his girlfriend in one of her many elements and cheered wildly as she expertly threw and caught bottles of liquor, danced, and poured drink after drink for the clamoring crowd at the bar.

Brittany was the one to find the couple. Mercedes shuddered against Sam clutching his shoulders as he licked his fingers from nail to knuckle and pulled down Mercedes' dress. Quickly putting together the details, Brittany yelled Santana's signature "Wanky," as she pulled the two apart gently, grabbing Mercedes hand and guiding them through the crowd and back to their friends.

"I found them!" Brittany yelled proudly when they were back at the table.

"Good job, baby!" Santana said with a thumbs up and a slap to Brittany's ass. "Time for shots!"

"And where were you two?" Kurt inquired from his perch on Blaine's lap.

"Dancing," Mercedes said too quickly. She turned to Sam for confirmation.

Before he could contribute, Brittany was already speaking, "Yeah," she said, wrapping an arm around Mercedes' waist. "Dancing and finger fucking," she announced casually. Mercedes clapped a hand over Brittany's mouth to stifle any further admissions. The red crept up Sam's cheeks quickly as he tried to think of any other subject to talk about.

"On the dance floor, man? I am so fucking proud of you right now." Puck beamed as he gave Sam a congratulatory slap on the back. "I'd shake your hand-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Noah," Mercedes warned. "We're going to the bathroom," Mercedes announced, dragging Brittany back into the crowd with Sam close behind.

The quick finger fuck left Mercedes somewhat satisfied but at least an hour later Sam was still hard. When he visited the restroom, he tried splashing cold water on his face, thinking about any unsexy thing he could but Mercedes would always pop up, and his problem would worsen if it had managed to get any better at all. He had been sitting out the last couple of dances biding his time until he could sneak somewhere private with Mercedes. He thought he would get his chance when she returned from another trip to the bar and slid into the booth next to him. He had been sitting down talking to Blaine and Kurt whenever they came up for air from their fervent kisses.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked, handing him another drink.

He nodded stiffly, trying to remove his eyes from her bouncing body as she moved to the music.

She leaned closer to him, her lips pressed to his ear she asked, "Tell me where it hurts, Sammy."

A shaky breath whooshed past Sam's lips as he pointed to the throbbing issue in his lap.

"Oh," she purred, reaching immediately to massage his bulge. He didn't object when she slid his zipper down and fished out his cock, releasing it from its prison. Kurt tweaked Blaine's nipples through his shirt as the two continued to kiss and pay no attention to Sam and Mercedes' activities.

Mercedes licked her palm and began to stroke his dick. He held onto the table as she quickened her pace. He tried to watch Kurt and Blaine, hoping to catch any sign of the two if they happened to stop their current activity. When Mercedes pressed her lips against his neck and began sucking, hard, marking him, he lost control. He thrust up from his seat, his cock tapping the table but Mercedes didn't stop. She stroked him faster, moaning against his neck, telling him how good he felt in her hand and urging him to come.

Little grunts crept from his throat as he felt himself about to release. The words wouldn't come to his lips but Mercedes already knew. She swiped the damp napkin from beneath her drink and caught the spurts of hot cum within it. She kissed Sam gently as he came down carefully tucking him back into his jeans and disposing of the soiled napkin.

Blaine and Kurt were completely oblivious to the actions between the two and happily joined Sam and Mercedes as they all made their way back to the dance floor to finish out the night.

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes rapped on the bathroom door, hopping from one foot to another as she struggled not to relieve herself on Puck's carpet.

"Come in," Santana yelled from inside the bathroom. Mercedes quickly opened the door and stepped in just in time to see Santana sinking herself into the tub. She gave Mercedes a smirk as she leaned her head back against the porcelain of the white tub.

Mercedes groaned in frustration before shrugging and moving to the commode to handle her business.

"What's your problem?" Santana asked as Mercedes flushed the toilet.

"A bath, Tana, really? You know we have a flight to catch right?."

Santana snapped her eyes open and glared at Mercedes as she walked toward the sink. "Hey, I got up early," she stated with a roll of her neck. "I need a soak after last night. I've got glitter in places one should not have glitter."

"Well I need to get dressed too, Tana, and as much as I love you I'd like some privacy while I shower."

"Why? So you can give yourself a good _once over_? It's nothing I've never seen, honey. I date ladies and I am one."

"Why is that the first place you go? It is too early for this and you know it."

"Right, no masturbation talk before 8 AM, my bad. Not like you have to do much of it anyway."

"Will you just hurry up?"

"Relax Cedes, we have plenty of time. You could probably use the guest bathroom if you're in such a rush. Kurt's already up in the kitchen making breakfast with Puck and I'm sure Sam's lazy butt is still passed out."

"Fine. Enjoy your soak."

"Oh, I will."

Mercedes gathered her clothing and toiletries and made the short trek down the hall to the guest bathroom. She entered from the door connected to the hallway and sat her things down on the counter. She moved to close the door connecting to the guest bedroom and sure enough, found Sam fast asleep on his stomach and sprawled across the bed. She bit her lip, staring down his nude torso, and what she could make out of the curves of his gently swelling back, as she decided to leave the door open for a little longer. She pulled her hair up into a bun and brushed her teeth, attempting to make as much noise as possible to try to rustle the sleeping blond from his slumber. The most she was able to manage was a deep grunt from Sam as he flipped over onto his back. She moved over to the door, tracing her hand up and down the edge of it willing herself to close it; she couldn't.

_I guess we do have plenty of time, s_he thought. Mercedes would swear up and down that she normally had better impulse control but as she sauntered out of the bathroom and climbed across the bed, she realized that that part of personality must have been taking a sick day. She carefully removed the covers from Sam's body and ghosted a hand down his chest. She placed a soft kiss on his lips when her hand found the band of his boxers. She massaged the head of his cock with the tips of her fingers delighting as it came alive beneath her touch.

"Not again," Sam slurred sleepily.

She leaned down and ran her tongue along the length of his turgid cock, leaving the tip with a gentle kiss. "Something wrong?"

"I'm dreaming again, baby."

She laughed, her cool breath tickling his cock and causing it to bounce against her lips. "You're not dreaming, Sammy," she moved herself off the bed and reached a hand out to help Sam up, "I promise."

"If I am, just make sure I don't come in the bed."

She pulled Sam into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. She began pulling off her clothing as Sam watched her, not moving an inch.

"What?" She asked, turning on the shower. "You don't want to shower with me?"

"This feels so real, Cedes."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and moved to Sam wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hungry kiss. "If this is a dream, then I think you should just enjoy it and stop questioning it."

"You're right," he agreed as he swiftly dropped his boxers. He grabbed her ass firmly and hoisted her into his arms, smirking at her surprised squeal and making his way to the shower. He opened the glass door and walked both of them inside, stopping when Mercedes' back hit the cream-tiled wall. He attached his lips to hers again, letting her down so she was forced to stand on her tiptoes to continue kissing him. His hands roamed her body familiarly, touching and soaking the skin he was well acquainted with as the heavy stream of water poured on the two of them. He pressed soaked kisses to her lips, her chin, and her collarbone before he took one of her breasts into his mouth and worked the nipple over with his tongue. He repeated the action on the other side, nipping down gently when Mercedes fisted his fingers into her hair, urging him to continue further down her body. He pressed soft kisses down her stomach until he reached her center. He kissed her pussy lips snaking his tongue out to stroke and circle her clit, while he massaged her thighs with his hands and gently pulled her open. He licked the insides of each of her thighs, lapping up the stream of water that flowed between them before diving into her with his tongue. He feasted on her shamelessly, drawing encouragement from her shivers and moans. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, ready and waiting to taste her when she came. The jerking of her body and a few rapid grabs of his hair let him know she had reached her peak. He continued his grazing, allowing her to ride his tongue until she slid down the wall and into his waiting arms.

He kissed her gently, wiping some of the water from her face he began to ask, "Do you think we have time to uh-"

Mercedes intercepted the question with another kiss before she answered, "We have plenty of time."

* * *

It took every shred of willpower Sam had to not slide inside of Mercedes as he pressed his body against hers. He lifted her again, turning off the shower and carrying her to the bedroom. He lay her wet body on the bed and reached into his suitcase for a condom.

She waited for him in silence, desire in her eyes as she watched him roll on the protection. He never wanted anything so badly in his life. Though the last couple of days the two of them had gone round after round with one another, each time more amazing than the last, somehow what they shared in this moment was unlike anything they'd ever done before. Sam didn't just want to be with Mercedes, he needed to be with her. To have her hands tangled in his hair and his name on her lips as he covered himself completely in her. Sam ached for the feeling, knowing he wouldn't be satisfied until he had it. He settled between her legs and bent to her licking a trail up her neck to the tip of her chin tasting the water on her body.

"I love you," he whispered as he used two fingers to part her wet center and slide himself inside. Her eyes clamped shut as he settled. When he began to move, he pressed a kiss to her lips as a soft "I love you too," glided from her mouth.

He thrust in and out of her slowly, taking his time and enjoying every stroke and the feel of her softness wrapped around him. Their hips met with soft slaps, their slowly drying skin allowing them to slide easily against one other. Sam couldn't stop looking at Mercedes. Her mouth parted as little desperate pants forced their way out from her throat. He was sure to tell her how beautiful she was, how good she felt, and how much he loved her as he watched her quake beneath him. She began to come and he slid his fingers to her clit and tapped into her quickly coaxing another orgasm from her body before she could finish the first.

It wasn't long before Sam's stomach stirred and he felt himself coming soon after the tingling in his balls started. He moaned unapologetically into Mercedes mouth shaking against her as she scraped his back, her clawing turning to gentle swipes as he collapsed on top of her.

"We have to take real showers now, babe." Mercedes mumbled as she idly stroked her fingers through Sam's hair. He smiled against her chest, listening to her heart beat at the same frantic pace as his own.

"I know," he replied, ghosting a hand up and down her thigh, "Just a few more minutes."

* * *

After a short breakfast, a little frantic packing, and a speedy ride to the airport Puck and Tina were reluctantly bidding their guests farewell.

"Alright, precious babies," Puck said giving his final hug to Santana, "Hold hands with your partner and don't talk to any strangers."

"I think they'll be okay," Tina remarked, nudging Puck in the side as she separated from a tight hug with Mercedes. "If you guys forgot anything, expect it in the mail."

"Are you sure you can't come and be our live-in bartender?" Santana asked hopefully, clutching Tina's hands in hers.

Puck wrapped his arms around Tina and pulled her out of Santana's grasp. "Sorry, Tana, you can't have her."

Kurt sighed longingly as he eyed his group of friends. "I guess we better get going, guys. I don't want to miss our boarding call."

After one last round of hugs, Puck and Tina watched as their friends hurried off to their gate.

After an uneventful flight, the group found themselves back inside of a New York cab breathing in the familiar air of the city they called home. Each of them talked about the first thing they would do once they once they were settled back in and Sam was the first to begin his list of things to do as they pulled up in front of his apartment where they all helped him move his bags from the cab and into the front door.

"We'll give you two a moment," Kurt said, patting Sam's shoulder and pushing Santana back into the idling cab.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, smiling shyly at Mercedes, "Do you want to talk now or..."

Mercedes own smile faltered slightly as she spoke, "48 hours," she said firmly.

"48 hours for what?"

"Let's give it 48 hours before we talk. Let's go back to life and get back to normal and then we can sit down and-"

"What is there left to talk about, Mercy? We already said we love each other. What more is there?" Sam questioned, his voice rising slightly.

Mercedes tensed at his tone and averted her gaze from his intense green-eyed stare. "I just feel like-"

Sam stepped closer to her, his voice quickly changing from angered and confused to worried, "Did you change your mind about us? About me?"

Mercedes took his hands in hers trying to calm him down as she spoke and attempting to ignore the shaking of her own hands. "I didn't say that, Sam."

"Then tell me, tell me what the problem is. Tell me why you just can't be with me." He used their joined hands to tug her closer to him and pressed his forehead against hers, forcing her to look up at him.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she spoke, "I still love you, Sam. I can't control that so it's not going anywhere. I just need some time away from _this_, to think about _us_."

"Fine," he agreed curtly.

"Please, don't be mad at me. I want what's best for the both of us."

Sam took a deep breath, allowing the anger to leave his body and pressed a sweet kiss to Mercedes' forehead. He knew he wouldn't be able to fix any of her fears by being angry with her. It wasn't worth the hurt it would only cause. "I'm not mad, Mercy. I don't get it but you can take all the time you need. I'll be here."

"I do love you Sam."

"You don't have to tell me that, baby. I already know," he stated evenly. "I love you too." He hugged her tightly before allowing her to go back to the cab. She gave him a weak smile and a wave from the window and he returned the gesture as they pulled off.

"What did you do?" Santana questioned accusingly as soon as the cab left the curb.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked, still staring out the window.

"Cut the bull shit, Cedes. Trouty looked like you just told him the Chapstick factory was shutting down. Spill it, now."

"I just told him I need time to think."

Kurt let out a loud scoff before speaking. "About what exactly?" he asked incredulously. He continued to speak before Mercedes could answer, his voice stern and steady as he lobbed more questions in her direction. "About the fact that we've _physically_ had to pry you two off of each other for the last week? About the fact that when you two aren't busy fucking each other into the wall, mattress, or whatever other flat surface you can find, you're gazing lovingly into one another's eyes like you're the last two people left on Earth? Oh wait no, maybe it's about the fact that you've been playing this fucking cat and mouse game with Sam for the past four years and when the boy finally catches the damn cheese you've been dangling in front of him, you tell him his princess is in another castle."

Before Mercedes and Santana could question Kurt's odd statement, he put a hand in the air, stopping the words from leaving their mouths.

"Don't you two look at me like that. You know what the hell I mean," he asserted, waving a finger at each of them. "What else do you have to think about, Mercedes?" Mercedes turned back toward the window and Kurt gently pulled her by her chin, turning her to face him. He spoke softly and sincerely, "You love him. So be with him."

"It's not that simple, Kurt," she admitted with a heavy sigh, allowing her eyes to sink to the floor.

"Please enlighten me because as far as I knew this shit was far from rocket science."

"I am _scared_, Kurt," Mercedes confessed in a whisper. "You think I haven't been paying any attention to the way I feel for Sam? I have and it fucking terrifies me. I've been in control of whatever the hell it is I've felt for him all these years and now after spending a week with him, it all comes pouring out of me and I can't do anything stop it." Her voice began to rise as she continued to speak at a faster pace. "And you know what the worst part is? I don't want to stop it. I just want to be able to _control_ it. To walk into the same room as him and not have a stone in my stomach that won't go away until he notices me. To not tremble every time he touches me or be nervous that he's going to discover anything about me that he doesn't like. To not worry every minute what's going to happen to me if he stops loving me. I'm not that person. I never have been and I don't know if I can be now."

Before Kurt could reply, the cab came to a soft stop in front of their building. Mercedes shoved a fist of bills into the driver's hand and gave him a polite "Thank you," before sliding her door open and rushing to grab her bags from the back. Kurt and Santana came out of the cab right behind her as she gathered her things as hurriedly as possible.

"This conversation is not over, Mercedes," Kurt yelled to her back as she half drug, half carried her belongings to the door. She tapped her foot anxiously as she waited for the elevator and stepped into it, breathing a sigh of relief as the doors closed behind her. She bit back the tears welling into her eyes, not letting a single one fall as she sent the elevator back down for Kurt and Santana. Once she was inside her room, she collapsed onto the carpet, not bothering to turn on the lights or move her bags around. She fell on top of them, sobbing silently against the floor unable to move and unable to explain the deep pain she felt within her chest.

Kurts words rang annoyingly in her head as she shook against the floor. _You love him. So be with him._

Mercedes didn't know how long she lay on the floor crying. All she knew was that when Kurt and Santana entered her room and removed the pile of bags from around her before laying down on the floor beside her, she didn't object. She allowed the warmth of her friends comfort to envelop her and calm her down as she readied herself to talk out whatever the hell was going on with her. She wasn't quite ready to talk when they came in but they had plenty to say to her.

Kurt was first, he laid behind her and rested his cheek against hers as he spoke quietly. "You don't have to be anyone else, Mercy. You're not turning into a different person just because you're in love. Honey, you've just never been in love and it is a jarring experience. Trust me, I know it's scary as hell and you just want to run away from it and pretend like it isn't happening but that's not going to make the feeling stop."

When he finished Santana allowed his words to settle with Mercedes before she spoke. She laced her fingers with Mercedes' and kissed their joined hands. "You know I'm not one for all this sappy shit, babe, but let me tell you something, that goofy blonde boy is hopelessly in love with you and you're in love with him too. We're not here to tell you what to do we just want you to know that everything your feeling is normal, hell it's expected. You're supposed to be scared, and nervous, and jittery and I'm sure you can take some solace in the fact that Sam is more than likely feeling the same exact way. If I can offer you any piece of advice, Cedes, it's this: don't let the things you're scared of get in the way of having something special."

Mercedes nodded as Santana cleaned her tear-stained face. She thanked her best friends and offered no argument to their declarations. She promised that she would think about everything they said and spend the night attempting to find peace with her new emotions.

* * *

**Guise, Mercedes is _stubborn_. She wouldn't let me write the original fluffy ending I had planned. I lost control of the situation and when I finished the chapter, I was just staring at my screen like what is this foreign thing here at the end? Are those paragraphs trying to be angst? No sir, not cool. **

**Anywhoo, the last part is the epilogue, which should be interesting because I cannot just leave the story like this. Angst does not sit well with me and I can't think of a more appropriate time to express the sentiment of "I am not here for that." Let me know how you're feeling in the reviews and I'll see you all soon.**


	12. And Everything in Its Place

Sadly, I don't own Glee. If I did, my entire writing staff would probably be comprised of fanfiction writers.

**So this is it. This part is kind of short but it took me a while to write for some reason. I'm sad to see the end of this story but I want to thank everyone for coming along and sticking around throughout all of it. I just want everyone to know I try and read, and in some cases respond to, everything you all take the time to post. I appreciate all of the support and I couldn't have done it without you all. I won't say too much else because I'm sure you just want to see how it ends. So, thanks again and I'll see you in my next fic!**

* * *

She was going in the wrong direction.

When Mercedes left her apartment that morning after a quick breakfast and talk with Kurt and Santana she was supposed to be heading to work. She worried her lower lip as she navigated the walk she had taken countless times before.

_She cheated,_ sort of. 48 hours didn't mean that she couldn't talk to him, right?

As she walked steadily down the pavement of the bustling street, she thought of the night before when she sat huddled in her closet, whispering into the phone with Sam on the other end. She had only called him for a moment, to hear his voice, to know that whatever was between the two of them hadn't died in the course of a day. Luckily, she couldn't have been more wrong.

She was supposed to be getting back to normal, living her life the way it was before the trip, but she faltered at every step. The funny thing was, she didn't feel normal without him.

_"Can I ask you a question?" she whispered into her cell phone. _

_"Sure," came his sleepy reply._

She poked her head out of the closet quickly when she thought she heard a noise. Her best friends were surely asleep but she couldn't help feeling slightly jumpy as she hid amongst her clothes, making her secret phone call. She didn't have anything to hide from Kurt or Santana but she simply was not ready to face their "I told you so's" and smug smirks.

_She initially relaxed at the sound of his voice but soon found herself tensing up again as she asked a question that had been nagging her the entire day. "How do you feel when I walk into a room?"_

_She heard shuffling on Sam's end of the phone, she figured he was sitting up in bed. His cleared his throat and his voice sounded crisper when he spoke again. His voice slow and steady he said, "Like everything else around me disappears; all I can concentrate on is you. I feel my heartbeat pounding in my ears and it doesn't calm down until I see that smile of yours."_

_She couldn't stop the smile that was currently tugging at her lips and threatening to part her face. She bit it back and asked, "How do you make it stop?"_

_"I don't try to stop it. I just accept it. I know I can't just will it away or pretend it's not happening, so I just let it take me." _

_"Doesn't that scare you, just a little, to be so out of control?"_

_"Of course it does. But why fight it? It's just my body telling my brain what it already knows. I want to be with you, Mercedes, and I see no point in trying to convince myself otherwise."_

_She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, magnifying the darkness around her. She found comfort in the stillness and the steady breathing on the other end of the line. He didn't urge her to speak and instead waited patiently as she gathered her thoughts. She could have ended the call there, claiming she needed more time to think, running away from the issue just a little longer. _

_There was no use in telling herself otherwise; she wanted this. Late nights where she didn't have to have a reason to call, comfortable silences and knowing what the other person on the end of the line was doing without having to ask. She wanted him. And though they made her slightly uncomfortable, she wanted the feelings that went along with being with him. **Why fight it?** _

_Slowly, finally, she breathed out, "Be with me, Sam."_

_A slight chuckle and what she could tell was a lopsided smile came through with his response."Darlin', I already am." _

Her heart jumped as she spotted a very familiar blond head of hair and excited green eyes through the crowd of people. He was coming in her direction, walking just as fast as she was. Not once did she think of turning around, of attempting to think of an excuse as to why she was obviously on the way to his apartment, of lying and saying that she had some other business in that direction.

A large smile graced his face as he approached her. She imagined it being the same one he wore the night before as they spoke quietly on the phone. "Hey, babe," he beamed as he stopped in front of her.

She returned his smile and his greeting. "Don't you work in that direction?" She claimed, pointing in the opposite direction that he was walking."

He glanced quickly down at the ground and she could see the blush threatening his pale cheeks. "Yeah, but I had a stop to make before I went. Don't you work that way?" He mirrored her point in the area in the back of her.

"I had a stop to make too," She stepped closer to him and captured his lips as he leaned down to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer to him.

He leaned back slightly from their kiss, "Can you be a little late today? I kind of want to hold my girlfriend for a little while."

She leaned against his chest and nodded. "I can be as late as you need me to."

* * *

24 hours had killed him. Sam found himself counting the minutes and by the time four or so hours had passed, he was no longer sure that there were 60 of them in an hour. He pulled up the arm of his suit jacket, checking the time for probably the tenth time in the past ten minutes.

"You ready for this, man?" Puck asked slapping him on the shoulder and disrupting his minute-counting.

"Ready as I'll ever be. How about you?"

"Honestly?" He brushed off Sam's shoulders and began to straighten his tie.

"No, I think today is a good day for us to start lying to one another," Sam mocked with a laugh.

"Just checking; well, _honestly_, I couldn't be more ready if I tried. Everything feels right - hell, it feels perfect." He left Sam with a firm pat to the chest and a sublime smile.

"It's show time, fellas," Kurt announced, walking through the door of the dressing room the two were in. "Let me see you guys one last time before we go out there." Puck and Sam stood next to one another and allowed Kurt to straighten and fix any aspect of them that he deemed out of place. "Once we walk out that door, we're not coming back. So is everyone ready?" Both men nodded and followed Kurt out of the dressing room where they were joined by Blaine.

The four men made their way down the aisle, passing polite nods to the seated guests. Each took their place once they reached the altar and waited for the music to begin that would signal the arrival of the other half of the wedding party.

There she was, stunning in a dark gray dress that formed perfectly to her figure. The vintage-inspired dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and featured a wide, ruffled, skirt. Her outfit was completed with a pair black peep-toe pumps, red lipstick, and her hair falling over her shoulders in large curls. Sam had to take the time to openly appreciate her and couldn't help but smile at the nudge in the ribs he received from Puck and a whispered hello from Mercedes as she took her place. For the past 24 hours, she had been at Tina's side, fulfilling all of her last minute maid of honor duties and since Sam was a busy best man, keeping the groom from seeing his bride, he hadn't had time to see Mercedes. Now, as she grinned at him, he no longer wished to chastise himself for missing her so much. It had only been a little more than a day since he'd last seen her, but why should he want to go without her? He was unable take his eyes off her as everyone in the building rose and turned to watch the bride make her entrance. Noticing Sam watching her, Mercedes pointed ahead and encouraged him to look toward the vision in a sparkling white wedding dress.

Tina looked magnificent as she made her way down the center of the church. Her dress shone in the sunlight coming through the large windows and gave her an angelic glow. Her gown was strapless with a lace bodice, massive asymmetrical skirt made of several panels of sheer fabric that billowed out around her and a modest train. Her red pumps matched the lipstick she wore and the dark gray bow around her waist matched her bridesmaid's dresses. She wore her hair back in an intricate bun with a veil covering her minimally made-up face. Flanked by her parents in tasteful outfits, she was soon released into Puck's waiting hands where they turned toward the two religious officials responsible for officiating their inter-faith ceremony.

Sam was anxious about following Mercedes' maid of honor toast. After their hostess Brittany's sweet introduction, Mercedes spoke at length about her relationship with Puck and Tina, how she Tina, Brittany, and Santana, who sat next to Mercedes in a matching outfit, had all become fast friends over the last couple of years, about happiness, and about love. Sam met her eyes at several times when she looked in his direction and couldn't help but feel that some of the words she said had been inspired by their own blissful relationship. Mercedes was crying by the end of her speech and Sam quickly offered his handkerchief after she hugged and kissed the newly-married couple.

Sam stood up to give his speech, taking a deep breath and letting the somewhat prepared words flow from him freely. "_Honestly_," Sam began with a wink in Puck's direction, "I never thought I'd be here. Two years ago if anyone had told me that my best friend would be getting married I would have laughed in their face," he waited for the soft laughter in the crowd to die down before continuing. "But then I met Tina and I knew that she was perfect for him. I knew that they were perfect for each other. That's such a strange word to use, perfect, because it's hard for anything to be perfect, for it to be without flaws or without mistakes but I see Noah and Tina together and I _honestly_ can't think of a better word to describe the two. I know I'm supposed to stand up here and tell some embarrassing stories about Noah, and trust me I have plenty, but I'll save that for the anniversary party. For now, I'll just say that if you find a love, or have already found a love, that is as _honest_ and as _perfect_ as what Noah and Tina have, you should never let it go." With a bashful smile in Mercedes' direction, Sam raised his glass to the happy couple and finished his toast. "Puck, T, I hope you two never let each other go and remain just as happy and just perfect as you are today. I love you guys."

* * *

It wasn't long before Mercedes found herself back in Sam's embrace. After tearing up during Puck and Tina's first dance, she was soon swept into Sam's arms as the bridal party was asked to join Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman for a dance. She paid no attention to the cameras flashing around her or the awws coming from every direction. She glanced around to the other bodies moving on the dance floor, Tina with Puck, Santana with Kurt, and Blaine with Puck's little sister Nicole. She noticed everything around her, noticed everyone around her, but the only person that had her attention was the man whispering 'I love you' against her cheek as they danced closely, barely moving, only swaying slightly in one another's arms.

"I love you too," she whispered into Sam's ear.

He inched back slightly and looked into her eyes. "You're a really good friend, Mercy." He stated. "I never got the opportunity to finish that statement in the way I wanted to but that doesn't make it any less true. You are a really good friend and an amazing girlfriend. I love you and I couldn't imagine myself having better luck."

She sniffed back her tears as he applied loving kisses to each of her cheeks. He pulled her flush against him and she stiffened at the bump she felt in the front of his pants. "Sam,-" she began, looking down at the lack of space between them.

He let out a short laugh before responding to her accusing stare, "It's not what you think it is, Mercy. Though I have to admit that you do look amazing in that dress," he flirted.

Mercedes swatted his chest playfully and urged him to continue, "So what is it?" she asked.

"It's just this thing that I've been carrying around for months now - this little, sparkly, ring-shaped thing. I won't ask you now. I know there's kind of a lot going on; we still have to get through Blaine and Kurt's anniversary party and Brittany and Santana's housewarming. I just want you to know, it's coming. You just have to let me ask you when I find the right time."

"You are terrible at keeping secrets, Sammy."

"It's no secret that I love you. It never will be; never again."

"Well, babe, ask me whenever you're ready. I'm sure you already know what my answer will be."

There was nothing else to say, nothing left to express, and the only thing left to do was place a promising kiss on Sam's waiting lips. They danced with one another until the music stopped, after which, they continued to sway to a rhythm of their own, perfect and _in love_.

* * *

**So that's all, folks. Let me know how you feel in the reviews. I've already begun my next Samcedes fic. It is called "I am Sure I Imagined You" and can be found on here. Hopefully, I'll get to update that one today as well.**

** If you're really itching for more of writing, you can find some Samcedes one-shots/drabbles on my tumblr (vivamsmolly). **

**Thanks again for seeing me through this and for allowing me to write for you all! **

**xoxo,**

**Molly**


	13. The Proposal

**Weren't expecting to see me back here now were you? It's good to be back I have to say but I only come back for two little updates. Since I've ventured into Samcedes one-shot writing someone requested that I write a proposal/wedding in relation to Tied to the Tracks since the story was completed without those little parts. I'm done rambling and here is the proposal. :)**

* * *

Mercedes should have known something was up when she walked into the apartment and all of the lights were out. Sam normally beat her home from work and would always call or text if he was going to be late so she knew something was up when a flip of the light switch revealed a small tupperware container sitting on the floor in the foyer of the apartment she shared with Sam.

"What is this?" she asked, skepticism filling her voice. Inching toward the container, she opened it to find a single slice of cheesecake. "Why is there cheesecake on the floor?" she inquired to no one but herself.

She picked up the container and moved further into the apartment. Not wanting to leave the abandoned dessert out, she walked to the kitchen and placed it in the fridge where a purple gift bag was waiting on the top shelf. For a moment, she debated opening the bag, thinking that perhaps it could be some sort of surprise from Sam that she shouldn't spoil. As much as she was excited about the possibility of a surprise, she hated secrets and feeling out of the loop so she decided that she would just have a peek into the bag. She pulled it from the fridge and opened it.

"Seriously?" she mused as she pulled out a bottle of the honey-vanilla lotion she often used. "Why is this in there?"

"Sam!" she called out again, and after not receiving a response, she put the lotion back into its bag and back onto the top shelf, figuring her questions were just going to go unanswered.

She sent a quick text to Sam letting him know that she would start making dinner. Hopefully, a change of clothes would take her mind off the obvious disorganized state of the home she shared with her boyfriend. Sam had a habit of being a little scatter-brained, often getting excited about an idea and running with it, full steam, only to be quickly distracted by something that seemed more enticing. Mercedes was used to the random lifestyle he forced the two of them to lead but somehow Sam always found ways to catch her off guard.

She stopped in their office to see if maybe Sam had gotten caught up working and hadn't heard her when she called. The room was empty as well, but she had to do a double take when she noticed the solitary, melting, ice cream cone in the middle of the floor.

"What the fuck?" She screamed for Sam again, slowly becoming frustrated by his little random surprises.

Counting backwards from ten calmed her and reminded her that there was probably a reason for all of her little encounters. She wasn't going to get mad. She was going to change, she was going to make dinner, and finally, she was going to find some terrible movie to watch on TV. At some point, her boyfriend would come home and he would clean up the ice cream in their office, get the lotion out of the fridge, and curl up with her on the couch. At that point, she would sweetly chew him out about the little messes he'd made and they would probably end up in bed together sweating and panting and forgiving one another for any possible miscommunications.

With a roll of her eyes, she left the office and headed toward their bedroom. She couldn't ignore the leather handcuffs that had somehow made it onto the doorknob and weren't in their usual space in their closet.

"Now I know I put these away," she stated, pulling the cuffs from the door and entering the bedroom. Sam was still nowhere to be found and he still hadn't texted her back.

Her suspicions were rising but she still couldn't figure out exactly what she should be suspicious of. She placed her things on her bed, noticing the little yellow taxicab toy lying on her pillow before walking into the closet to find a change of clothing. The copy of _The Watchmen _went unnoticed until she found herself stepping on top of it. Picking the book up from the floor, she noticed the bright green piece of paper sticking out from between the pages marked with Sam's not quite neat handwriting.

**Look outside**

"What is happening?" she mused aloud once again to herself. Mercedes walked back into the bedroom, never looking up from the paper she studied. It was Sam's handwriting but where the hell could he be? She hadn't noticed him outside anywhere and why would he wait for her to come in the house before telling her to look outside. It didn't make any sense, none of it made any sense. Another countdown kept her from shouting and grabbing her cell phone to place a frustrated call to her significant other.

Two taps on the glass of the sliding door that led to the bedroom balcony shocked her out of her thoughts. She shot her head up and was met with Sam's amused green eyes and famous lopsided grin. The blinds were pulled mostly closed, hiding all of Sam except for his mussed head of blond hair that peaked around the curtains. She walked to the door, taking a moment to decide whether or not she should lock him outside for the strawberry ice cream that was currently possibly ruining their hardwood floors. The decision was quickly made that she preferred an explanation from him instead of a couple hours of fuming frustration. Opening the balcony door, she stepped out and joined him in the cool air outside.

"Hi baby," he said pulling her into his arms for a kiss. She returned his gesture but pulled back soon after.

"You know there is ice cream on the floor in the office, right?"

A toothy smile was his immediate response. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "I know you remember the train trip baby." She nodded. "So I know you remember the cheesecake in the dining car," he waited for another nod before going on, "And the lotion in the bathroom - I smelled that shit on you for weeks before I found out what kind it was."

"What does all of this have to do with anything, Sam?"

"I'm getting to that, I promise. Where was I?"

"The lotion."

"Right, so you remember the cheesecake and the lotion. I'm guessing you remember the ice cream on the beach, and the leather handcuffs you had to bribe Tana for, and the back of that cab in Chicago. And I know you remember this," he tapped the graphic novel she still held in her hands, blushing at the memory it produced. "That hot dream you had about me. I consider that our catalyst, babe. I wasn't going to stay away from you after that. I still can't stay away from you."

"I don't want you to. I can't stay away from you either," he pulled her into a tight hug, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"If I have anything to do with it, you'll never have to."

"This is all really nostalgic, Sam and it's nice to take that little trip down memory lane but I'm still confused."

"Hopefully not for long," he dropped down to one knee and Mercedes couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped from her mouth. "I probably tell you this about a thousand times a week but I want you to know that I love you, Mercy. I already know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want the rest of the world to know it too. I want to marry you Mercedes if you'll have me. If you accept my other gifts, I have one more for you." He fished into his pocket and pulled out a velvet ring box.

"Sam."

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know the conditions of this gift. It comes along with a guy named Sam. He's about six feet tall, kind of a nerd, and he's crazy about you. He likes to smother you in the middle of the night, he always forgets to take out the trash, and he is kind of a big kid. He likes comics, mind-blowing sex with his amazing girlfriend, and country music."

She was giggling now, an unfit pairing for the tears in her eyes. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, well this Sam guy, he wants to wake up to you every day. He wants to hold you when you're sad, laugh with you when you're happy, and keep everyone out of your way when you're angry. He loves the way your nose scrunches up when you laugh, the way you purse your lips when you're frustrated, and the way your entire body shakes for at least two whole minutes after you come."

"I'm never telling our kids about this."

"Wow, that makes Sam really happy because guess what else he wants?"

"What's that?"

"As many kids as you're willing to have with him; little boys and little girls running around with his eyes and your smile. He wants to grow old with you, to watch those kids graduate and then travel the world when they all leave the nest. He wants to sit on the steps of some retirement home, doing his best impressions and anything else to make you laugh as much as possible."

Mercedes didn't answer nor did she take the time to wipe the tears from her face as she bent and pulled Sam's face to hers in a deep kiss.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, somewhat dazed.

"Of course it is, Sammy! There's no other answer."


	14. The Wedding

**Me again! I won't hold you up with my babbling, lol. Here is the wedding (at least a little peek of it) told from the point of view of Mercedes' mum. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

The wedding march had been stuck in Gladys Jones' head for weeks now.

Gladys Jones wanted traditional, she wanted feminine, soft, ethereal. She hadn't initially fallen in love with the wide crystal band around her only daughter's wedding dress but as she watched her little Mercy twirling around, the biggest smile on her face, she never thought her daughter looked more beautiful, more happy, more content. After raising two boys and marrying them off to respectable women, Gladys knew that most of her work was over. Though she and Mercedes disagreed on a thing or two, Gladys quickly realized that Mercedes was _her_ and this allowed the older woman to anticipate every move the younger one would make. Gladys knew that she'd go through several wedding dress designs, that she wouldn't pick a venue until the very last minute, and that she would insist on having a cake made of several different flavors. Gladys hadn't had the opportunity to do the same things when she got married but she had wanted to do them all and wasn't surprised when Mercy wanted to do the same.

Gladys was patient, she was cooperative but she was also stern and helped her daughter through any periods of indecisiveness she had throughout her wedding planning stage. It was easy to pick up on when Mercedes was stressed and Gladys didn't have a single qualm about uprooting her life for the time being and making a temporary relocation to New York to help her daughter for a couple of months. She'd be moving back to Ohio as soon as Sam and Mercedes left for their honeymoon and since the wedding day had finally arrived, she couldn't help the proud smile that came over her face knowing that her duties were almost completed.

_Something Old_

Mercedes paired her white, flowing dress with a pair of sparkling silver heels. Several times Mercedes explained to Gladys that they were the same pair she wore to senior formal in college. Gladys remembered that the night held several different memories for her daughter. She remembered getting a call from her less than enthusiastic child who didn't have too much to spare in the way of details about the dance. Mercedes only said that she had a "nice" evening and that it would be one that she always remembered. It only took a moment for Gladys to catch on to her saddened tone and immediately begin prying into why her baby girl hadn't entirely enjoyed the dance. The reason was that damn Sam Evans; the boy Mercedes had a crush on who often came to visit her during their breaks from school.

From day one, Gladys had been suspicious of the overly polite young man. Kurt and Santana didn't pretend to be anything they weren't. Santana wasn't bashful about burping midway through a meal and Kurt didn't hold back if he would find a water spot on a piece Gladys' freshly polished table ware. She loved the two and was glad her Mercy had found such honest and loyal friends. They became like her own children but soon Mercedes started bringing home another tag-along to her family's famous Sunday dinners and Gladys knew better than to immediately trust the tall, blond, big-lipped stranger.

Gladys didn't have anything against Sam; eventually she grew to love the young man who seemed to have stolen her daughter's heart. But at first, he was an intruder, an interloper who was toying with Mercedes' affections and wasn't man enough to own up to the way he felt about her. Gladys Jones didn't consider herself to be anyone's fool. She was a smart woman - she had a law degree for Christ's sake - and aside from being able to pick up a lie from a mile away, she could tell when someone wasn't being entirely themself. It was a talent of hers and she put it good use, noticing the way Sam became instantly nervous every time he passed through their threshold. His palms would sweat, he'd stammer in his speech, and he'd ramble on telling stories no one in their right mind would really care to hear.

Part of her felt sorry for the young man and wished that both he and her daughter would stop playing games with one another and just get together already but it wasn't her place to rush them. She could only shake her head when her daughter would hide her face each time Sam gave her an unnecessary compliment or not comment on the deep red blush that would creep up Sam's cheeks any time he was anywhere in the vicinity of Mercedes.

_Something New_

Gladys had to admit that she was impressed with the ring Sam picked out. It was a four-carat diamond square stone with rounded edges surrounded by two smaller diamonds and set atop a platinum band. Something so large wasn't Gladys' style and she was more than happy with the modest ring her husband had spent the last of his money to purchase for her when they decided they would get married after college. Earl and Gladys didn't have much at the time but they had each other and for the past thirty-five years, that was all the two of them needed. Their careers brought them success, a lavish home, and the envy of most of the families in their small town but love was what kept the two going.

When Gladys looked at Sam and Mercedes, instantly noticing the way the two only ever had eyes for one another, she knew that they had a future together. She wasn't surprised when Mercedes came home one Thanksgiving with Sam in tow, re-introducing him to her family as her boyfriend. She wasn't surprised when Mercedes asked if her mother could spare any of her china when the couple decided they would move in together. She wasn't surprised when Mercedes called early one Saturday morning, proudly announcing that Sam had finally proposed, and she certainly wasn't surprised to find out that the two would only be waiting six months before they decided to get married. That didn't leave her much time to help Mercy plan the wedding ceremony but with the help of the shrewd Santana, the impeccably organized Kurt, and the problem-solving Tina, Gladys was able to create a dream team of wedding planners. Earl didn't have to lift a single finger and had more than enough time to play the role of protective Papa as he took Sam out on several fishing trips that each ended in a few very real threats that would come to fruition if the young man ever decided to screw over his little girl.

She prayed the day would never come where she'd have to hate Sam Evans. The boy was sweet, he was kind-hearted, he was attentive but more important than anything else, he loved her daughter and had no shame in expressing that love whenever the opportunity presented itself. Gladys wasn't naive; she knew what the two were doing when they'd sneak off in the middle of dinner, one of them heading to "the bathroom" and the other following soon after with the same excuse. She knew that it was the two of them that had broken the antique headboard on the bed Mercedes slept in since she was a child and she knew better than to show up unannounced when she decided to visit their home in New York. Her daughter had a very active sex life and Gladys could only offer a nonchalant shrug whenever Mercedes would return to her with mussed hair or freshly hickeyed skin. Gladys knew that life well. She was about that life in her twenties, thirties, forties, and even her fifties seeing as her husband's libido hadn't taken a rest over the years. Mercedes got her sex drive honest from two parents that failed in keeping their hands off of one another. Gladys and Earl were always upfront with all of their children about sex and didn't treat the subject as something they should be ashamed of. She immediately recognized the healthy glow on her daughters face during a video chat when she returned from a trip to California and knew that a little good sex had to be the cause of it. She saw Sam in a new light after that, knowing that any man that could put Mercedes in such high spirits had to be worth something.

_Something Borrowed_

The veil had certainly seen better days but Mercedes still insisted on wearing it. When Gladys pulled it from an old hat box in the attic, she had to wipe away a few tears and thirty something years' worth of dust as she set her eyes upon the vintage piece she had gotten from her mother. The veil had been in their family for four generations and she beamed at the thought that her daughter would be the next to wear it. With a few repairs to the sheer fabric and the thick white hem, done by hand courtesy of Kurt, the thing looked good as new as Gladys pinned in atop her daughter's mane of flowing black hair.

Mercedes was proud to wear the antique on what she anticipated would be her only wedding day and even conceded to wearing a slightly off white dress so that the somewhat tarnished garment would match perfectly. The years had been good to the piece and Gladys still remembered her own wedding day in a court house downtown when she and Earl couldn't wait for the ceremony their parents had planned and wanted to actually get married a few days in advance - just the two of them. Gladys wouldn't be surprised if her daughter pulled a similar stunt, hell she wouldn't have been surprised if Mercedes had decided to marry Sam immediately after that little train trip that catapulted the two into an inevitable relationship. Gladys knew all about their cross-country adventure, easily pulling details from Santana and Kurt after a couple of glasses of a bottle of wine she'd been saving for just such an occasion. She was proud of her daughter, happy that she had finally decided to own up to her feelings and go after the admittedly handsome and caring man she deserved. No man would ever been quite good enough for her little princess, but dammit if Sam Evans wasn't close to being perfect. The thought of the two of them taking the plunge and deciding to spend the rest of their lives together filled her heart with warmth and brought endless surges of tears to her eyes.

"No crying, baby girl," Gladys ordered at several points throughout the day. She did well to hide her own tears behind the handkerchief she carried, knowing that there would time for crying, time to express just how happy she was for Mercy, when the ceremony was over and there wasn't a church full of people waiting for both of the Jones women to make a flawless appearance. Their community would certainly be talking after today. After the three hundred strong guest list of friends and family that invaded the Jones' home church just to see Mercedes and Sam pledge their love for one another, Gladys knew her family would be the talk of the town for months to come. That's why she spent so much time pouring over the decorations - wedding colors of silver, purple, and olive green decorated the venue; scrutinizing the menu - chicken or fish, and a vegetable medley for their vegetarian guests; and standing over Kurt's shoulder as he designed every last detail of the bridesmaids dresses - long, deep purple gowns with single shoulder straps and thin silver cinched waists - and the groomsmen's tuxedos down to the stitching of every last piece. No detail was left uncovered as Gladys did everything in her power to make the day the perfect event that her daughter wished for.

_Something Blue_

It wasn't meant for Gladys to find out about the cock ring or the powder blue bra and panty set her daughter wore under her wedding dress complete with matching garters. The black bag with the monogrammed initials of the store from which it came tipped Gladys off. She knew within it she would probably find a wedding gift from the blushing bride for the confident groom but never in a million years did she expect to find the velvet box that held the silver piece of "jewelry" etched with Sam's initials in a blue cursive script.

The panties she found out about when she walked in on Mercedes, Santana, and Tina getting the bride into her dress. Gladys had promised to step back, to enjoy the day like she didn't get to do when her boys got married. The women Anthony and Terrence decided to tie the knot with were nice enough but when it came to getting ready for an event, the girls were hopeless. Thinking that maybe her daughter would need some guidance, Gladys walked into the dressing room too early yet just in time to see her daughter in her unmentionables. They giggled now about Gladys' little surprise entrance and hugged as the minutes ticked by before she and her husband would be giving away their little munchkin.

They were putting her in good hands. Like a true gentleman, Sam had come knocking at their door, face flustered yet still bold enough to ask for their daughter's hand in marriage. Gladys knew the boy would be showing up. Since Sam and Mercedes began dating, she had had many run-ins with Mary and Dwight Evans and the couple had become fast friends with she and Earl, sharing weekly conversations and visits whenever the two would come up from Kentucky or Gladys and Earl would decide to make the trip south. Mary couldn't help herself from picking up the phone after a visit from her son caused him to divulge the not so secret plan he had to propose to Mercedes. She informed Gladys that the young man would be heading her way in order to ask she and Earl for their permission to wed their only daughter.

_They could only say 'Yes.' _

It was no secret that Sam was head over heels in love and that Mercedes felt the same. Finally, after six long months of combing over every detail of their wedding ceremony with the finest of fine-toothed combs, Gladys was more than satisfied with the perfect day fit for her princess and her prince.

She walked her daughter from the dressing room after each of her bridesmaids has already left and paired up with the groomsmen they were assigned too. Gladys was glad that everyone cooperated and that Kurt did his job of keeping the boys in line until the reception where they would be free to do whatever the hell their young hearts desired. He kept Puck from drinking before the ceremony and grabbing the mic mid-sentence from the official in order to make a heartfelt yet untimely toast like he did during Santana and Brittany's ceremony, he also kept Blaine from wearing the olive green bow-tie he had insisted upon when Gladys informed the men they would be donning traditional ties. Most importantly, he kept Sam calm; he kept him from seeing Mercedes before the ceremony and from worrying about anything going wrong. The man was a Godsend and Gladys knew she was blessed to have him as her right-hand. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek before walking down the aisle with Tina by his side. Two more kisses came from Puck and Santana as they sauntered down the middle of the church, putting their normal bickering on hold to plaster on genuine smiles and wink to the expectant crowd.

Gladys looped her arm with her unexpectedly calm daughter. She had figured Mercedes would be nervous, that she would be having second thoughts but she knew she was wrong as she eyed her completely serene child. There wasn't a doubt in Gladys' mind that Mercedes wanted this and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Sam.

_There were those tears again._

Earl was quick to dab away the single stray tear that escaped despite Gladys' heavy fit of blinking; two more kisses followed his gentle gesture: one for Gladys and one for Mercedes as he took his place on the other side of his daughter and nodded to them as the wedding march finally began to play.

Gladys went over every note in her head, already knowing the tune by heart even the final notes when it stopped during the show and she and Earl lifting Mercedes' veil and handing her over to Sam who wore the biggest, goofiest grin she'd ever seen in her life. There were more tears and Gladys made no effort to hide them as she watched Sam and Mercedes pledge their love for one another, as she threw rice at the two of them exiting the church, and when Puck and Santana stood to make their toasts during the reception. Everything was perfect, save for Gladys' makeup applied painstakingly by Tina much earlier in the day.

Not a single tear was shed as she watched Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Alexander Evans climb into the back of a black stretch limo, preparing to spend the first night of the rest of their lives together. Gladys couldn't cry, especially not after the pinch she received on her healthy backside once the crowd began to dissipate. Earl had that twinkle in his eye, the same one she saw in Sam's eye the moment he took Mercedes' hand, leading her from the dance floor and out of the reception area for a little alone time. Gladys made sure the party kept going during the couple's much-needed absence and didn't spare the two her normal knowing glance once they returned. Now, that her duties as mother of the bride and wedding planner were over, she was free to give in to her own desires and grab Earl off for a highly anticipated "debriefing" session that she had been promising ever since the moment her final child said "I do."


End file.
